Now Showing
by Rainezeik
Summary: HEYA FANFIC: Naya Rivera Glee and Shay Mitchell PLL together in a movie. Heather, on the other hand, felt that Naya spends more time with Shay than with her. Different POV's NAYA, HEATHER and SHAY Hope u like it the way you like my first fanfic.
1. Now Showing Introduction

"**NOW SHOWING… "**

_Introduction…_

_"This question goes for Heather."_

_ I am smiling at the host, patiently waiting for the question to pop out. I'm kindda guessing what the question might be, usually it's about me and Naya. I am used to it, actually, all their teasing, all of the fans loving our chemistry on and off screen, so it's not big of a deal, I know how to answer them all. _

_ I glance at my side, seeing Naya beside me smiling at me, and my heart sank. I'm so happy that she's my bestfriend, she's the sweetest most wonderful person I have met in my entire life._

_ "Are you aware of the fans shipping Shanaya?" he began to ask._

_ "Shanaya? No, actually." I said. What is shanaya? I wondered._

_ "Well, it's Shay Mitchell from pretty little liars and Naya Rivera."_

_ "Oh." I smiled, "Yeah, I know her. Really? There's Shanaya now?" I asked, curiously._

_ "Yeah. I've heard from a reliable source that Shay and Naya will be together in a movie. Right Naya?" he asked Naya. So I also look at Naya waiting for her answer. I'm totally clueless._

_ "Not yet confirmed, but we're on the process of discussing things." Naya smiled at me. _

_ "I'm sure the fans are looking forward for that upcoming movie, it would be great seeing you and Shay together." The host smiled then turn to face me again, "So, Heather, what are your thoughts regarding Shanaya shippers? I mean, is it goodbye, Heya or Brittana? Hello Shanaya?"_

_ I tried my best to answer the question with a smile, coz really, I'm so kindda pissed right now, Naya haven't told me about that. And I didn't expect this question, to be honest. "No, I don't think it's goodbye, Heya. I mean,our fans won't agree right?" and I heard the audience applauses, the only thing that made me better , "But kidding aside, I think it will be a great pairing, with all respects to Shay, she's really pretty. They're also good together, I think."_

_ I glance at Naya, and I saw her smiling at me. I smiled too. Well, we'll talk about it later._

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

_**NAYA**_

It's the first day of our shooting and I'm really excited about it. Well, Shay and I met a couple of times but we never had the chance to talk personally. Shay is gorgeous and hot. I don't blame the fans why they shipped us in the first place even though we're not from the same show. I'm in glee and she's in pretty little liars.

I looked at my iphone and I decided to tweet:

** "**_**First day of shooting, really excited to work with ShayMitchell"**_

I was about to put my iphone on my desk when I received a text. I looked at it and I smiled, it's Heather.

**_Hemo: Nay! Can I come there and watch? I'm so bored here, I don't have anything to do._**

I replied.

_**Naya: Yeah Sure. You can come here anytime you want. Plus you can meet Shay too. She's gorgeous.**_

_** Hemo: Yeah, I know. She's gorgeous, can't wait to meet her.**_

* * *

><p>I smiled at Heather's reaction, I still remember the time the conversation we had before, and she was basically upset coz I didn't tell her about the movie with Shay.<p>

_After the interview, we headed towards the dressing room; I noticed that Heather was upset about something, so I asked her. "Heather, are you alright?"_

_ "Why didn't you tell me about the movie? I'm you're bestfriend, Nay."_

_ Really, I don't understand why she's upset over this. "We're still discussing things, it's not official yet." I answered._

_ "But you should have atleast told me. I felt like an idiot there."_

_ "Why would you think that?" _

_ Then I noticed her eyes avoided mine, "I dunno. It's just that, I can't imagine you with another girl other than me."_

_ My eyebrows raised, I can't help it, "Why is that?"_

_ "I feel like you're abandoning Brittana…"_

_ I smiled, "Of course not, you're still my favorite girl Hemo."_

* * *

><p>This year is really a blast for me. I recorded my own album, I had an amazing storyline opposite Heather in Glee which by the way, made me famous. I was voted one of the sexiest women in different awards and magazines. And now, I'm shooting a movie with pretty little liars star Shay Mitchell. The script was amazing. I'm so glad to be a part of this movie. It was an action love story.<p>

"Make up in 5 minutes, Naya."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know it's really short for now, but i want to know if you like the idea or not? This is HEYA FANFIC, but there's definitely Shanaya also,, =) <strong>


	2. First Scene

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for the long wait, anyway I want to keep this chapter a little bit longer but I'm so excited to update for everyone to start reading it. As you can see, there's different POV's in this story, I'm planning to put Shay's POV in it but I have to asked everyone first, after all, this is Heya's Fanfic right? Well, I hope you like this chapter as much as I do. Please let me know what you want in this story, I welcome any suggestions you all want to share… Enjoy! =) **

CHAPTER 2

_**NAYA**_

I am absolutely ready, I've read my lines a couple of times and I can say I've already memorized it by heart. I haven't seen Shay actually within the set. I've shot a couple of scenes with the other actors and it was great.

When my scene was finished, I sat on one of the chairs at the side. I reach out for my phone and as I was about to text my bestfriend Heather, someone stands beside me and I look up to see who it is.

"Hey Heather! I am about to text you actually. What took you so long?" I said as I stand up, then I kiss her on the cheek.

Heather smiled at me, "I brought you coffee." Then she handed me the cup.

"Thanks!" then I took a sip, Heather definitely knows my favourite. "So, you really came?"

"Yeah. I can't miss my bestfriend's first shooting day. Where's Shay?"

"I haven't seen her. They told me that she's shooting another scene from different location. But she will be here later on." I said. "Thanks for being here though,"

"Naya, change your clothes now, Shay will be here any minute. You will shoot your first scene together." The director told me.

"Ok," then I turned to Heather, "Come with me?"

"Sure." She said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HEATHER<strong>_

I followed Naya in the dressing room. My bestfriend is absolutely gorgeous and has a body to die for. No wonder she became the sexiest member of Glee. And the Hottest.

"Miss Rivera. This will be your costume for this scene. I will help you with it." the woman said.

I saw the costume and my jaw dropped. A black Leather jumpsuit, similar with catwoman or maybe that of Angeline Jolie in tomb raider, with a zipper front opening, definitely sexy!

"Is that what you're wearing?" I can't help but asked, my eyebrows rose.

Naya looked at me with eyebrows raise that matched mine. "Yes? What's wrong with it? It's like super hot!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah. It's nice. But don't you think it's kind of revealing, you know." I lowered my head, seriously what's really happening to me? I've never been in Naya's sexy photoshoot, but I had seen all of the photos in the magazine, but seeing this with my own eyes, it makes me…. Hot all over. And I don't know why!

"Seriously? Hemo, you're acting like my mother. This isn't revealing enough actually, compared to what I've done in different magazines." She smirked at me. And I really find it sexy when she's doing that famous Santana smirk.

"I'm sorry. It's just that… I don't know." Then I smiled at her, I really don't know what's happening to me, "Let me just help you with that." I turned to the woman and smiled, "You can leave us. I will be the one to help Naya."

As soon as the crew left, Naya removed her top and I can't help but stare. Like really really stare. This is not the first time I've seen her half-naked, but right now, I feel different. Really different.

"Heather? Are you not gonna help me with this?" Naya said. I'm so thankful she didn't notice that I was actually checking her out.

"Sure Nay." Then I step closer at her.

* * *

><p>"God! Naya! You're so beautiful!" I can't help but exclaimed. Naya Rivera in a leather jumpsuit is a sight to behold. And I'm not exaggerating about it. The zipper-front is pushed down just to reveal a right amount of cleavage, and it's so fucking hot!<p>

I saw Naya blushed, and I'm happy to see that I have that effect on her. I grab my phone inside my pocket and place it infront of her, capturing a photo of her.

She turn away laughing, "Heather, stop it! I'm so embarrassed."

I laugh at her, too. "Nay, don't. Please, I want to take a photo of you, come on." I beg. Then I smile when she turn around. "Okay, that's it, smile for me." Then she gave me that famous Santana smirk and I immediately capture it in my camera. "Woah! Really nice!" I said, then she walks towards me and lean it closer to my side and I show her the photo.

She laugh, "Hemo, delete it. I look…"

Then I cut her off, "You look hot! And I won't delete it, Nay."

Then she crosses her arms, "Fine. You're starting to act like you're my no. 1 fan right now."

I chuckle, "I AM your no. 1 fan, Naya." Then I saw her blush again, she's really so cute.

"NAYA, Get ready in 5 minutes."

* * *

><p><em><strong>NAYA<strong>_

I walk towards the set, with Heather behind me, and there I saw Shay, with the same outfit I'm wearing except for the color. Hers is red. Mine is black.

She looks so gorgeous, and I must say, I'm really impressed. Shay smiled and walked towards me. I felt Heather nudge me, and I heard her say something like, "You're way hotter than her."

I look at her, then I smiled, "You're just saying that coz you're my bestfriend."

I felt her giggle, and I gave her a death glare.

"Hey Naya! I'm so glad to see you!" Shay said as she leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek. I can't help it, I blushed when I felt her lips on my right cheek. "Hey Heather! I didn't know you were here. How are you?"

"I'm here to support Naya. You look good by the way." Heather said to Shay.

When Heather and Shay were acknowledging each other, I can't help but stare at my co-star. Okay, I know I'm not supposed to stare at Shay's cleavage in that leather jumpsuit she's wearing, but I can't help it. She's like super sexy. She's really gorgeous, taller than me of course, maybe at the same height as Heather. But really, the way she smiles, the looks, her eyes, it's like really really hot. I wonder if I'm that hot like her?

"So, Naya, the director said that we're doing the car scene right?"

I nod, glad that she didn't notice me checking her out. "Yeah. Can't wait." I smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HEATHER<strong>_

So, Naya and Shay started filming the car scene wherein, I think, this will be the first time they actually meet in the movie. I can't help but feel jealous. Jealous? Where did that come from? I'm not jealous, okay? It's just that I noticed Naya can't take her eyes off Shay, and I'm really pissed. Totally pissed. I knew that look from Naya. She can't be interested in Shay, she can't be. I'm gonna put some sense in that pretty head of hers when we get home.

As I watched Naya on top of a black motorcycle, then take off her helmet revealing her gorgeous black raven hair with a bit of a slow motion, I felt my heart skipped a beat. I mean, I'm sure that my mouth is open just by looking at her. That was really hot! She's so fucking sexy!

Then I noticed Shay, on the other side away from the camera, looking at Naya too. It's like she's giving Naya an eye-sex. Just like what I'm actually doing.

I turn my head again to Naya, and she gave that oh-so-sexy flirty smile in the camera, and I was mesmerized. It turned me on. God, what am I thinking? Why am I turned on? With my bestfriend, really?

"Cut! That was nice, Naya! Now it's Shay turn. Shay, get in the car." The director shouted.

So, after Naya's motorcycle scene, she goes directly beside me, "That was easy. Can't wait for Shay's scene."

"That was amazing, Nay. When did you learned to ride that?" I said, trying to distract her from her obvious stare at Shay's scene.

"I'm gonna tell you later, let's first watch this." She said, as she never took her eyes away from Shay.

So much for distracting her, right? Obviously, she's ogling at Shay Mitchell. Okay, I'll give Shay a credit. She really is hot, not as hot as my bestfriend of course, but she really is gorgeous.

So, I watch the scene with Shay getting out of her convertible Ferrari car, she smoothly ran over her fingers to her long straight hair, and remove her shades in slow motion, and like Naya, she gave her seductive smile that I heard Naya gasped.

I look at Naya and I saw her drooling, well, not drooling drooling, it's just that she was like, mesmerized or something. And I felt a tinge of jealousy.

"Wipe that drool off your face, Nay." I said bitterly to her. I don't want to sound bitter, but I can't help it, I am.

She looked at me, and she giggled, "I can't believe my leading lady is that hot." She whispered.

I looked at her intently, I'm about to speak up but then the director yelled again.

"Cut! Shay that's good! Next is Naya and Shay's first scene together."

* * *

><p><strong>So, any suggestion for the movie title for Shay and Naya? Maybe at the continuity of this story, I will write the entire movie itself, just to have some real Shanaya pairing. But that should be later… give me comments if you want it or not? <strong>

**Thanks to all who reviewed chap1… hoping I will have more reviews in this chapter just to give me inspiration to update fast… **


	3. Two Hot Girls

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry if it took a long time for me to update, I'm really busy. Like really really busy. Because of your insistent demand, here's Shay's POV! Hope you like it, this is my fav chapter so far, and your comments and suggestions are highly appreciated,, =)**

CHAPTER 3

_**SHAY**_

So, it's my first scene with Naya, and I'm really excited. Naya is really gorgeous in person; I can't help but stare at her sexy body, her pouty lips, her cleavage, her raven black hair. The way she looked at me, as if Naya was impressed at me too. Hoping that the great NAYA RIVERA finds me attractive because I really find her very very attractive.

I know for a fact that fans were shipping my character in Pretty Little Liars 'Emily' with Naya's character in glee 'Santana' and when I knew about that, I didn't hide my excitement. I even tweeted about it and done a lot of interviews regarding that, I was really hoping that we could be together in a movie, and so my wish was granted. Here I am, opposite Naya in an action-packed love story movie.

So, I took a glance at Naya who's now reading her script just like me. I saw her look at my direction, and I notice her smile at me. I smile too. I notice Heather around the corner, looking at Naya too, then turn her head towards me. I immediately look at the script on my hand, I don't know why but I feel guilty of being caught smiling at Naya infront of Heather.

Then at the corner of my eye, I see Naya walking towards me, I turn to look at her.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

I nod, and gave her my cutest smile, "Uh huh, let's do this."

* * *

><p><strong>So, the scene goes like this. I am chasing a guy, a suspect, with my sports car; when out of nowhere, Naya in her motorcycle came running with the same target I'm chasing. So eventually, the car ran away, I stepped out of the car, Naya stepped out of her motorcycle, and because we were both pissed, we started to argue with each other.<strong>

** Naya started with her lines, "I was so close! This is all your fault!"**

** "What? So now, this was all my fault? Who are you anyways? Are you an accomplice or something?"**

** Naya gave me a death glare, "You're accusing me of being an accomplice? Are you fucking kidding me?" she walked and leaned towards me, infront of my face. I had the chance to inhale her scent, it was intoxicating. I closed my eyes for like a second.**

* * *

><p>"CUT! Shay, you forgot your lines!" the director yelled at me.<p>

I was so embarrassed, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was distracted." I lowered my head and Naya patted me at the back.

"It's okay, that's just normal. Let's just start from the beginning." Naya said and gave me the sweetest smile I saw in my entire life. Well, that was just an exaggeration, but really, she's so cute when she smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>So, we start all over again, and when she walked towards me, leaned closer to me, I delivered my lin<strong>**es perfectly.**

** "As far as I know Miss… This is my mission, and you've just ruined it!" I said leaning towards her too, more like looking down at her, because I'm taller than her obviously.**

** I can't help but to have a glance at her lips, then back into her eyes. It was not in the script but I just can't help but look, so after a brief second, the fighting scene began. **

** She threw a right punch and I shield it with my left arm. It's my turn to punch which she shields it too, I gave a round kick and she just avoided it with certain speed. We were having a nice fighting scene, and Naya was amazing too.**

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of this fight scene, the director yelled, "Cut! Let's do it again,!"<p>

So, after like 5 takes, we perfect the said fight scene.

"That was so exhausting, but I really enjoyed it!" Naya said, grinning at me.

"Yeah. This scene was amazing. You're so good." I said honestly.

Naya sheepishly smiled at me, "You're way better."

I laughed then I was about to speak when Heather came, bottle of water in her hand. "Nay, drink this." She handed the bottle to Naya. "You both were amazing!"

"Thanks." I said, smiling at Heather. "I have to excuse myself, see you at the next scene." Then I left them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HEATHER<strong>_

I can't help but feel jealous of the way Naya looks at Shay, I mean, come on, she's so fucking obvious! She smiles and smiles and smiles at Shay like there's no tomorrow.

"Naya," I gave her my super serious tone, "Do you like her?" I asked.

Then Naya turn her head towards me and gave me that surprised look, "What? Who?"

I rolled my eyes, she hates it when I'm doing the eye-roll thing but I don't give a damn, right here and right now! "You know exactly who I'm talking about."

Her face softened, and she chuckled, "Shay? Of course not!"

"Oh, come on Nay, I knew that look." I said.

"What look?" Naya asked, I swear I saw her blushed.

"You're blushing!" I said, speaking my thoughts.

"I am not!" she shamefully nudged my shoulder.

I was about to speak when the director called Naya for the next scene. Naya left me and walked towards Shay. I knew that I'm jealous, like really jealous coz of the way Naya smiled at Shay. I'm not a possessive type of person but I don't think I can share Naya to another person, especially to Shay Mitchell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NAYA<strong>_

I was so exhausted. The shooting went very fine. I can feel the chemistry between Shay and me. Like it's so nice to be in a scene with her. The action scenes were amazing, the way she delivered her lines; I can say she's a good actress. Well, I've watched some episodes of pretty little liars, and I already knew that she's good.

I took a shower, while doing so, my mind wandered to Heather's reaction earlier. Could it be that she's jealous? But no, that's impossible. Heather can never be jealous to Shay.

I shook my head, grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body, and I stepped outside the bathroom.

Then I saw Heather, sitting at the side of my bed, magazine in her hand.

"Heather! What are you doing here?" I can't help but feel shocked; I wasn't expecting her to come.

"Hey Naya." Then she eyed me with that malicious look, I felt completely naked at her stare. I grabbed my towel for dear life. I blushed. Like seriously, why am I feeling like this? It's only Heather, for god's sake!

"You didn't answer my question, why are you here?"

Like seriously, what is she doing here? So, here's the thing, we had a little fight this afternoon while on the set. She's like mad at me for something, something about Shay.

_"Try to be subtle, Naya! You obviously like her! And it's so fucking obvious!" she said in a higher voice when we were alone in my dressing room._

_ "What are you talking about, Heather? I don't like her! I mean I like her but…" _

_ She cuts me off, "See? You just admit that you like her!"_

_ "What? I didn't say that!" I yelled at her. Like what's really happening to Heather? Why did she want me to admit to her that I like Shay Mitchell?_

_ "You just admit it!"_

_ I took a deep breath, okay, if she wants to hear this, then I will give her what she wants, "Yeah. I like her, okay? Satisfied?"_

_ She gave me a death glare, "I knew it! You want her, then you lost me!" then she stormed out of my dressing room._

"I'm sorry, Nay…" she said while staring back at me. "I shouldn't react the way I reacted earlier. I mean, what was I thinking? I'm just… I don't know… I just felt like I'm losing you…"

I walked towards her and sit beside her, I took her hand, "I'm still here. You can't lose me."

She stared at me with those piercing blue eyes, "I'm so sorry, Naya. I promised I won't be mad at you again. You're my bestfriend."

I took a deep breath then nodded. Yeah, we are bestfriends. Only bestfriends. Well, a lot of people, especially the fans, think that we're like inlove with each other but we're not. We're just friends. That's just what it is. I am still single, and she's still with Taylor, her long-time boyfriend who just recently moved in with her.

"You're mine, Nay, keep that in mind." She said in a sincere voice. I smiled, not giving a deeper meaning of what she said.

"I know." I answered. "So, how did you get in here?" I tried to lighten up the mood.

"I still have the spare key you've given me." She answered.

I almost forgot that I gave her the spare key in my apartment; it's been a long time since Heather came into my house for sleepover. Ever since Taylor moved in with her, she just stopped coming which I understand, of course, she has a life on her own, besides I'm only her bestfriend, and I'm not her partner or something.

"Heather, can you like turn around? I have to get dress you know." I said.

She giggled, "Come on, don't be so conservative, Nay. You can dress infront of me, no problem."

I glared at her, I felt my cheeks reddened. "Why do I have this feeling that you want to see me naked?" I asked playfully.

Then she laugh, "Everybody wants to see you naked. You're Naya Rivera. The hottest, sexiest member on glee. I'm not an exception. So, get dress right here and right now." Then she gave me an eye-sex that I literally blushed.

I rolled my eyes, then I heard her laughed when I grabbed my pyjamas and undies in my drawer, headed towards the bathroom and shut the door close.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I mean, I like the motorcycle and car scene, like I really imagined Naya and Shay doing that slow motion scene, and it will be hot, right? Woooh! My favorite!<strong>

**I think I wanna buy motorcycle right now, I have like really long straight black hair, and I imagined myself doing that helmet-removal-slow-motion thing, that would be fun! **

**So, please leave a comment, suggestions, anything… **

**And for those who read my first story, "straight or not"… I will update soon, don't worry. I just updated this first, then I would focus on that story, I promise. Maybe after 2 days, i'll update it. Anyway it's my off on Wednesday, so I have a whole day to continue that story.**


	4. Just Realize

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thank you for all the alerts and reviews I've received on this story. But can I ask a question to all the writers here? Coz I want to know the exact count of readers who put my story on alert, coz just now I found out that you can receive email notification about the alerts. I'm not opening my email account so I didn't know that I have so many messages in my inbox from fanfiction and I lost track of them. So, is that possible? That I could know the exact number of readers who put my story on alerts? Thanks, please PM me regarding this concern…**

**And to all my readers, this is a HEYA fanfic so basically they will end up together. So no need to worry. =) just enjoy!**

CHAPTER 4

_**HEATHER**_

As Naya went to her bathroom, I went straight to the kitchen. I want to prepare something for her. I know she's really tired of shooting and probably hungry. So I began exploring her fridge, see what I can find there and see what I can prepare.

I really miss doing this for her. Ever since Taylor move in with me, it seems rare for me to do stuff for her. I should do this more often, I don't want to imagine someone doing this for her. Okay, as I've said, I'm kindda possessive when it comes to her. Possessive in a way that I get really really jealous when she's dating someone, freaky huh? I just believe that she hasn't met the right person for her. I just don't want her to be hurt, she's so nice and she deserves someone who will never ever hurt her.

I remember the time when I heard rumours of her dating Matt …

* * *

><p><em>"Naya Marie Rivera, is it true that you're dating Matt?" I asked her. I'm so fucking irritated coz she didn't tell me that she's dating him! I'm her bestfriend!<em>

_ She just shrugged, "What do you think of him?"_

_ I winced, "I don't like him. I mean I like him, he's nice, but I don't like him FOR YOU."_

_ She gave me that look, "Why? I thought you said he's nice?"_

_ "Yeah but, you shouldn't date one of the writers, it will turn out bad, and you know that. People will think that you're getting the best storyline this season just because you're dating him."_

_ "You know that's not true." She said._

_ "Yeah, I know. But people think a lot, I don't want them to think like that about you." I cupped her chin, turned her face towards me. "Does my opinion as your bestfriend matter? You deserve someone better, Naya." _

_ We were literally looking directly in each other's eyes; I was mesmerized by her beautiful brown eyes. She's so beautiful. _

_ "Yes, Hemo. You're opinion matters to me." She whispered softly._

_ "Do you even like him?" I asked._

_ "No." she answered. I was so relieved. Thank god!_

* * *

><p>I really don't know why I'm so overprotective of her, I mean in a freaky kind of way. I just don't want her to date someone; I want her all to myself. I want all of her time and attention. I don't care if I'm selfish or what.<p>

"What are you cooking? It's been a while since you cooked for me."

I felt her arms wrapped around my body, and I know she tiptoed so that she can put her head on my shoulders. I had the chance to inhale her scent, the smell of 'after shower Naya' is so intoxicating.

"Hmmm… You smell really nice." I said out loud. _Fuck! _I wasn't supposed to say that out loud.

"You smell nice too." She said, hugging me tighter. Good she didn't find it freaky that I told her she smell nice.

So when she moved away, I felt disappointed. I want her to hug me again, it's so sweet. It's like we're a couple. Oh my god! What am I thinking? She's only my bestfriend, I can't think of her like that.

"Is this your way of asking for my forgiveness because you walked away from me earlier in the set?" she is now sitting infront of me, her hands catching her face as she look directly at me.

"Not really." I answered simply.

"So, what was that all about?"

"What?" I knew exactly what she was talking about, it's about my reaction to Shay Mitchell.

"Heather…"

I cut her off, "I'm sorry okay, she's actually really nice. I feel guilty already."

"Yeah, she is." She said happily, "And sweet. She texted me and said she had an amazing time with me on the set."

I can't hide the scowl on my face, it's a good thing she's not looking, she's too busy looking at her iphone. "Wait, are you text buddies now?"

"Yeah. We have an amazing chemistry on set, don't you agree?"

"Yeah." I said, I'm really getting jealous right now.

"And she's inviting me to dinner next week…"

"What? Like a date?" I said out loud.

"Of course not, silly." She laughed, "Just a friendly dinner. It's just not the two of us. I'm bringing you and she's bringing Troian. You know, the one that played Spencer Hastings on Pretty Little Liars?"

I felt relieved, again. "Yeah, i know her. And sure. That would be fun." I said, there's no way I'm letting Naya alone with her. I don't know why but I really feel threatened of Shay's appearance in Naya's life. I feel like she's stealing my bestfriend. I know Shay won't do that, she's really nice. But I just feel jealous of her, like really really jealous.

* * *

><p>"Nay, can I sleep here?" I asked, we're done eating and I know that Naya is sleepy, and I want her to rest, but I don't want to leave yet.<p>

"How about Taylor?" she asked and raised her eyebrows, "You didn't fight with him, did you? That's why you're here?"

I shook my head no. "No. We didn't. I went her to apologize to you. And I really want to spend the night with you, is it okay?" I bite my lower lip, wishing she'd just say yes.

"Of course, Hemo. You can stay here as long as you want."

I smiled widely, "Great! I'll go take a shower, wait for me, and don't sleep yet."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>I woke up at the sound of Naya's alarm clock on the bedside table. I reached for it and shut it off. Then I became aware of the body next to me, hugging me like a pillow, her right arm wrapped around my body and her right leg wrapped my lower body. Her face inches from mine as I look down at her. She sleeps like a baby, with her lips pouted in a cute way. She's so adorable.<p>

I lean forward trying to reach for her lips, I want to kiss her so badly. I've kissed those lips more than three times already; first one was on the stage, just a peck. Second, infront of the locker on the set of glee, again just a peck. And the third one which we took several shots, was the sugar shack scene in which I made it so obvious on TV that I was the one eager to kiss her as I open my mouth for her.

And now, I just want to wake her up by kissing her. But it can't be, or I'll freak her out. So, I'll just settle for a peck, she wouldn't know anyway.

My lips were inches away from her when she starts to move slowly, I stopped. What was I thinking? My face become red, oh my god! It can't be, right? I can't be inlove with my bestfriend. First, I'm not gay, our characters were. Second, I have a boyfriend. Third… god! Why is my heart beating faster right now! I haven't felt these for ages. Even Taylor doesn't make my heart beats faster like this.

That's when I realized that the reason that I don't want her with someone else, coz I want to be that 'someone'. And the reason why I'm so fucking jealous of Shay Mitchell is because I'm in love with Naya. Shit! What am I gonna do? I'm not good in hiding my feelings; Naya might notice that I'm inlove with her! I don't want to freak her out; I can't afford to lose her!

Naya finally woke up, slowly fluttering her eyes open, "Good morning, babe."

Babe? Did she just call me 'babe'? I felt butterflies all over my stomach, but then I remember that we used to call each other babe all the time, so it's not big of a deal. God! I'm beginning to give meaning to Naya's every move. I hope she won't notice though.

"Good morning, Nay."

"Mmmmm…" she mumbles, hugging me closer. I fought the urge to kiss her hair. "You'll come with me on the set today?"

"I don't know…" I said, going with her means that I will see Naya and Shay together. Just the thought of it, I can feel my heart ache.

"Right. Taylor might begin to worry about you. You spend the whole day and night with me already. I don't want him to think that I'm stealing you away from him."

I frowned. I WANT her to steal me away from Taylor. But of course, it's not right. So I didn't react much of what she just said, "What scene will you shoot today with Shay?" I asked.

"I think, if I'm not mistaken, it's the kissing scene." She said.

"What?" I said in a high tone before I stopped myself. As I said, I'm not good in hiding my feelings.

"Kissing scene, Heather. Lips grazing each other." She said sarcastically as my tone surprised her obviously.

"You're kissing her already on the second day?"

"Well. Yeah. It's for the movie, we have a bedroom scene together and lots and lots of kissing scenes." She giggled, trying to brighten the mood which she failed on my part.

"And you're okay with that?" Seriously? Bedroom scenes and kissing scenes with a girl? Is she really okay with that?

"Uhm. Yeah? As I recalled, I'm okay with the Brittany-Santana kissing scenes in the first place. It's just you who's not in favour of the kiss."

"Of course not! I didn't say that."

"Okay, I'll rephrase. It's your mom who didn't like the Brittana storyline. That's why it took a long time for our characters to kiss on TV."

Well, yeah, she's right. I can't argue with that.

Okay, kiss accepted. It's just a kiss. But bedroom scene? Like having sex? Shit! I'd die of jealousy, even if it's not real sex. Heather Morris, you have to keep yourself together. "I'll come with you."

"What? How about Taylor? You don't have to come with me on the set, Heather. You're not my babysitter." She chuckled.

So I laugh along with her, trying my best to put my best poker face. "I'll just text Taylor. And in fact, I am your babysitter, so you have to behave okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" she said laughing as she gets off the bed.

I took a deep breath as soon as she went to the bathroom. Did I make the right decision to come and watch while Naya make out with another girl? I'm in real trouble, real real trouble!

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Heather finally realizing her feelings? But how about Naya? When will she realize that she loves her bestfriend too? <strong>

**Next chapter, the kissing scene/bedroom scene of Shay Mitchell and Naya Rivera while Heather Morris watches… hmmmm… interesting right?**

**Leave reviews and I promise I'll update soon… it depends on your reviews though if I will update fast or what? lol …**


	5. The Kissing Scene

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: As I promised, if there's more reviews, I will update soon, so thank you all for the reviews I received, and for those who made this story in their alerts and favorites, please give time to make a comment, pretty please! It would really make me inspire to write more for you. So, please leave reviews, comments and suggestions, I would really appreciate it! **

**So, here's chapter 5, ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 5

_**HEATHER**_

"So, I've watched the previous episodes of Pretty Little Liars, and I notice that Shay is really good." Naya said to me, as she started to drive.

"Yeah. I've seen her act, she's good." I said simply. Why can't Naya stop babbling about Shay anyway?

"No, not her acting. I'm talking about the way she kissed." Naya said smiling while giving a glance at me. "I think she's really a good kisser."

"And why would you watch that?" I asked her, jealousy is really killing me right now.

"Well, just curious." She smiled sheepishly. "You know, she kissed a lot of girls in that show. I wanted to see how she does it."

"You've kissed a girl too." Wow! That sounds pretty bad. It's like I'm reminding her that she already kissed me.

Naya laughed heartily, "Yeah. That girl happened to be you." She looked at me with a serious look on her face, then our gazes met.

And I found myself staring at her lips. Oh god! Those sweet lips. I'll give anything just to have a chance to kiss her again.

Then she turned her eyes on the road again. I felt my cheeks started to become red when I realized that I literally stared at her lips. Oh god! I'm so not good in hiding my feelings. I'm screwed!

"You're a good kisser too, Nay." I said softly. Shit! Did I just said that?

She chuckled, "How can you be so sure? We didn't really kiss THAT way. You know what I mean," she eyed me flirtatiously, and winked at me. My heart stopped. Oh my freaking shit! Does she want me to kiss her, like for real? Coz I really want to kiss her right now!

Okay, I'm not good in hiding my feelings, but I have to! I have to act naturally, if she's flirting with me, I can flirt too. After all, she's my bestfriend, and she can't know my feelings for her. I don't want to make a fool of myself. I gave her my best flirtatious stare, "If you really want to kiss me, Nay, you just have to ask. Without the camera on." Well, there! Let's see how she would react to that!

She pulled over; I didn't notice that we're here already.

So she stops the engine and look at me, "Are you challenging me? Coz I'm telling you, I'm up for any challenge."

"What if I am?" I said, feeling boldly. Oh my god! Please make her accept this challenge. I wet my lips unconsciously while staring at her lips while waiting for her reply.

She was about to open her mouth to say something when someone knocked at the window beside her, we both look at the intruder, it's Shay Mitchell! Really bad timing huh!

* * *

><p><em><strong>SHAY<strong>_

I knocked at Naya's car window, "Hey Naya" then I saw Heather on the passenger seat so I greeted her too, "Hey Heather. It's good seeing you again."

"Yeah. Me too. Well, I don't have anything to do recently so I'm here again to babysit my Naya." Then she nudged Naya's shoulder and Naya rolled her eyes. It's so adorable.

I smiled. But still I can't help but notice the possessiveness of Heather's voice. "So Naya still needs a babysitter? How cute!"

"Okay, both of you. Stop talking about me as if I'm not here." Naya said as she stepped outside of her car. Heather followed too.

Then I noticed Heather took Naya's hand and wrapped it with her own. They're too close, and they look cute together. But I've heard that Heather already has a boyfriend, so it's impossible that they're together, right? And as I've heard, Naya is still single.

"You're so cute together." I said, voicing my thoughts.

"Well, we're not the so called 'Brittana' for nothing." Naya said that I smiled at her. She's really pretty. Lucky Heather.

"And 'Heya' too." Heather adds. Her smile reaching her eyes as she glance at Naya. Seriously, are they really not a couple? Coz I'm sure they're acting like one.

* * *

><p>I'm seriously reading my script all over again even though I already read this a hundred times already, well, I'm just so nervous, I need to have a distraction. And why would I be nervous? Because this is the scene where me and Naya will kiss. This is just one of the kisses we will share for the whole movie, not to mention, there's still a hot bed scene waiting for us.<p>

I've kissed a lot of girls in pretty little liars. Well, my character Emily kissed Allison, but that's just a peck on the lips. And then there's Maya, who's basically my kissing partner, my first real kiss with girls. Well, I remember that feeling back then. Bianca, who played Maya, really knew how to kiss onscreen and she guided me, making me at ease. And boy, did I enjoy it? Yeah, coz her lips were so soft. It's like kissing myself. And she's really good that I was carried away. Then there's Paige, even though in our first kiss together, her character basically attacked me with a kiss. Well, the second and third kiss, I took control so it's so much better. And lastly, Samara, well, as I remember, it was also just a peck. And I may add, Maya and I also had a bed scene there, well, not basically sexy scene, but we're still making out in bed, so it counts in the category of bed scene.

But in this film, I'm not a high school student anymore here, our characters were different. We're matured, we're adult, not to mention we are special agent that worked in different company. And our first meeting was not good. We have the same target, and we made that target escaped us. So, it's like 'I hate you' meeting, but then it turned out she was my bestfriend's cousin. And she set us up in a blind date.

"Hey Shay."

I look up and I see Naya looking at my script, "Hey. You look really pretty, Naya." She's really pretty and I can't help not to compliment her. She's wearing a red tube above the knee fitted dress that exposes her cleavage. She's so hot! Like really, this girl really amazed me.

"You're sexy and gorgeous yourself." She said as I stand up. Well, that made me blush, if it's really possible that I can blush knowing my skin tone. She eyed me up and down, and I admit, it made me hot all over. Okay, I admit, I'm attracted to her ever since people started to notice that we look almost the same. Well, not exactly alike, maybe it's just that we have the same black hair, same skin, and same lesbian character on TV.

And what's not to like about Naya Rivera? She's so kind, sweet and very approachable. Not to mention, she's really talented. I like her voice, actually I have my own personal playlist of glee in my iphone and I listened to her voice almost everyday. Well, that's a secret that she shouldn't know or I'll embarrass myself.

"Ready for the kissing scene?" she asked while looking up at me. Well, I'm taller than her, even though she's wearing heels, she didn't match mine coz I'm wearing heels too. I think I'm almost the same height as her bestfriend, Heather.

"I'm ready when you are." I said, winking at her.

She chuckled, "Please be gentle with me."

I laughed, "Well, you should be the one who will be gentle with me, coz you're the Queen Bitch Santana and I'm just the shy, athletic Emily."

She started to laugh at my joke, and I admit it's so nice to hear her laugh loudly. "We'll see." She said, winking at me. Then the director yelled, signal for us to start the blind date scene.

* * *

><p><strong>"You?" I said.<strong>

** "You too?" Naya replied, shock written all over her face.**

"**What are you doing here?" **

** "A cousin of mine said that I have a gorgeous blind date here, and I can't believe she's referring to you!"**

** "I'm so gonna kill my bestfriend right now!" I stand up. But then someone shoot a gun at my direction, gladly I was able to stand up so I avoided it unknowingly. "Shit! Are you trying to kill me? Did you hire someone to kill me?" I said as we both ducked.**

"**Why would I do that? I didn't even know that you're my date!" I watched her took the gun from her purse. **

**I, then, exposed my legs so that I can take my gun. I saw her looking at my legs, desire written all over her face. "Excuse me! Stop staring at my legs!"**

** She smirked, "Oh please. I'm not interested in you. So stop imagining things." She said as she starts to point the gun on the other side of our table and shoot a guy there.**

** I also start to point my gun at the door, and a man with a gun came and I shoot him right into his leg. "We have to get out of here. We're being ambushed."**

** "Wait for me here, I'll see if it is clear." She said.**

** I caught her wrist as she was about to stand up, "No. You wait for me here." Obviously I don't want to be ordered around. It's me who's taking control here.**

** But she doesn't want to be ordered around too. We have the same personality, I've noticed. "My motorbike is near, I have to get there first, and after 2 minutes, you follow me. Okay?"**

** "No! There's no way you're taking control here!" I gritted my teeth. **

** I was about to stand up when she pulled my neck and kissed me on the lips. She pressed her lips against mine and I felt her soft lips, I was so shocked to react. When she left my lips, she whispered, "That will shut you up." Then she said, "Honey, just 2 minutes. I'll wait for you outside. Got it?" she said as she left me. I nodded. 2 minutes. Wait! What's with the 2 minutes again? Fuck!**

** 2 minutes? Is it 2 minutes already? What had just happened? She kissed me on the lips. She kissed me. And it felt so good, I was about to stand up to follow her instructions when I heard her shout my name. I run immediately at the entrance of the restaurant, and there she is, riding her motorbike with that tight fitting dress of hers, she signalled me to hop in. **

** "Come on!"**

** "Right!" I hopped in her big motorbike. And I'm so frustrated coz I'm wearing a dress too, I can't believe I'm riding with her. Where's my damn car anyway?**

** "Hug me tight babe. We're going in for a long ride!" she said to me.**

** And so I hug her from behind, I had the chance to inhale her scent, it's so intoxicating. My arms wrapped around her body as she started the engine and off we go.**

* * *

><p>"CUT! That was incredible!" the director yelled.<p>

I stepped out of the motorbike, together with Naya.

Naya mumbled something that I can't help but laugh, "I cannot believe I'm wearing this while riding a motorbike. It's so tight!"

"Hey, what about me? I'm wearing a dress too." I giggled at her cuteness. She's so cute! Really! "And don't blame that dress. It really looks good on you. You're so super hot!" I said then Naya stop laughing and I can tell that I made her shy by the look on her face.

Then the director cut in, "We need to shoot the next scene."

"Okay boss!" Naya and I said in unison and we started to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong> "Woah! Where are you taking me?" I asked, my arms still wrapped around her body.<strong>

** "My safe place. As you know, someone is trying to kill both of us. So we have to stay here in my beach house. We need to have a plan." She pulled over right infront of her beach house. We stepped out of her motorbike.**

** I'm still irritated coz she planned all of this without asking me first. "And why would you think I want to include you in my plan? I can handle myself."**

** "Look, I know you're a hard-headed, I should know coz we have this same personality or whatsoever, but we need to do this both. So stop being an ass okay?" she raised her eyebrows at me. **

** I raise my left eyebrow too. "Did you just call me an ass?" I move closer to her. And now I'm towering over her. I can't help but to think about the way she caught me off guard when she kissed me earlier. "You take something from me, and I want it back."**

** Confusion written all over her face. "I didn't take anything from you."**

**"You forgot already?**" **Then I pulled her neck and kissed her roughly. She responded with same eagerness.**

* * *

><p>"CUT!"<p>

We stop kissing and turn to our director.

"Shay, you have to kiss Naya but don't let her overpower you, you're the one who's in control now. And Naya, don't reply at first, you're shock remember, you didn't expect her to kiss you. This is the big kissing scene. We have to shoot this with different angles. So, let's see. Shay, you pull her waist, not her neck because Naya is shorter than you, so you pull her waist. Then Naya you put your hands on Shay's shoulders like you want to stop her but then she's more powerful at you this time. Then Shay, you just press your lips against her, not moving at first. But then Naya tried to push you, but you're much powerful, so you start to deepen the kiss. And when I said, deepen, I mean, with tongue. You both understand me? Then Naya, as Shay deepened the kiss, that's the time you respond too, okay?"

"Yes. I understand." Then I glance at Naya, who nod her head at the director.

"Now. Lights! Camera! Action!"

* * *

><p><strong>"You forgot already?<strong>" **Then I pulled her waist, her body against my body, I pressed my lips against hers. I can feel her hands trying to push me but then I'm more powerful than her, so I continue to press my lips against her. Then I open my mouth to capture her lower lip, I felt her respond, I stick out my tongue asking for entrance, then she open her mouth for me. I felt my knees weak, as she sticks her tongue out, too and made a move to explore my mouth. I felt her hands around my neck, bringing me closer to her as we delve our tongue in each other's mouth. I savour the taste of her upper and lower lips. We were both breathless. But that doesn't stop us from kissing each other.**

* * *

><p>"CUT! Perfect!"<p>

Naya and I were both breathless as we heard the director. We were literally staring at each other's eyes. I saw her lick her lips and unconsciously, I lick my lips too. That kiss was so good! She's a good kisser alright!

"That was nice." She said softly.

"You're amazing." I countered. I was about to say something again when Heather came.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't include Naya's POV here coz I want to make her point of view somewhat suspense for all of us. Well, the bedroom scene of SHAY and Naya is on the next chapter, so please leave me some reviews…<strong>

**And as I've said, this is HEYA FANFIC, so Heather and Naya will still end up together. So no need to worry! =) **


	6. The Bedroom Scene

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm so glad for all the reviews and alerts you've given me. Thank you for those who took time to leave reviews, coz as I've said it inspired me to write more. I'm calling all my new readers out there, please leave a review so that I know what's inside ur mind about this story. And If u have any suggestions, please feel free to post it in your comments… **

**So here it is, chapter 6, the bedroom scene… **

CHAPTER 6

_**HEATHER**_

That kiss. I can't stop thinking about it. I'm so jealous right now. I can't believe Shay had the opportunity to kiss my bestfriend like that. It's so intense and passionate! It's a fucking french kiss, for god's sake! I can't believe my character, Brittany, didn't share THAT kiss with Santana! I'll remind myself that I'm gonna push another Brittany and Santana kiss to Ryan.

As I approached them, I noticed the intensity of them staring at each other after the scene. Fuck! Naya can't have a girl crush with Shay! She is fucking straight, right? She can't like girls… well except me. Hopefully.

I gave my best fake smile to Shay, "Hey! That was so intense!" I took Naya's hand and intertwined them with mine, then I turned to face her. Naya was looking at me with that smile on her face and I stared back at her. Then I look down at her lips, and I notice the little smudge of lipstick, so without thinking, I carefully remove the smudge with my own fingers thus touching her lips. I notice Naya's emotion changed. Shit! Did I scared her? I'm acting like I'm her girlfriend or something. It's like I'm removing Shay's taste on her lips.

We were lost in our own little world, staring at each other, when Shay cleared her throat.

"I'm just gonna change for our next scene, See you later Naya." She said.

Naya dropped my hand, "Oh, yeah. See you later."

I'm so surprised that Naya dropped my hand, that I didn't say anything to Shay.

"We need to talk. In private." Naya said softly. I just nod. Then I followed her in her dressing room.

* * *

><p>"Okay! What the fuck is that, Heather?" she started as she closed the door behind me.<p>

I don't know what to say, what did I do? I just remove the smudge on her lips, is that wrong?

"Heather!"

"Oh yeah, right? What? What did I do?" I asked.

"You're acting like a jealous, jealous… gir… jealous bestfriend! You wiped my lips infront of Shay, how insensitive of you!"

My head snapped, "And now, I'm the insensitive one? So what? You're bestfriend with Shay now? How could I be so insensitive when you're the one who's kissing her infront of me!" oh shit! I slipped! Oh god! I'm in trouble!

"What? Are you jealous?"

Shit! I didn't answer her, I turn away from her.

But Naya caught my wrist, forcing me to look at her. "You're acting jealous. Are you jealous?" Her expression is so different now, patiently waiting for an answer.

"No, I'm not! Why would I be jealous?" I can't tell her that I'm so freaking jealous, I don't want to lose her as my bestfriend.

Naya took a deep breath before answering, "Okay. You're not jealous. End of story." She said as she dropped my hand.

I swear I saw dissapointment on her face, but I just can't reveal my feelings for her. I just can't, what if she's not into that? Her character Santana is, but I don't know in reality? What if she doesn't feel the same for me? I would't risk our friendship. I love her so much that I'll settle for friendship than me losing her.

"Nay, I'm so sorry…" I said softly.

"It's okay, Heather." Then she smiled, "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that."

Then I smiled too, and I wrapped her in my arms, "I'm sorry if I'm being such a bitch lately, I just don't want to lose you… as my bestfriend."

"Me too. You're my bestfriend. I don't want us to fight. I'm so sorry." She said softly.

**"NAYA! Be ready in 5 minutes."**

"So, what scene will you shoot next?" I asked as we parted from our embrace.

Naya smiled at me, "The bedroom scene."

My jaw dropped. Oh god! All in one day? I'm so gonna die of jealousy right now!

* * *

><p><em><strong>NAYA<strong>_

I don't know why Heather is acting a bit strange lately. We always fight because of Shay. Shay is a sweet, nice person and I think Heather is being so unfair to her. They should spend some time together and dinner tomorrow night is one great idea.

"So, this bedroom scene? Is it a sex scene?" she whispered.

"Uhmmm… yeah? I think. It's what in the script."

"So, you're naked in that scene?"

I turn my head to face her. "You're really asking me that?"

"Yeah. I just want to know."

I gave her my goofy smile, "Morris, I suggest that you don't watch."

"Why?"

I giggled, "I don't want to see you drooling over me. I might not able to concentrate with the scene coz i'm gonna burst out laughing."

She smacked my arm, "Dream on, Rivera! I'm so not gonna drool over you. I might drool over Shay though. You're not the only one who's hot in here."

I chuckled, "Yeah. She's so hot too. I can't believe I can run my hands all over her body, too bad for you, Hemo. You can't do that, so you just have to settle yourself by just watching."

Heather snorted, she's so cute when she does that.

* * *

><p>Few people were in that particular room, I noticed when Heather and I entered. This will be a passionate love scene, I'm so nervous actually. I've never done this before. And I'm gonna do this with a girl, not that I'm uncomfortable, it's just that this is a sex scene. A SEX SCENE. I'm so pressured right now.<p>

I approached Shay. When she saw me, she said. "Hey, you look nervous. It's okay."

Do I really look nervous? "Uhmmm. Yeah. I'm kindda nervous actually. I mean, this is my first love scene and I don't know if I can do it right. I don't want to dissapoint everyone."

"You're not gonna dissapoint them, you're an amazing actress, Naya."

"Thanks Shay. Just please be gentle with me." I giggled, just to ease the tension.

"Uh-oh! I think I'm the one who will gonna say that. The director said, you're the top at first." She chuckled, and I find it sexy.

"Shit! Really? Oh god! I'm so nervous right now. I might touch you in places I shouldn't touch. Knowing I'm in control." I said flirtatiously winking at her.

Then I noticed that Shay won't back down, "You can touch me anywhere, I won't complain." She said as she pouted her adorable lips.

I can't help but laugh, and she laughed too. I think I've met my match.

* * *

><p><em>AND SO THE MOVIE CONTINUES…<em>

**After we kissed infront of my beach house, everything seems to be strange. We haven't talked with each other, we haven't looked at each other's eyes. We're literally ignoring each other. But I can't seem to get enough of her, I'm so fucking turn on ryt now, and so I busied myself with cooking. I'm so hungry for her that I'm gonna eat food right now coz I know if I don't eat food, I might eat her. **

** "What are you cooking?" she asked, it's the first sentence she said to me after we kissed. **

** "Uhmm. Chicken. I don't know how to cook so I'm just gonna fry it." I said, not looking at her. **

** "Uhmmm. Sweet. You're cooking for me." She said.**

** I snapped, "Hey! I'm not cooking for you, I'm cooking for myself."**

** Then suddenly I felt her arms wrapped around my body while I'm cooking. Her breath on my neck as she started to kiss me there. A moan escaped my lips that I'm so embarassed. I closed my eyes. I can feel her wet tongue licking my neck and I'm so hot right now. I turn off the oven coz I can't cook right now, not this time. Fuck the food, I'm not hungry anymore!**

** I turned around to face her, and I kissed her lips, tasting her endlessly. I pushed her on the wall and she moaned as I began to kiss her neck. I can't take it any longer, and so I kissed her again on the lips and pulled her hand, and so we went to my bedroom.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>HEATHER <strong>_

I'm watching this hot scene with Shay and Naya, and I have to admit, I'm so turn on right now, I can't take my eyes off away Naya, as she took control over Shay. I'm secretly hoping that she's making love to me and not to Shay.

My heart aches right now, but this is just a scene, they were just acting, it's not that they're in a relationship or something.

I heard Naya moaned and it's a fucking music to my ears, oh god! They're such a good actress, it felt real! Their moans felt real. I shouldn't have watched this. I'm feeling jealous and hot at the same time.

I saw how Shay removed Naya's jacket, and I swear that Naya looked at me with those flirtatious eyes, for like a second, did she just looked at me intentionally or what? Oh god! Naya would be the death of me!

* * *

><p><em><strong>SHAY<strong>_

**We were on her bedroom now and she pinned me on the back of the door as she locked it. She started to kiss me again, and licked my neck. I want to be in control so I started to shift our position, but as small as she can be, she's so powerful right now, she pinned my hand on the side of my head and she continued kissing me. **

** My knees are getting weak right now, and so I whispered, "Bed. Right now. Please."**

** I swear I heard her chuckle as she pulled me on the wall and pushed me slowly so that I can sit at the edge of her bed. Then she straddled me, so she's now sitting infront of me while she kiss me again. I grab her ass so that our bodies will be in contact, and so, I started to remove her jacket, and once again I had the chance to see her tight fitting dress again that she covered with her jacket earlier. The dress exposed her cleavage, and I felt the need to touch her there and she moaned. **

** She started to unzipped my dress as she lay my back on the soft mattress of her bed, I started to unzipped her dress too. **

** Then when we're like two seconds from removing our dress entirely, she grabbed the sheets and covered our bodies while we continue kissing each other.**

* * *

><p>"AND CUT! That was amazing ladies!" the director said.<p>

I can't help but giggle at Naya's dishevelled hair. She gave me a death glare which I find so cute and sexy. "Why are you laughing?" as she stands up zipping her dress once again.

"You have that 'we just had sex hair', and I find it so sexy." I said.

"Woah! Look who's talking, you have that too. Look yourself in the mirror. And your lips are swollen." She countered laughing.

Embarrassed, I stand up and fixed my hair and I smacked her arm as she continued laughing endlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it's short but it's worth the wait right? Next succeeding chapters are: 1. The Shay-Troian-Heather-Naya dinner scene. 2. The glee co stars interaction with Heather and Naya. 3. Heather and Naya's first REAL kiss… and so much more… I'm not yet decided which I want to write first but you can give me some ideas,,, =)<strong>


	7. Heather's POV

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thank you for all the readers who took time to leave reviews, please, keep it coming, it really inspired me to update soon. And 43 reviews? Hope I could make it past 100 reviews just like my first fanfic "straight or not". I know I haven't update that for a while, but I'll try coz right now, I'm so inlove with this story that I'm so focused into this right now. I'm so sorry for not updating that one. **

**Anyway, this chapter consists of Heather's point of view only. So enjoy… =)**

**CHAPTER 7**

_**HEATHER**_

We watched Naya and Shay's bedroom scene on different angles of the camera. One camera is focusing on Shay and the other one on Naya. Naya's reaction was so HOT! And when I say HOT as in literally HOT! The way she bite her lower lip infront of the camera, I'm so fucking turn on. And the way she creased her eyebrows on the camera makes me wanna grab her and kiss her. Don't get me started with the way she moans, oh my god! It's unbelievable. She's like a sex goddess. I instantly feel the heat between my legs, and I knew that feeling! I felt like a horny teenage boy right now. It's embarassing I know, but I can't help it. My bestfriend is so damn hot!

"Oh my god! My expression there is so NOT sexy!" Naya exclaimed.

Then as if in motion, we all turn our head towards her. We, meaning, all the crew present in this room even Shay Mitchell who's at her opposite side.

"Are you kidding Naya? Can't you see yourself? You're so damn hot!" one of the female crew that she's close to, said to her. Then all of the crew agree in unison even the director. I saw Naya blushed as I stared at her.

She turned her head to face me, "What do you think, Heather?"

Is she seriously asking me? She doesn't even know what that scene was doing to my whole body by just simply watching it. As I've said, I'm not good in hiding so instead of using it as my weakness, I'm just gonna use it to my advantage. "Naya, you're a hot piece of meat there. And when I say hot, I mean literally hot!" I said to her with a plastered smile on my face. I've got to be honest you know, I don't care if what the other crew might think at what I had just said, I'm just keeping it real.

I saw Shay gave me a knowing look, she's just literally staring at me, like I just said something foreign. Then when she realized I'm staring back at her, she just smiled and turned to Naya, "You have to believe in Heather, Naya. You're so hot there."

Then Naya said, "Hey, you're so hot too. I was just carried away by your hotness. You're a master at this. I'm just a student. Besides, I've watched your scene with Maya in pretty little liars in youtube and you're just so amazing and hot."

Oh shit! Naya, why do you have to open your mouth! I saw how Shay blushed at what Naya just said and I lowered my head in defeat.

"You watched my scenes with Maya? Oh my god! I'm so flattered." Shay grinned at Naya.

"Well, I was just curious you know." Naya said.

"So did I satisfy your curiousity?" Shay asked with a smile on her face.

"Very much." Naya said simply.

So, what is this? Are they flirting infront of me and the crew? I feel sick. I just want to get out of here. "Nay, I need to go." I said which made Naya turn her head to face me.

"Yeah, let's go home." Then she said her goodbyes to Shay and the other crew.

* * *

><p>I'm really upset of Naya flirting endlessly with Shay Mitchell, it's just hurts you know, and so, I didn't open any conversation with her at her car. I'm just staring at the window by my side.<p>

"Uhmmm… Heather, do you want to stay at my place again?"

I shook my head, "Nope. Not now, Nay. I have a headache." I know it's lame but I can't think of any other reason.

Then I felt Naya's hand on my forehead,that I felt a sudden jolt of electricity. "Are you sick?" she softly asked while her other hand continued driving.

"Nope. I'm not. I just want to go home. Taylor is waiting for me." I said, and she removed her hand on my forehead.

"Okay. I'll just drop you there."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to." She said softly.

As much as I wanted to stay with Naya right now, I have to go home coz it's been 2 days since I spend my time with her. Not that I don't want to spend my time with her, in fact I really do love being with her, especially now that I've realized that I'm in love with her. Actually I think I'm inlove with her a long time ago, I'm just trying to ignore it.

But this feels wrong. I have a boyfriend and the truth is, I don't have the right to be jealous. Naya is currently single and I'm not. So, I have to take care of that. I can't be with Taylor if I'm inlove with someone else, it wouldn't be right. He's my bestfriend too before we became lovers and he deserves to know the truth.

My thoughts were wandering around and I didn't notice that we're right infront of my apartment.

"Hey Heather, are you okay? You seem kindda lost. Is something bothering you?" Naya asked me. I can feel her gaze towards me.

"Yeah, sure. I'm okay. I'm sorry, I'm just… you know… I don't know what's happening to me. I'll just see you tomorrow on set, okay?" I said, I know I'm blabbering right now. God! Heather! Pull yourself together, dammit! "Okay, bye Nay."

"Bye!" she said.

Then the unexpected happened. As I turned my head in her direction to kiss her cheeks, apparently, she did the same thing, and so our lips met. I was literally shocked that my brain stopped working. I didn't pull away, she didn't pull away. Our lips still attached with each other. I felt her soft lips against mine, I can't control myself anymore. I started to move my lips against her, sucking her lower lip softly. She didn't push me away but she didn't move either. So I continue my little assault on her lips, I love the shape of Naya's upper lip and so, after I sucked on her lower lip, I suck her upper lip softly that I swear I heard her moan, making her open her mouth for me. I shamelessly stuck out my tongue on her mouth which she accepted, I moaned as she stuck her tongue out too to meet mine. We continued kissing each other and exploring each other's mouth. I don't want it to end, even if I'm already breathless. I was about to pull her head towards mine when her fucking cellphone rings! She pulled away instantly, and breathlessly she answered the call.

"Hey Dianna. Yeah. I'm on my way home right now. No, just stay there. I'll be there as soon as I can." She ended the call.

Then the situation became more awkward as she didn't say a word to me. I also don't know what to say in this situation so I kept my mouth shut.

Actually, I'm so dissapointed with Dianna Agron right now. Nice timing, Di! I really hate her right now.

"Uhmmm.. Dianna called. I have to go home." She said softly.

I blushed, "Oh yeah, right. I'll go. See you tomorrow." I stepped outside of her car. Then I walked directly at my front door.

I heard her car leave and that's the time I started breathing again. Oh shit! I just kissed my bestfriend! And it feels really good. I can still feel my heart beating fast.

I unlocked my front door and I saw Taylor sitting on my couch, he smiled as he saw me. "Hey, you're home. I miss you." He approached me and leaned towards me obviously giving me a kiss on my lips but I moved away.

"I'm just gonna take a shower, I'm so tired." I said.

I don't want him kissing me, not after I kissed Naya. I don't want him to erase Naya's taste on my mouth.

* * *

><p>Next morning…<p>

Naya didn't text me goodnight last night, I'm so depressed. I knew it, it's because of the kiss. This is what I'm afraid of actually, I don't want to lose her.

I am about to go straight into my trailer when I hear Lea calling me.

"Heather, wait up!"

"Hey Lea."

"You're so early today. Where is Naya?" she asked.

"Uhmmm… I don't know. I went straight here." I said as I didn't look directly in her eyes.

Lea gave me a curious look, "Tell me all about it."

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"Hemo, I know something's wrong. Is this about her co-star in her upcoming movie?"

I shook my head in denial, I can't just tell Lea that I'm jealous with Shay.

"So, what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong, Lea. And why would you think it's all about Shay Mitchell?" I asked, curiously.

"I don't know, Dianna once told me that Naya can't stop blabbering about her co-star. How hot Shay is. How pretty and gorgeous Shay is. I think our little Naya has a crush on her."

I tried not to become irritated, "How could you say Naya has a crush on her? I'm her bestfriend and she didn't tell me that she has a crush on Shay."

Lea giggled at my face, I don't know, maybe I failed in hiding my irritation after all, "I just THINK that Naya has a crush on her. I didn't say Naya totally has a crush on her. It's just my opinion. You don't have to be jealous!"

"I am not!"

"You are! Look at yourself in the mirror."

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

I took a deep breath, there's no way I'm gonna win this, but then I gave her a knowing look, "Shut up, Lea. I'm so gonna tell Dianna that you secretly have a crush on her."

Lea smacked me in my arm, "You're not going to tell her!"

"I won't if you leave me alone."

"Okay, I'll leave you for now. But one advice though, you're so not good in hiding your feelings. You can deny it all you want but we have eyes, Heather. You're not very subtle. You have to be careful with your leering next time." Then she gave me a hearty laugh then left.

Am I really that obvious with the way I'm looking at Naya? I didn't know that I'm being so obvious. Oh my god! What if Naya noticed? I shook my head in defeat.

* * *

><p>I am sitting in the choir room with Lea beside me wearing that ridiculous outfit that Rachel, her character, wears. I'm laughing at the ruffles in her blouse when Naya entered the set with Dianna at her side. They were both giggling over something.<p>

Dianna saw us and walked towards us.

"Hey!"

"Hey!" I answered, actually I still hate her for interfering our kiss by calling Naya that night. But I just can't tell her that.

I felt Naya sits beside me and I turn my head to face her, "Hey Nay."

"Hi. Uhmmm…" she licked her lips and I can't help but stare at her plump lips. Then she cleared her throat, making me stop staring at her lips and looked deeply in her eyes instead.

I smiled, and she smiled too.

Then Ryan came. As we're about to start our scene, Naya in her character, Santana, interlaced our fingers together and I felt butterflies flying around my stomach. That simple gesture made me the happiest girl in the world, even if it's just for the scene. God, I'm so whipped!

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think of Heather and Naya's first real kiss? I'm not planning on making them kiss in this chapter but because you all requested for THE KISS… so I wrote it just to make everyone happy. <strong>

**Are you curious about Naya's point of view? Hmmm… I want Naya's point of view to be a little suspense, but maybe if you request for it… then… maybe… lol =)**

**And the dinner scene is coming up, so what do you want? Lots of jealous Heather again? What do you think? **


	8. BritSan

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Because of your request, I put NAYA's POV here in this chapter. See, I told you, if you request something I'm willing to grant it. I'm so happy with all of your reviews, can't believe I reached 50+ Please keep it coming. To all the new readers that put this story on their alerts, please give time to review so I know if you like the story or not. **

** A shoutout to "Meg 8099": Really, you're always checking my other story? I feel flattered, but hey, don't be sad, I will update that soon, but not tonight though, sorry. I'm just so inlove with this story right now that when I start writing that story, i'm having writer's block. Please forgive me… =) but I will update that, now that I know that there's still readers who like me to continue with that story… so thank u. you inspired me to continue my first fanfic "straight or not"… thanks for telling me I'm a great writer. =)**

** And to "Itrasco": Yeah I know that Ashley Benson and Shay Mitchell are real life bestfriends. But I'm really sorry I'm not gonna follow that. You see, I really like Spencer and Emily, a lot of you won't agree though, but I really like them to be together in PLL. So please, bear with me with this. But since you requested for Ashley Benson, I might put her here also. So no need to feel sad, as I've said, my reader's wishes are my command. **

** So enough of me babbling, here's chapter 8… enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 8**

_**NAYA**_

What's happening with Heather? I mean, I want to ask her why the fuck did she kiss me like that last night? But I just can't brought myself to open that with her. And shouldn't she be the one to explain that to me in the first place? She's the one who kissed me! She didn't even text me last night, and she still didn't confront me right now. So, what's inside that pretty head of hers? Damn! I'm so confused right now.

Then we began shooting. I, Santana, interlaced our fingers for the scene and I felt her hand squeezed mine, I looked at her and I caught her looking at me too. So I smiled at her, and she smiled at me too then she brought our intertwined hands on her lips and she kissed the back of my hand. I felt her soft lips brushing against my hand, and I felt even more confused. Is that sweet act from HER or Brittany, her character?

Anyway, I'm Santana right now, and according to Ryan, we can do our own sweet moments while the camera is on; and so I cupped her chin, leaned towards her, and gave her a peck on her cheek. Then I saw her cheeks reddened as she looked at me, probably asking me why I did that? Then I just gave her my signature Santana smirk. She wants to flirt with me on the camera, well, I can flirt with her too.

"That was totally amazing, Santana, Brittany! You're chemistry never fail to amused me." Ryan said as he cut the scene. I looked around me and they were all staring at us. I'm so embarassed.

Dianna spoke first, "I loved it when you kissed Brittany on her cheeks and she blushed."

Lea giggled beside Diana, "Well, I loved the way Brittany kissed Santana's hand. Was that even scripted?"

"Of course it was!" Heather suddenly said in a high tone, obviously she's more embarassed than me.

"And you blushing, was that scripted too?" Lea countered.

I turned to face her, waiting for her answer, coz I also want to know.

"Well… Uhm… Brittany blushed, not me. I'm in character right?" She said. She sounds irritated to Lea and I also noticed that she's giving dagger looks at her. Lea just shrugged, and whispered something to Dianna that made Dianna giggle. Seriously? What are they up to? I'm gonna ask Di about it later.

"Enough with the teasing." Ryan interrupted, "So, Heather, Naya, are you both ready to kiss each other again? I don't want to deny the 'Brittana fans' anymore. All their demands of a more passionate kiss from both of you this season kind of giving me a headache. So i'm asking you both again, what do you think?" then his cellphone rang, "Yeah. Just stay there. I'm coming. No, don't put them there, wait for me." Then he ended the call, "I'll be right back."

A kiss? With Heather? Again? Passionate? Uh-oh! I don't know how to respond, I don't want to show Heather that I'm eager to kiss her again, but I don't want to show her that I don't want to coz I might offend her. Confused on what to react, I turned to face her again, "What do you think, Hemo? I mean, the first kiss might be too much for you. And your mom. So, you decide."

Heather looked at me, "Hey. Do you really want me to decide? This is unfair. What's you're opinion?" She said as she pouted her lips.

"Well, for me. I'm not bothered. You obviously knew that by now. I've kissed Shay Mitchell."

Suddenly, I heard gasp from my glee friends, yeah well, I haven't told any of them about it except Dianna.

Mark reacted exaggeratedly, "What? You kissed Shay from pretty little liars? That's fucking hot! She's hot!"

"Yeah. In fact, she is!" I laughed at his face.

Kevin interrupted, "You're the man!" then he smacked my arm gently. I glared at him.

"Well, what is it like?" Mark asked, obviously he can't get over with the fact that I had the opportunity to kissed Shay. While he haven't.

"Uhmmm… Well…" I almost laughed at their expression while patiently waiting for my answer. "There's lot of kisses actually, and a bedroom scene too."

I saw how the guys jaw dropped in exaggeration. Dianna and I laughed at them.

"Woah! I should really watch that." Cory said, the first one to recover from the guys.

"Did it surpassed the Kurt-Blaine scene?" Chris asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah. Very." I giggled again.

"Woah! Hot! Hot!" Harry said, fanning his face.

Seriously, I love these guys.

Then Lea interrupts, "So, compared to the Brittana kiss on valentine's day, which do you actually prefer, Nay?" she asked me, but she's looking at Heather who's beside me all the time while I'm blabbering about my scene with Shay.

I didn't notice that Heather was silent at that time, she's seriously looking at her phone, and I felt guilty in an instant. I don't know why I feel guilty actually, we're not in a relationship anyway, it's not that I cheated on her or something right? We're just bestfriends. Close besftriends. Bestfriends who act like girlfriends on screen. Bestfriends who kissed each other onscreen and one time offscreen. So why do I feel guilty all of a sudden?

But then I remembered our kiss, not the onscreen kiss, although that felt good too. Anyway, I remembered our passionate car kiss. It felt right even though I know it's wrong. But it felt perfect. It felt real. "Well, I still prefer Brittany-Santana kiss. It's not hot like the one I shared with Shay. But ours was definitely sweet. No doubt about that."

Then I noticed Heather lifted her head and put her gaze at me, she smiled, a very sweet smile, a smile that can make my heart melt in an instant. "Sure Naya, I want to do the passionate kissing scene with you."

Then a roaring 'oohs' and 'aahs' filled the entire make-shift choir room, followed by clapping and laughter.

"Woah! Nice speech you got there, Naya! I remind myself to use that sweet speech of yours to all of the girls I plan on kissing." Mark said with that Puck attitude raging inside him.

"Shut up Mark!" I scoffed at him. I felt my cheeks reddened even though it's impossible base on my skin tone.

Then the laughter subside when Ryan came and explained the scenes to us. We told him already that we're okay now with the kiss, so he told us the scene where we will do the said passionate kiss scene.

The scene is like this. I was rejected again by my abuela, and I'm so torn, so I didn't go to class the next day and Brittany came to my house and cheer me up. Then we shared a passionate kiss. Just like that.

We will shoot that scene tomorrow. For now, Ryan told us to concentrate on our rehearsals in the choir room.

So the day went by, and the awkwardness that I felt towards Heather disappeared in thin air. It's just that we feel comfortable with each other. We can't just ruin our friendship in an instant just because we kissed unexpectedly right? But I still want to know the reason why Heather kissed me in the first place, but if she won't talk about it then I'll just remain silent and wait for her. I won't be the first, coz I'm not the one who kissed her first. She kissed me.

* * *

><p>I went straight to my trailer with Heather following me behind. As I started to looked for casual clothes to put on, Heather just sat in the sofa.<p>

"Naya…"

"Yeah?" I ask, not looking at her.

"Uhmm… I… Uhmm…"

My phone rang, I answered it, "Hey, Shay. Fine. Yeah. About the dinner? Of course. Heather and I will meet you there okay? 8 p.m.? Yeah. See yah." Then I turned to Heather, "That's Shay. You're still on for the dinner right?"

"Yeah. Sure." She said then she stands, "I'll just go home to change and I'll come by at your apartment at 7:30. Is that okay?"

"Yup. Perfect." I said then I watched Heather leave my trailer.

Am I just imagining things coz I swear I saw sadness in her eyes. Nah. Maybe I'm just really imagining things. Maybe Heather was just tired. I wonder if she really wants to go with me tonight?

* * *

><p><em><strong>HEATHER<strong>_

I drove straight to my apartment after I left Naya's trailer, I can't help but feel sad. Finally, I had the courage to ask her how she felt about the kiss that we shared last night, but then Shay called and all my courage just went falling down. Ever since Shay Mitchell came into our lives, i feel that Naya is not mine anymore. Shay is really nice, that's why I feel guilty hating her right now. But what can I do? I really feel that she's stealing my Naya from me. I don't want that. No one can steal my bestfriend from me.

As I entered my apartment, I noticed that Taylor wasn't here. Usually he's just there sitting on my couch, watching his favorite show. But now, he's not here. Good. I don't want to see him right now. I'm planning on breaking up with him, but I just don't know when is the right time. I don't want to hurt him but it's not fair for him either if we continue living like this. I'm inlove with someone else. I think I stopped loving him along time ago ever since I met Naya. But I'm just in denial that time. Coz obviously, I can't be like a girl… again. Again? Yeah. Back when I was in junior college, I met this girl who became my friend, she's so pretty. One drunken night, she sent me home coz i can't drive anymore. Maybe because of the spirit of alcohol, we made out on our couch. And to my shocked, my mom saw us. Without a word, she left us and never speak about that incident again. Then I met Taylor. My mom was so happy that time maybe because I just proved to her that I'm not gay.

This is the reason why my mom never approved of the Brittana storyline, she knows that I have lesbian tendency in me. I know she's scared of me falling for another girl. I am too, I'm scared of hurting her but I'm older and more mature now, I want to follow my happiness. And I'm not happy with Taylor. I just want to make my mom happy so I pretend to be happy with him. But I just can't live a life full of lies. Enough is enough. If my mom loves me, she just have to accept who I am, and the person I love.

* * *

><p>I knocked the door of Naya's apartment. No answer. So I just unlocked the door with the key that Naya gave me. "Naya!" I yelled as I went upstairs in her room.<p>

I unlocked her door and there she was, with her bath robe on, looking hot as ever! She's standing beside her bed, her right leg leaning above her mattress, exposing her leg while slowly applying lotion. I had the chance to let my eyes roam around her perfectly shaped legs. I was speechless. I licked my lips unconsciously. Oh god! I'm the luckiest girl in the world right now.

I imagined myself running my fingers on her legs, that clear view of her cleavage is not also helping me with my dirty thoughts. Naya, why do you have to be so fucking hot?

Naya cleared her throat, that i got distracted. "You're early." She said.

I cleared the dirty thoughts that came running in my mind, I walked towards her and tried to act naturally, "Yeah. I came early coz I have nothing to do at home."

She continued applying her legs with lotion in a slow motion kind of way, that for a second I thought she's seducing me. She's just looking at me directly into my eyes while she's doing that. I felt thirsty all of a sudden.

"Taylor's not there?" she asked, still staring at me.

"Nope he's not there." I said, and I can't help it. I stared at her legs again while she continued applying lotion on her legs then up on her inner thigh right below her… uhmmm. You know.

I can't take it anymore so I turned my back at her. "I'll just wait for you downstairs." I said. Then I left her room. If I will not leave her room and I decide to stay, I swear I'm not gonna control myself anymore, I might ravished her right then and there.

I snorted, she's such a fucking tease! I crossed my arms and I lay myself on her couch.

* * *

><p><strong> Calling all my readers, would you mind telling from now on what's your favorite scene in this chapter and the succeeding chapters? Please… Please… I just want to know what scene is your favorite. The cutest scene? Hottest scene? Anything. Just please tell me. It's the least you can do for me… it really makes me smile when I read your reviews so please… tell me what scene is your favorite…?<strong>

** And for the next chapter? The Dinner scene… and upcoming chapters: the Brittany-Santana passionate kissing scene on glee… and apart from the fav scene, I wanted to ask your suggestions on the dinner scene? I might write your request,.. =)**


	9. Dinner Date

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I've updated my other story, 'Straight or Not' so if you have time, give that story a shot, =) Hope you like the latest chapter there. **

**I want to accommodate all your wishes, all your suggestions, and so I hope that you like what I've written here. And about the fav scene last chapter, a lot of you chose the scene where Naya told everybody that she likes kissing Heather than Shay. And for the funny scene, I know you'll love the 'lotion scene'. That's my favorite too, actually. I love writing jealous Heather. I've read fanfics, just like you, that Naya's the one doing the chasing, so I'm gonna changed that in my story. **

**And ACHELE? Hmmm… I'm planning to include them here, I think I'm beginning to like them also because I've started to read FABERRY-ACHELE fanfics. And I loved their chemistry too, I watched them on youtube. They're basically like HEYA right?**

CHAPTER 9

_**NAYA**_

I can't help but noticed Heather checking me out ever since she came in my apartment. She's really not very subtle about it. I can feel my cheeks reddened whenever I caught her staring at me. Of course, I have to act naturally, coz I don't want her to know that she had this effect on me. I want to ask her why but I just can't ask her like, 'hey hemo, do you like me?' or 'I noticed you checking out on me,' or better yet, 'why did you kiss me that night?' It's so awkward asking your bestfriend like that, especially if that said bestfriend is straight and has a boyfriend living in with her. So what the fuck is this all about, right?

Anyway, we're on our way to Shay's apartment right now, coz she insisted on cooking dinner for all of us.

"So, Shay is cooking?" Heather asked me.

"Yeah." I said, "Listen, I hope you two could get along. Shay is nice." I really want them to get along. I know Heather is a friendly person that's why I don't understand her approach when it comes to Shay.

"I know she's nice, Naya. I've witnessed that." Heather simply said.

Then I took her hand and squeezed it, "It would really make me happy if you two could get along, you know."

Surprisingly, she dropped my hand, and said, "Don't worry, Nay. I'll try to get along with her, if that will make you happy."

I don't know, I detect sadness in her voice, so I asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." She said simply, not looking at me. She's just staring outside.

"Did you fight with Taylor?" I asked.

"No." then she looked at me straight into my eyes. "As a matter of fact, I'm planning to break up with him."

I felt my heart beats faster, I don't know why. "Why? Did he hurt you?"

"No. He's nice. But it's not working."

So this is the reason why she's gloomy this past few days, "Don't you love him anymore?"

"I still love him… but I'm NOT inlove with him anymore." She said.

"I'm so sorry, Heather." I said. "I didn't know that you're having a rough time with Taylor."

"It's not your fault, Naya. And I'm glad you're here with me." She smiled at me, that sweet smile that melts my heart every time I see it.

* * *

><p>"Hey! You're here! Exactly on time!" Shay said cheerfully. She gave me and Heather a kiss on the cheek. "Girls, I want you to meet Troian Bellisario. Troian, this is Naya Rivera and Heather Morris."<p>

Troian is so pretty, she has this amazing girl next door look. And when she opened her mouth to talk, "Hi, I'm so honored to meet you both, finally." She has this amazing husky voice that Dianna failed in comparison.

"I'm so glad to meet you, too." I gave her my sweetest smile.

Heather extended her hand for Troian, "I'm Heather. I'm glad I had the chance to meet Spencer Hastings in person." She said as she giggled.

Troian chuckled in return, "I'm so glad to meet Brittany S. Pierce in person too."

So, I've noticed that the two get along quite well, so I turn to Shay who was intently looking at Troian. "You have a nice place here." I said as I'm trying to get her attention.

"Yeah. Thanks. Anyway, let's eat? I've prepared lots of food." Shay said, and we all followed her in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Heather and I sits beside each other while Shay's infront of me and Troian infront of Heather. "So," I began, "When will we have the chance to meet Ashley and Lucy?"<p>

Shay answered first, "Well, they're out of the country right now. But you'll meet them soon."

Then Troian asked, "How about the other glee cast? I would love to meet Dianna and Lea."

"Sure. Maybe next time? They would love to meet you, too." Heather said.

So the conversation went on and on, I saw how Heather relaxed infront of Shay and I'm glad. But then something caught my eye, I am a very keen observer, by the way, so I'm gonna find that out later.

* * *

><p>Heather is in the living room with Troian. Apparently, Troian wants to see Heather dance so she showed her dancing moves at her.<p>

And this is my chance to be alone with Shay. And so, I decided to used it. "Shay."

"Yeah?" she turned to face me.

"I have something to ask."

"What is it? You can ask me anything, Naya."

"It's about Troian." I simply said, and I saw how her eyes avoided mine.

"What about her?" she asked, still not looking at me directly.

"I noticed that you never take your eyes away from her. And I know for a fact that you're much closer to Ashley than with her, so why did you decide to invite her over dinner?"

"Ashley's not here, I told you already." She said, she didn't pay attention on my first sentence. I noticed that.

"Okay, Ashley's out of town, but that's not the point. I want you to be honest with me. Do you like Troian?" I said to her, not wanting to give her any chance to avoid my question.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SHAY<strong>_

How did she know? I mean, am I that obvious? I'm screwed. "Uhmm… it's not like that." I said but Naya gave me an 'oh really?' look. So I decided to reveal my feelings, "Okay. You caught me. Fuck! How did you know? Am I that obvious? I swear I'm being subtle about it." I started to panicked.

Naya chuckled, "Well, for one, you never take your eyes away from her. And about you being obvious? I don't know, I'm just a keen observer, so I really noticed that."

"Please don't tell anybody." I said. I know she won't tell this to anyone but I still want to say it infront of her.

"Your secret is safe with me, don't worry. Anyway, why don't you tell her?"

I looked at her, "Seriously? You know I can't tell her like that? She's my friend, it might ruin our friendship, and besides she doesn't even know that I like her. She knows I like you."

"What? You tell her that you like me? Why?"

"I want to know if she's jealous or something." I said, I'm so embarassed right now, I can't believe I told Naya that I told Troian that I like her.

"So, is she jealous?" she asked me.

"Honestly, I don't know, maybe she's not. She just told me that she wants to meet you, so I planned on this whole dinner." I said.

"Hmmm… there's only one way to find out. We have to make her jealous."

I giggled infront of her, "Actually that was my initial plan, but I didn't go through with it because of Heather."

She gave me a confused look, "Heather?"

"Yeah. She's already giving me death glares ever since we met." I told her, I also want to know Naya's reaction about this. About Heather.

"No. She doesn't."

"Seriously, Naya? I thought you're a keen observer or something? Surely you knew that she doesn't like me, right? It's like I'm stealing you away from her. But I'm not mad, I find it cute actually, her being possessive of you."

She shook her head, "I refused to believe that. She's just possessive of me coz I'm her bestfriend. She doesn't like me the way you're pertaining to. She's straight and she has a boyfriend."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." I winked at her.

"We're going to make both of them jealous?"

I nod my head, and she gave me that flirtatious smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HEATHER<strong>_

I lowered the volume of Shay's speaker when Troian and I stopped dancing. We're so exhausted. I showed her my moves, and she danced with me too. She's one of the nice girls I've ever met in my entire life. "That was fun. You danced like a pro, too."

Troian smacked me in my arm, "No, I'm not. I'm nothing compared to you."

I giggled at her, "But you certainly can dance, you're amazing too."

"Thanks. You're still the best anyway." She said. "Hey, where are they?"

"I don't know. Probably still in the kitchen making dessert." I said. I didn't show to Troian that I'm worried. What took them so long anyway? If it wasn't for Troian here, I'd probably went back straight into the kitchen to pull Naya from Shay.

"Naya's nice. I like her." Troian said that made me turned my head to face her. No, not again. Not another competition! Please. Shay is already enough as my competition for Naya.

"You like her? like really LIKE her?" I asked, I should know right?

She laughed at me with that sultry voice of hers, "No, not like that. Shay's probably gonna kill me."

I raised my eyebrow, "Why would Shay kill you? You're with Shay?"

I noticed her uneasiness but then it disappeared instantly. "I'm not WITH Shay. Why would you think that?"

"Well, I've noticed that she never take her eyes away from you, and you too, you never take your eyes away from her. And you're so touchy with each other too." As I've said this, I noticed Troian blushing profusely.

"No, we're not like that. She likes Naya. She told me she likes Naya." Troian said that made my whole body stiff for a second.

"She. Likes. Naya." I repeat. oh god! I knew it!

"Heather, are you okay?" Troian asked me, concern in her voice.

"Yeah. I am."

"So, you think Naya likes her?" she asked me. I looked at her directly in her eyes.

"Do you like Shay?" I counter ask her, "I want you to be honest with me."

Troian stared deeply into my eyes, that I felt the intensity there, "Yeah. I like her. Like a lot. I never thought I like girls, but when I met her, I felt something I can't explain. And when I watched her kissing other girls on the show, I just can't help but feel jealous. I silently wished that Spencer and Emily hooked up, for me to have a chance to kiss her, which I know is impossible."

I instantly felt Troian's feelings over Shay, coz I'm feeling that way too, with Naya. "Let's make Shay jealous." I said to her and she gave me that unbelievable look.

"She's not interested with me. She likes Naya."

"We'll see. I saw how she looks at you, and I swear there's something in there. So, do you agree or not?" I asked her. I wanted to help her, and I have a double purpose too, I want to make Naya jealous. I want to see her reaction if I hooked up with another girl.

"Okay. Let's do it." Troian said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TROIAN<strong>_

So I've decided to give it a shot. Maybe Heather was right. But actually, I doubt it coz Shay already told me that she likes Naya so what are my chances, right?

But then we heard their footsteps, a signal for me and Heather to do our little scene. Heather leaned over me, pretending that we're both exhausted from dancing, so I wrapped my left arm around her.

"Hey guys!" Shay excitedly said, "Let's have a drink." I know she noticed my arm wrapped around Heather but I didn't see any reaction from her. My confidence went down.

I glanced at Naya who's the one looking at my arm wrapped around her bestfriend. Then I looked at Heather leaning beside me , and then I noticed that she's looking at Naya whose hand rested on Shay's waist. Uh-oh! What's the meaning of this? Could it be that they're a couple now? It can't be. They can't be together for like 20 minutes right?

Heather sat up straight, then she walked towards Shay and get the bottled wine from her. "Yeah. Let's have a drink." Then she went straight back at me, gave me a glass of wine, and sits next to me.

Shay sits on the other couch, then Naya sits beside her. I saw how they were so touchy with each other. They even shared a glass of wine. Which I don't get it, actually. Shay has her own glass of wine, but she drank on Naya's glass. They're doing things normal couple do.

Heather whispered something to me like, _"Don't get too obvious."_

I get it, she doesn't want me to stare at them in an obvious kind of way, so I whispered back at her, _"Sorry, I just can't help it. They're so fucking close."_

"You should have seen Troian danced with me, she's so good, she knows how to do a sexy dance. She's hot!" Heather said, obviously flirting with me.

"Well, you're hot too, I would love to dance with you again, Heather."

"Maybe some other time?" she asked me, batting her eyelashes. I can feel Naya and Shay's gaze at me. So, is it working? I asked myself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NAYA<strong>_

Okay, what the fuck is happening right here? I can see Heather hitting on Troian, and I suddenly felt jealous! She can't like Troian right? They just met. Although I admit, Troian is really fucking gorgeous, and her voice, she has this sultry, bedroom voice that can make you hot all over. So, Heather likes Troian now? I shouldn't left them together. I blame myself for this.

Then I noticed Shay's reaction, she's not very good in hiding her feelings, so I caught her hand and intertwined them with mine. "I would like to see Troian's sexy dance." I said.

"I saw her danced, she's really good. Remember that scene when Spencer and Alex danced in the kitchen? That was hot." She said, and I felt Shay's confidence again. Good.

I saw how Troian blushed, "Yeah. I thought you forgot about that. That was so long time ago."

"How could I forget that? You're like smoking hot there." Shay said and I gave her a little squeeze on the hand.

"I have to watched that on youtube again," I said laughing, but then I noticed Heather looking at my hands whose apparently, holding Shay's hands. I instantly felt her death glare that I immediately dropped Shay's hands. Then I saw how she gulped her remaining wine in her glass. Uh-oh, am I in trouble?

* * *

><p><em><strong>HEATHER<strong>_

I'm getting pissed right now, like what the fuck? Right? Why are they holding each other's hands? I can't help it, I feel really really jealous. I don't care if Naya saw me giving her a death glare, she's in trouble alright. I'm so pissed at her right now. Okay, Shay likes her, she doesn't need to reciprocate Shay's feelings in just a matter of minutes right? She can't be that easy, right?

And what the fuck did they do in that several minutes they were together in the kitchen? Did they kissed? Oh shit! They can't kissed! Naya is mine! Only mine. I can't just give her to Shay, I love her. I'm crazy, madly inlove with Naya Rivera.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? what's your favorite scene in this chapter? Tell me.. Tell me… =)<strong>

**And for the next chapter? The aftermath of Jealous Naya and especially Jealous Heather… and hey, there's still Brittany-Santana passionate kissing scenes on glee… So, are you all excited for the next chapter? Well, me too… =)**


	10. The aftermath of Jealous Heather & Naya

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, and for those who said that this is their favorite HEYA fanfic now, thanks, that's really too much, coz I'm a fan of other fanfic too, and I also have my own personal favorite Heya/Brittana fanfic. So you, telling me that this is ur favorite ryt now really melts my heart. And 75 reviews? Thank you so much! **

** I'm so sorry for making this chapter short, coz I'm so sleepy ryt now, I just finished my duty but I just can't sleep without updating this story, coz I know ur all looking forward to this chap. So please forgive me for this short chapter, anyway, I know u'll still love this anyway… so here it is, chap 10 the aftermath of jealous naya and heather…**

CHAPTER 10

_**HEATHER**_

The conversation went on, I can see that Shay is exaggeratedly flirting with Naya. And Troian does the same thing to me. I'm so jealous and I'm glad Troian is here with me, I know she's jealous too but we're like supporting each other.

But seriously, I don't know who's jealous with who, and who really wins in this game of flirting coz I think I'm the one losing here. Shay and Naya never stopped babbling about their kissing scene and bed scene and I'm getting angrier each second.

"Seriously, Naya, you're really a good kisser." Shay said, while giving Naya a seductive smile.

Naya just laugh, obviously she's avoiding my eyes now, coz I swear if she looks at me, I'm gonna give her the fucking death glare that she's gonna remember in her entire lifetime. "What can I say? You're not so bad yourself, Shay. And Troian," she turned to Troian whose sitting beside me, still avoiding my eyes, "You should have seen the kiss. It's pretty damn hot. Shay is so good at kissing."

I can feel Troian's uneasiness as she answers, "Err… yeah… I've seen her shoot kissing scenes in PLL, and I have to agree with you with that." she smiled as she said, trying to act normally infront of Naya and Shay.

Good thing I've watched PLL so I know that Troian's kissing scenes were hot too, and so I reacted, "Hey, I've watched your Spencer's scene too," I said as I turn to Troian, "And your scenes were really hot."

Troian looks at me and give me a knowing smile, thanking me silently, "I'm so flattered, I'm blushing right now, actually."

I touch her cheeks, "Aww… you're so cute. I like it when you blushed." I said sweetly at her.

Troian and I were staring at each other and I can feel Naya staring at me, I gave Troian my sweetest voice, "You know what, if I'm single, I swear I'm gonna make you mine. You're just so pretty and sexy. And hot on the dance floor."

I swear I heard Naya and Shay gasp unbelievably, I look at them and I just smile, I can see their eyes widening for a second but then vanish as they felt my gaze at them.

"They're so cute right?" Naya said to Shay as they're looking at each other right now, "Too bad Heather, you're not single." She said as she put her gaze on me then goes back to Shay's eyes, "And good, coz I'm single, and you're single, right Shay?"

Shay nods. And I know that look on Naya's face, I know she'll do something horrible, I can fucking feel it!

"Coz I really want to kiss you, I'm so hot for you right now." She said directly to Shay. "I hope they won't mind." Naya said referring to us, and that's a fucking lie! Coz I swear to God I'm gonna kill Naya right now, she already step the boundaries!

As Naya cupped Shay's chin and prepared to kiss Shay on the lips, the rage that's building up inside me bursted out, I stand up and before she kiss Shay, I grab her arm and pull her from Shay, making her stand up. "Okay! Enough! We're going home right now Naya!"

I towered over her, I'm so angry right now. I can feel her death glare too, her Santana's death glare actually coz Naya's never been mad at me. But I swear she won't win at me this time. I'm taller, and I'm angrier, so there's no way she's gonna win our intense staring contest!

"Fine!" she said, she pulls her hand from my vice-grip hold, and turns to Shay, "Thanks for the dinner, Shay. Anyway, we're going. I'm just gonna text you later, okay?" Then she turns to Troian, "I'm so sorry for this, Troian."

I grab my purse beside Troian, and whispers to her, _"Go get your girl. This is your last chance."_

Troian nods then she whispers back, _"Are you two okay?"_

I nod at her. _"Don't worry. Just focus on Shay okay? I'm gonna take care of Naya."_

Maybe we're taking too long whispering with each other that Naya said in a loud voice, obviously mad, "I thought we're going!"

She's mad, well, I am too, I'm so so mad so I walk past her and headed to the front door.

* * *

><p>Inside Naya's car, we didn't talk with each other, I can see that she's angry coz of the way her fingers tremble while driving. Well as I said, I'm mad too, so there's no way I'm gonna bow down at her.<p>

As we reach our destination, Naya's house, she steps out of her car and slams the car door, I step out of her car and slams the door too. She looks at me when she heard me slamming her car door, and I raise my eyebrow at her, so she went straight on her apartment and I followed her.

* * *

><p>We were inside her apartment that I burst out on her, "Okay, what the fuck, Naya? Like, seriously? What's going on with you and Shay?"<p>

She's pissed too, I can tell that, "There's nothing going on with me and Shay!"

"Oh really? Am I just imagining things or what? I saw you flirting with her! And don't deny it! You even let her drink in your glass!" I can't help it, I'm bursting out right now!

"Am I the only one flirting with someone here? How about you and Troian? What are you guys up to, huh? You're basically over each other!" she yelled at me. Is she jealous? Coz she sounds jealous right now. But then I remember her trying to kiss Shay, and oh my god! The rage inside me rises again.

"I am not the one who tried to kiss Shay infront of me and Troian!" I shout back at her.

She put her hands up in frustration, then she turns away from me.

"Don't you turn your back away from me, Naya!" I said as I walk towards her.

She turn to face me, and we're dangerously close that I can feel her breath as she speaks, "You were hitting on Troian!"

"And you tried to kiss Shay!" I countered.

"You don't know the reas…" she said as she turn away from me again but then, as a reflex, I grab her wrist and force her to face me and without a word, I clash my mouth against hers. It was an angry kiss. I know I'm bruising her lips right now, but I don't care, I want her so bad. I literally force my tongue against her as she opens her mouth. Her tongue meet mine and she stuck out her tongue for me to suck it. A moan escape my throat as she push me against the wall. We continue giving each other an angry kiss.

I immediately change our position so that her back is now against the wall. I'm running out of breath so I attack her neck instead, I heard her moan and I continue kissing her there, sucking her pulse point. I'm so hot right now, I want her really really bad. So, I came back for her lips, and while I'm kissing her again, I'm beginning to rip off her blouse. I swear to god I can't control myself anymore.

And then I heard my cellphone ringing, Lea's voice came into life. We assigned personalize ringing tone for each one of us, so we knew who's calling.

Naya started to pull apart from me, but I push her against the wall once more, "Ignore it." Then I continue assaulting her lips again. We continue kissing each other again for like 5 seconds then her cellphone rang, this time it's Dianna's singing voice.

"It's Di." She mumbles against my lips.

"Fuck Dianna." I hissed, i don't want Dianna to interrupt my moment with Naya.

So we continue kissing each other, but then our cellphone never stops ringing, and it's making my head explode, Lea and Dianna's voice. Who knows that there might be a time that I'm gonna hate their fucking voices!

Naya pulls away from me, and she grab her cellphone from her purse. And so I mirrored her movements and I answered my own damn phone.

"What!" I yelled at my phone.

"Hemo, I need you here right now. Come to my apartment, please. I need someone to talk to." Lea croaked. Seems like she's crying.

I really am, worried at her, but I'm really pissed at her bad timing, "Why me? Where's Di?" I asked and I turn to face Naya who's on the phone too with Dianna.

"It's about Dianna. Something happened. Just please come over here." She begged again.

I let out a sigh of frustration, "Okay. I'll come over." And then I ended the line.

Naya ended her phone call too, "It's Dianna." She began, "She's coming over here. What did Lea wants?"

I stared at her and her swollen lips, I cringed at the sight of blood on her lower lip. I knew that was my fault, I remember biting her lower lip earlier. "She wants me to come over her apartment." I walked towards her, and touched her lower lip and wipe the blood off her, "I'm so sorry for this."

She noticed the blood on my fingertip, and she encircled it and put it directly on her mouth. And she slowly sucked my fingertip and holy shit! I felt the instant sensation on my finger and it just made me hot all over!

I pushed her against the wall AGAIN, and kissed her AGAIN, but this time very carefully coz I know her lips were already bruised by me. So I gave her a slow yet passionate kiss that made her want for more. I slowly licked her upper lip then her lower lip, and she began to moan, and may I say, Naya's moan are priceless. Just by hearing it, i can instantly feel the throbbing between my legs.

"Nay…" I moaned, I want her to touch me as much as I want to touch her.

But a sudden knock on the door, made me cursed under my breath. "Fuck! Why did she have to be this early?"

She smiled, "I think you should go." Her hands on my shoulders.

"Do I have to?" I gave her my best pout. That I know she can't resist.

"Yes. You've got to talk to Lea." She said softly.

I stomped my foot like a child as I pulled away from her, and I heard Naya laughed at me. "I don't want to go. I want to have my sweet lady kisses on."

"Hemo…" she gave me a death glare, no, erase that, a very cute death glare that I immediately gave in.

"Okay. Okay. I'm gonna go now." I said as I reached for the door and opened it. I can see Dianna's shock face as she saw me. "Nice timing, Di." I said, and she gave me a curious look.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." I said then rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? Actually I didn't plan for them to kiss here in this chapter but then I changed my mind, I think it's kindda hot when jealous Heather kissed jealous Naya? Right? Don't you agree with me? So a kiss must really occur at this time. I know you love it. =)<strong>

**So, let's hear it from you now… What's your favorite scene? Please specify, I'm flattered if you answer everything, but please choose the scene you like the most… =)**


	11. Naya's POV

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks a lot for taking time to review this story, thank you also for the new readers who put this story on alerts. Thanks for the new reviews too… I have so many readers all around the world now, and it really feels good knowing we're u all coming from. Hope u wud put ur location when u review… and keep it coming, please…. =) And for ur favorite scene last chapter: the winning scene is the scene where Heather grabbed Naya before she kissed Shay. That's my fav scene too. And well, others chose the 'angry' kissing scene of corz. Well, my favorite too, I love writing that, I love jealous and angry heather, I love writing her when she's like that, haha! Anyway, this chapter, as you may all say, the drama began… hope u still like this drama chapter… =)**

**And to all who requested Naya's POV, here it is… enjoy! And so, I'm gonna sleep now. Hopefully when I wake up, I will receive lots and lots of reviews… so thanks in advance =)**

CHAPTER 11

_**NAYA**_

I'm on my way to the set of glee, and my mind is battling with my heart. I don't know if I can face her feeling like this. What happen last night with Heather was a mistake, that's my mind speaking. And my heart tells otherwise. I can feel my heart pounding inside my chest. I don't know if I can act naturally infront of her. I honestly don't know why am I feeling like this? I want to be with Heather, but I can't let myself fall in love with her. I'm weak when it comes to love. Love? Is that what I'm really feeling towards my bestfriend? Or it's just that we're just too close with each other that I think I'm falling for her? I remembered my last conversation with Dianna, I know deep in my heart she's right.

* * *

><p><em>As soon as Heather left, I immediately look at myself in the mirror. I started buttoning my polo shirt coz Heather, as I remembered it, rip it apart. Thank god, the buttons were still intact. Who knows that Heather can be violent sometimes, I giggle when I remembered her losing control over me. She's so hot! <em>

_ I noticed the blood stains on my lower lip, I can't believe that she bit me. She must be really fucking jealous when she thought I will kiss Shay. And I never seen her THAT mad at me, it's like I'm her girlfriend or something. And the way she kissed me, oh erase that, attacked me with a kiss? It just made my knees weak._

_ "Hey. I saw Heather. Is she mad at me? Coz she looks really mad." Dianna said as she entered my apartment. _

_"No she's not. We just had a small fight, it's not because of you." I told her. Well, I lied, coz Dianna, you're timing is really really worst. It made me sexually frustrated. Well, I can't tell her that of course. Then I turn to her, "What really happened, Di?"_

_ I motioned for her to sit down, and I sat beside her._

_ "It's about Lea. You know she's dating Cory right?" she started._

_ I nod. "Yes of course."_

_ "And Cory set up a date for me, so we had this double date." _

_ "Uh-huh." Honestly, I don't know where this is going._

_ "The date went well actually, Cory's friend was nice. He flirted with me, and I flirted with him too, of course."_

_ "Then?" I urge her to continue._

_ "Then when Lea and I got home from the said date, she acted weird, and she said that I shouldn't flirt with that guy."_

_ "Why? I thought he's nice?" _

_ "I don't know, she's mad at me for flirting with my date. Which I really don't get it, I'm not flirting with Cory, I'm flirting with MY DATE. So I don't really understand her, then she fought with me, and I yelled at her, then… then…"_

_ Oh boy, this scene looks very familiar… I thought._

_ "Then… she… she kissed me." Dianna said, then lowered her head._

_ "She what?" I said, maybe I just imagined hearing things, I want her to repeat what she had just said._

_ "Lea kissed me. She pulled me against her, and she kissed me, like really really kissed me." _

_ I was speechless, shocked actually. Coz the scene Dianna is telling me right now was the same scene that happened between me and Heather. So how would I suppose to react to that? _

_ "Nay, are you listening? Lea kissed me."_

_ "Oh, yeah, yeah. I've heard you. So what did you do?" I asked._

_ "I kissed her back." She said again, not meeting my gaze. "It felt good, Nay. It really felt perfect."_

_ I nod, coz I also felt complete when Heather kissed me awhile ago. _

_ "But then, Cory called. And Lea answered the call, and while she's staring at me, she said, 'I love you too' to Cory. And I just snapped! Is she playing games with me? She acted jealous and kissed me then she can say I love you to his boyfriend? What am i? A fucking toy?" Dianna said in a loud voice, obviously angry with Lea._

_ Instantly, I felt Dianna's heartache like it's the same as mine. Heather, having a boyfriend, kissed me like two times already in a different situation, and suddenly I felt confused. "She can't do that to you." I told Dianna, but I said it to myself too. Heather can't hurt me, right? She's my bestfriend. _

_ Then I felt Dianna's eyes on my lips, "Hey, you have blood in your lips. What happened?"_

_ Then I immediately wiped it with my finger, "Oh, this. I just…" I can't look directly on her eyes, "I just tripped. I'm getting clumsy right now." Then I laughed. _

_ But Dianna didn't laugh, "You know that excuse is lame, Naya." Then she cupped my chin and turned my head sideways, then I felt her gaze on my neck, Oh shit! Heather must have given me a kissmark, and Dianna is looking at it right now. I panicked, I immediately covered it with my hand. "It's not what you think it is, Di."_

_ "Heather." She whispered. _

_ Holy shit! I'm busted! _

_ "That's why she's mad at me earlier, coz I interrupted something." She said. I lowered my head, then she continued, "What are you thinking? Are you two together now? She's still with Taylor, for god's sake!" she scolded me as if i'm a kid._

_ "We're not together." There's no point in denying it. _

_ "So you broke up now? When did this started? Shit Naya! I can't believe you hid this from me." She said, hurt in her voice. _

_ I shook my head, "No, Di. We're not even together. As far as I know we're just friends."_

_ "Yeah. Friends with benefits!"_

_ "No! Not like that. Listen Di, she started acting like this when I started filming movie with Shay Mitchell. She acted jealous, overprotective, and sometimes a bitch to Shay. We accidently kissed in the car, but then we never talked about it. Then this dinner with Shay and Troian, she acted like a jealous girlfriend when I flirted with Shay. Well, actually, I'm kindda pissed at her coz she flirted with Troian too."_

_ "Wait up. I'm confused. Why is Heather flirting with Troian? Troian Bellisario a.k.a. Spencer Hastings right? She's pretty and hot." Dianna said, wide-eyed._

_ I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, she's hot. Totally. Not as hot as Shay, but nevertheless, hot."_

_ "But not as hot as you." She said to me and I blushed._

_ "You're hot too." I said and I made her blushed too. We giggle with each other for awhile, "Anyway, I honestly don't know why she flirted with Troian, while I'm flirting with Shay just to make Troian jealous."_

_ "Wait again! What? I don't get it." She said, obviously confused._

_ "Shay likes Troian. And Troian is straight. But I noticed something with Troian, so I just told Shay to make her jealous just to see her reaction." I explained slowly to her._

_ "And then?"_

_ "Well, apparently, I'm so distracted with Heather flirting with Troian that I didn't notice if Troian's jealous or not. Then Heather snapped at the middle of our flirting game and dragged me out of Shay's house. Then she's mad at me, I'm mad at her too, so then she kissed me and I kissed her back, thus the result was this." I pointed out my lower lip and the kissmark on my neck._

_ "Wow! Basically what happen with me and Lea. That's why you're so quiet earlier." Dianna said, but then in a serious tone, she continued, "So what was Heather's reason for kissing you?"_

_ "I don't know. We haven't talked about it coz you came." I said to her, then I saw her guity face, "Nah, remove that guilt on your face. Good thing you came though, you coming here made me think." _

_ "What are you thinking right now?" Dianna asked, but then, "Oh, erase that. I want to ask you, and you answer me honestly."_

_ "What?" I looked at her._

_ "Are you inlove with Heather?"_

_ Oh that question made me retreat. Am I really inlove with Heather? "I don't know Di. One thing I'm very sure though, I don't want to lose her. She's my bestfriend, she's very important to me. I can't afford losing her."_

_ "Listen, Nay." She touched my hand that rested on my lap, and she stared at me with sincerity, "I love Heather. I love you too Naya. I want you to be happy. I want you to be together. You're perfect for each other."_

_ I smiled._

_ "But."_

_ "But what?" I asked, confused._

_ "But what about Taylor?"_

_ "She said she's breaking up with him." _

_ "I thought you never talked after the kiss?" she asked._

_ "She told me before the dinner date with Shay and Troian."_

_ Then Dianna nods, "Okay. Let's say for example, she really broke up with Taylor. Then you two entered in a relationship, then you fall madly inlove with her. You both fall madly in love with each other at this point of time. But what about after 10 years? Do you remember her interview in a magazine? She said, she envisioned herself marrying Taylor and have kids with him? She bravely told that in a public magazine, Naya. She sees herself marrying a man and have kids."_

_ A tear came down from my eyes, my heart aches just by thinking of it. I can't. I can't fall in love with her, I don't want to hate her for the rest of my life if she happen to break my heart in the future. _

_ "You don't want to lose her." Dianna said, as if reading my mind._

_ "I don't want to lose her. I rather choose her as my bestfriend who will be with me for the rest of my life than to be in a relationship with her knowing that our future will still be a blur." I said to Dianna._

_ Then Dianna nodded. "I understand you perfectly, Nay. Coz I'm feeling the same way too towards Lea."_

_ I hugged her, as tears came running down through my cheek. "I don't want to be hurt, I just don't want to be hurt. Heather can break my heart into pieces." I whispered to her._

_ "I know, Nay, I know." Then she pulled out from my embrace, "Can I stay here just for a night?"_

_ "You can stay here whenever you like, Di." I said._

* * *

><p>I went straight to my trailer to change. There's no sign of Heather. Good. I don't want to see Heather right now. I don't know how to react infront of her.<p>

I opened my trailer door and I went straight inside.

As I closed the door behind me, someone hugged me and kissed the crook of my neck. Shit! It's Heather. I know it's her, I can smell her perfume.

"I've been waiting for you, Nay. Why aren't you answering my texts?" Heather whispered in my ears, and she gently kiss my earlobe, and I felt my knees getting weaker.

I try to suppress a moan as she licks the insides of my ear. Her hands tightly hugging my stomach, pulling me against her front. Shit! How am I supposed to think straight if she's doing this to me? I'm not a saint, for god's sake! I don't know if I can handle THIS KIND OF TEMPTATION.

She left my ear, thank god! but then she licked my neck. Holy shit! What is she doing to me? Why is she acting like this? I hadn't realized that a delicious moan escaped my throat, oh fuck! Now I'm totally screwed. I close my eyes, trying to remember what Dianna and I talked about last night. I need to resist her, I really need to resist her!

But my mind is not working, my body is taking control. God, how could she do this to me? How could she stimulate all of my senses in a matter of seconds? She moves infront of me while kissing my neck, then slowly she moves her lips and she found mine. I felt her tongue against my lips asking for entrance, and stupid me I granted it. I open my mouth for her, and she savoured my taste, I stuck out my tongue too and directed it towards her mouth, god! she's so delicious! We continue kissing each other, sucking and licking each other's lips.

I don't want to stop, but I need to! Naya, pull yourself together and stop Heather, I begged inside my mind. Please. Why can't I bring myself to pull out from her delicious kisses?

She pulled away and said to me breathlessly, "Nay, I want you. Right now."

"No." I said.

Then Heather pulled away from me completely, and looked into my eyes, "No?"

I nodded. My strength came back in slowly, "Heather, we can't do this. This was a mistake."

"I'm sorry, am I going too fast?" she asked, and I admit she looks adorable when she said that.

But I need to be strong. "You don't understand. We can't do this. What happened was just a mistake. You're just confused."

I noticed a change in her eyes, I knew exactly what those eyes meant, she's angry. "I am not confused! I want this Naya! And I know you want this too!"

I shook my head, "We're bestfriends. We just can't do this."

"Do you honestly tell me that you don't like this?" she said, her eyes burning with anger.

I have to tell a lie, "I don't want this." I said, staring directly at her piercing blue eyes.

"Liar." She said then she left and closed the door with a bang.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you won't hate Naya on this chapter… As I've said, I don't want them to be together yet, coz if they're together at this point, the story might come to an end, and I sincerely hope u don't like that to happen at this time… coz we're still enjoying this fanfic right?<strong>

**And P.S. Please don't hate Dianna. She's having the same feeling too along with Naya… =)**

**Anyway, so again with the favorite scene? What's ur favorite? **


	12. Brittana Scenes

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I honestly love your reviews and thank you for sharing me your favorite scenes! So I'm giving a shotout to those who recently reviewed the last chapter:**

**Meg 8099: Woah! Make this a movie? i'm so flattered with ur comment about this making a series, or a movie. actually, I really want to be a scriptwriter aside from being a novel writer, and I want to be a director too, haha! Uhm and don't worry, I will not make you sad, hope this chapter will make you happy.. thank you for telling me im an incredible writer. =)**

**Tianna: I actually waited for you to come back and comment with the last chapter before I decide to write the next chapter. And really? The first thing u did was read my fanfic? I'm blushing ryt now, haha yeah ur ryt, im not planning on finishing it yet. So no need to worry. =)**

**Lheia: what made you turned on actually? Haha thanks for telling me im good. =)**

**Nayariveraholic: really got you hooked? Thanks thanks. Whats ur fav scene? Hope u can put it in ur next review. =)**

**Varina: And so, this is the chapter you're waiting for, the brittana scene. Hope u like it. =)**

**Effy: ur fav scene is the whole chapter? Yay! Thanks haha! But still u decided for the nayanna talk as ur favorite. I like that too. And about Shay, hmmm… yeah she will stay in this story too just to make heather jealous. =)**

**Peaceagent15: yeah, I used a lot of parallelism,, because I also ship the other characters involve. Haha. I love SPEMILY, and FABERRY so im giving them a storyline… =)**

**xxx-over-the-storm=xxx: you know ur my fav reader, I'm sorry for not making it in facebook, coz our internet was not good when I got home, so I decided to just write. Anyway I know u love an update, so this is for you. Love the way ur relating to my characters. =)**

**CGB21: thanks for loving this fic! Hope u can put ur fav scene in ur nxt review. =)**

**Itrasco: I didn't include Lea and Heather's conversation, but maybe in the future chapter, I'm so happy u understand what Dianna told Naya. She had a point right? =)**

**Igotasecrettokeep: I LOVE YOU TOO for loving me coz I make this fanfic! Haha! Ur fav scene also was Dianna-Naya talk. Mine too. Love their conversation! =) **

**ErosEternaGlee: I also love Jealous Hemo. So u might love this chapter again. Haha And yeah. Don't be mad at Di, she's my first favorite character on glee when I watched season 1. Season 2 was Brittany. Then on season 3, Naya Rivera became my favorite that I dedicate all this fanfic I wrote to her. haha =)**

**And now, I present u the NEXT CHAPTER… Brittana Scenes…**

CHAPTER 12

_**HEATHER**_

I don't want to be here right now. I'm thinking of a valid reason on how I can excuse myself so that I can leave the set and go home instead. I want to go as far as I can go away from here, away from everything, away from Naya. I don't know why Naya acted the way she acted earlier. I kissed her and everytime i kissed her, she kissed me back. So what's exactly the problem here? And she said she didn't like it? Oh come on! I know she liked my kisses, there's no doubt about. What made her changed her mind overnight? I'm pretty sure she wanted me last night as much as I wanted her. If Dianna and Lea did not interrupt, I'm positively sure that we're gonna find ourselves in her bed. And I'm gonna confess that I'm in love with her. But now, she broke my heart and shattered it into pieces. I never felt broken like this. Even with Taylor and my on and off relationship with him.

"Heather! Are you even listening to me?" Ryan asked, a warning tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry." I said. I'm sitting beside Naya in the glee choir room, because obviously, Santana and Brittany must sit beside each other whole the time coz they're a couple. So I don't have any choice. I'm still angry at her, that's why I didn't acknowledge her presence when she sits beside me. She's quiet too.

"So, I was saying, you and Naya will do the Brittana kissing scene today." He said.

Holy shit! Is that today? I really forgot about that. I don't want to kiss her, I mean yeah, I still want to kiss Naya but not today, I'm still mad at her. But I can never say no to Ryan. He's still our boss, and this is work. "Yeah. No problem." I said softly. Then Ryan continue telling the other scenes that we will all shoot today.

* * *

><p>Naya is sitting cross-legged on her bed with her pyjamas. And I admit she looks so cute with those. Her hair tied up on a messy bun. She looked at me as I approached her, because that's written in the script, so I have to sit beside her on her bed. I managed to sit beside her but I didn't say anything, still waiting for Ryan's cue to start my Brittany lines.<p>

"Heather." She whispered and I turned to face her.

"What?" I snapped.

"I'm so sorry." She said, then I rolled my eyes. I didn't answer her, as I've said, I am still mad at her for lying to me, thus breaking my heart.

"Okay. On with the lines. Brittany, you take Santana's hand and caressed it while you delivered your first line."

I nod. Then I turned to face Naya, I held her hand and caressed it, her hands were cold, I've noticed.

**"I've been looking all over for you, San. You didn't attend class today, even glee."**

**"I'm sorry Britt. Sorry for making you worried. It's just that I went to visit my abuela again and she rejected me again, I was so upset." She said as tears formed in her eyes.**

**"Oh, San… you should have called me and I would have come with you." I said, as I wiped the tears on her cheeks.**

**"I don't want you to see me like this, Brit. I don't want to be weak infront of you."**

**"I love you Santana," I paused coz I want to emphasized that words to Naya, then I continued, "I accept you for what you are. You don't have to be strong infront of me. I will always be here for you."**

Then this is the moment, I cupped her chin and stared deeply in her eyes. I can see the uneasiness forming in her eyes, and that made me lose my concentration in our scene. "I'm sorry. This makes me really uncomfortable." I said to Ryan, as I stand up.

"I thought we talked about this? I thought both of you agreed with this?" Ryan said, obviously irritated.

Naya grabbed my wrist as I was about to answer Ryan, "We're sorry, we're just a little distracted Ryan."

I turned to Naya and she pulled me slowly back to bed by pulling my wrist. "We're gonna do this, Heather. This is work." She whispered to me. She did this to save me from Ryan's wrath.

"Okay." I said. "Let's just get this over with." Yeah. Let's just finish this scene and go home.

"Okay Brittany. Give Santana a passionate kiss. All the love that you feel for her, express all of that with a kiss." Ryan said to me.

So I cupped her chin again, and I started to kiss Naya, it was an obligatory kiss. I just kiss her upper lip then her lower lip then I pulled out.

"Heather, I told you already, a passionate kiss. That wasn't passionate. Do you know the term passionate? Okay, I understand that you and Naya are bestfriends in real life, I know this is really awkward for the both of you, but we've already talk about this." He said to me.

I nod, then Naya whispered to me again, "It's okay Heather, just kiss me. And this will be over."

So we continue the scene again, I cupped her chin and pressed my lips against her and she began kissing me. And my knees felt weak, I didn't respond her kisses.

"Cut!" Ryan yelled, and Naya pulled away from me. "Brittany will lead the kiss, not Santana."

And so we repeat the scene again, this time I take the lead, but Ryan still wasn't satisfied. It lacks passion, he said. Not that I blame him, I'm really not up to this right now. I want Naya to kiss me, not Santana to kiss me. There's a difference there.

So after 5 takes, Ryan was obviously dissapointed and so he said in a higher tone, "God! Who wants to show Heather how to kiss passionately!"

"I can."

I turned to face Dianna, who's now standing beside the cameraman. She had this determined look on her face that made me furrowed my eyebrows. Our eyes met. Then her next statement completely caught me off guard. "I can show Brittany how to kiss Santana passionately." She said as she move towards us.

What the hell!

* * *

><p><em><strong>NAYA <strong>_

Seriously, what is Dianna up to? I'm so shock, I can't even react as Dianna move towards me. I saw Heather looking at me with confusion in her eyes, as she stand up and stayed behind Dianna.

I glanced around me, and I saw Kevin smiling, and he said something like, "This is getting interesting. Unholy Trinity reunites."

Then Chris said, "Oh my god! I'm so gonna watch this."

Jenna commented too, "Can't wait to watch! Go Quinn!"

Then Mark said with a smirk on his face, "Lucky Santana. I wish that I'm in your shoes right now."

I rolled my eyes at Mark. Then I turned to face Dianna when she spoke, "Are you ready, Nay?"

Then I noticed Heather move away from us, and she walked towards Lea who's now giving me a death glare. I immediately turned my eyes away from Lea.

"What's the meaning of this, Di?" I whispered as I leaned towards her.

"I know. It's crazy. But I need you to help me with this. I'm still mad at Lea and I want her to see me kissing another girl who's not her."

"Fuck. If looks could kill, I'll be dead right now. Lea will go straight in jail." I said, still confused with Dianna's plans.

She didn't answer me, she turned to Ryan and said, "Ryan, would you like me to show Brittany how to kiss Santana?"

Ryan rolled his eyes, "I don't know what you girls up to. But Yes. Please. And this would be over. Heather, pay attention."

"You're crazy, Di. This is crazy. You're such a flirt." I said to her, smiling, trying to enlighten the mood between us.

"Oh. You love me for being a flirt. And Naya," she whispered to me again, "I know you're a good actress, so kiss me back as if you want to kiss me all along. We're doing this in one take. Understand?" she said in a very seductive voice that I almost giggle infront of her but stopped as soon as I noticed she's very serious about this.

Oh well, Dianna is my friend, and kissing her wouldn't be that bad. Besides, she's hot too. And this is acting, we are actresses. So sure, I can do this. I gave her my famous Santana smirk.

Dianna cupped my chin, and pressed her lips against mine. I felt her taking control as she kissed my upper lip, then my lower lip, then she slid her tongue into my mouth when I opened it. I began to respond, I moved my lips against her, and she mirrored my movements. I thought it would be over, but then she pulled my head, and oh boy! Dianna is very serious about this. She wouldn't let go of my lips. Not that I'm complaining, she kissed nice. And who doesn't want to kiss Dianna Agron right?

I heard people around me gasp, I know they're enjoying this scene. I'm a flirt too, and I want to tease them, so I stuck out my tongue very subtly and darted it into Dianna's open mouth. And being the biggest flirt that she is, she stuck out her tongue too and met mine. I suppressed a giggle that was about to come out from me when I heard Mark's voice.

"And now I'm wondering why Naya and I broke up in the first place. I'm such a douche." He said. Well, Mark and I became a couple before and now we're friends, so I'm used to his remarks.

"Oh stop it already!" Chris yelled making us stop, "Or I might never get that image out of my mind!"

I laughed at Chris and Dianna laughed too. She wiped her lips with her finger in a very seductive way while she turned to face Heather who's beside Lea. "Try that, Hemo." I saw Lea's burning eyes and for the first time in my life, she scared the hell out of me.

Without a word, Heather walked towards us, she, too had this unexplainable look in her piercing blue eyes. She's now standing infront of Dianna, she's taller so she's looking down at her, as she said, "Move over, Di. And thanks for showing me how to kiss Naya." She said in a serious tone that made Dianna retreat.

Then she took her position back, and said to Ryan, "I'm ready now. Sorry for causing too much trouble, Ryan."

Ryan nodded.

Then Heather whispered against my ear. "Are you ready?"

I swallowed hard, of course I can do this. "Yes."

* * *

><p>My heart violently hammered inside my chest. I didn't feel this way towards Dianna earlier. With Heather, it's different. It's like she's sucking all my energy, and my knees felt weaker by the second. My heart still beats fast, and I might die of an heart attack right now. I can see the determination look on her face, she's so serious right now. And it scared me. I stared at her lips, and I noticed she bit her lips and it really turned me on. I remembered her biting my lips last night. Oh god, Heather! Why are you doing this to me?<p>

She cupped my chin, and forced me to look at her, straight into her eyes. She angled her head and slowly she closed her eyes, I closed my eyes too. Then I felt her lips against mine, and my heart still beating fast, she opened her mouth to suck on my upper lip then on my lower lip in a very slow motion kind of way that made me want for more. So I opened my mouth for her even though she didn't ask for entrance. Slowly, she stuck out her tongue, but not all of it, she licked my upper lip and then my lower lip, and I swear I need her tongue inside my mouth right now coz the wait is killing me. So at last, she darted her tongue inside my mouth and I immediately met her with mine. And it really felt good! And my damn heart still beats faster than before. I have to hold on to something or I might fall because of the way she kissed me slowly but passionately made my whole body weak and my mind blank.

While we continue kissing, she lowered me so I can lay on my bed while she's on top of me. I pulled her head against mine so she couldn't break our kiss. My hearts still beating fast that I swear I will be embarrass if she heard it.

Then when we're both breathless, she pulled away and said, "I love you, Santana."

I opened my eyes at her, so we're both staring at each other deeply, like we're lost in each other's eyes. "I love you too, Brittany."

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! Did you like this chapter? Hopefully so!<strong>

**So what's ur favorite scene in this chapter? **

**Review Review Review… =) **


	13. Love you

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks for all those wonderful reviews I received last chapter. And so here's another shout out for you: **

**Brittanaholic: As I've told you, don't sleep yet, haha coz here's another chapter. Thanks for telling me that I did an amazing work. =)**

**Lheia: Rivalry between Hemo and Di? Hmmm… just read this… lol yeah jealous hemo is sexy, I agree. =)**

**: I ROCK? Well, thanks,, haha ur my new reader, I noticed, tnx for the reviews, hopefully u can put ur fav scene in this chapter. =) **

**Tianna: tnx for congratulating me for reaching 110 reviews, you're from england, london? That's wonderful. And I like ur favorite scenes too. And you're ryt, I kindda waited really for u to come back before I started writing the last chapter. =)**

**Igotasecrettokeep: haha,, LET ME LOVE YOU TOO. Yeah, everything is relevant. I wanted to put things into releveance.. =)**

**Meg8099: haha! U love that line? Well, its kindda cute isnt it? actually I didn't notice that it's cute, until u said it. This is the reason I want to know my reader's fav scene, so that I will be aware of the things I write. Lol yeah, hopefully my dreams will come true, but I dunno, maybe it's too late to become a scriptwriter, coz i have already chosen my career as a nurse, but maybe, just maybe, haha hopefully…=)**

**Varina: Haha,, u like Di kiss Naya? Well, there's more of Di in the succeeding chapters, so enjoy reading. And the brittana scene here was the best, I know. Lol =)**

**ErosEternaGlee: Haha,, lots of jealous Hemo coming up,, hope u like it, lol. Dianna and Heather's conversation? I think u actually mean Lea and Heather? Yeah, I'm planning to write that too, but not in this chapter though. And Shay and Troian? Hmm. If u don't know Troian, u can google her pix, she's pretty too. =)**

**Mvicky-96: woah,, u like that scene? Haha I imagined Heather saying that to Dianna, I also like that line. Awesome? Haha tnx! =)**

**Chicavolcom89: haha,, thanks, ur fav scene was? =)**

**CGB21: ahaha,, yeah, Heather became determined to kiss Naya bcoz of Dianna. Make sense ryt? =)**

**Effy: Haha yeah! Dianna is a hot option if Shay's not there, I agree! Lol love ur fav scene too, love the kiss of Hemo and Naya, it's different ryt? I made it clear that it's different. Jealous Lea and Heather are awesome, =)**

**Itrasco: Yeah, Dianna did took over the kiss, remember she planned this all along just to spite Lea, so basically, she's using Naya to make Lea jealous. Then the result? Heather's wrath. Haha! =)**

**xxx-Over-the-storm-xxx: Yeah, ur my favorite coz I love the way u explore my character's feelings, it's like ur really hooked with this story. Thanks thanks.. we have the same favorite scene actually =)**

**And my personal fav scene last chapter was the BRITTANY-SANTANA kiss of course. I explained Naya's emotion there although it's still confusing in Naya's part, but she's beginning to realize something there, if u noticed it. And so, I brought you this chapter, hope u love this too. =)**

CHAPTER 13

_**HEATHER**_

My heart beats faster than it should. I love you, Naya. I want to say that to her, I want her to know my feelings but I just can't tell her that.

"I love you Santana." I said. Well, atleast Brittany can tell those words to her. Lucky Brittany, poor Heather.

"I love you too… Brittany."

Then my heart explodes. Well, not literally of course. But Naya, saying those 3 words at me, made my whole world spins. I know that she's only saying her Santana lines but I can't help it. It felt real. I'm so happy that I can forget what Dianna did earlier. But wait, no I can't forgive Dianna yet. She will have some explaining to do later.

I heard the whole cast clapped behind us. A signal that our Brittana scene ended. So, I got off Naya, and smiled at her as I pulled her hand and helped her to stand up.

Ryan congratulates us for a job well done.

Kevin walked towards us, gave me a hug, and then he gave a super tight hug to Naya saying, "Lucky Nay! You've got to kiss 2 blondes in one scene!"

Naya slapped Kevin in his arm, then I glared at him, hoping that he didn't say something about Dianna kissing Naya. I saw Dianna approached Naya, she nod at me, then I tried my best not to roll my eyes at her, coz I'm still angry at her. We're friends, but I can't seem to connect why Naya and her were kissing friends now?

Dianna, being the biggest flirt in the group, caressed Naya's cheeks and said, "I enjoyed kissing you, Nay. So can you be like my kissing partner when I need to rehearse for my scenes?"

Kevin laughed, "Woah! This is getting better." He said.

I tried to hide my feelings, and held Naya's waist infront of Dianna, and said, "Sorry, Di. This brunette is still mine, so find yourself another brunette to kiss next time." I said, smirking at her, daring her to speak again.

Mark stands between me and Dianna. "Woah! Girls girls! Too much tension. You can't fight over Naya, you should fight over me. I'm a better kisser."

Naya slapped his arm, "There's no way they're gonna fight over you, Mark. Get over yourself," she said as she gave him his best Santana glare that Mark laughed his heart out.

"Anyway," I said, pulling Naya closer to me, "Let's go, Nay. I'm starving." I said, smiling at her. We're always like this, after the set, we hang out.

Naya smiled at me too, and it's so sweet that I want to forget all the tension between us at this point in time. And that concludes that I can never be mad at her for a long time. "Okay, let's go, Hemo." She said, intertwining our fingers. I glanced at Dianna and gave her my best 'oh look, she chose me, sorry!' smile.

* * *

><p>Naya and I decided to take out our ordered food and eat in her apartment instead. I like that, coz I want some privacy with her. Well atleast the tension goes down between us, we never talked about the kisses we shared, I know that's a sensitive topic right now. And I don't want to ruined my moment with her. Atleast we're still bestfriends, well, I know it's kindda awkward kissing your bestfriend and act like nothing happen, but atleast we're okay now. I can never be mad at her, even if I wanted to.<p>

I have so many questions that I want to ask, honestly. But I think I still don't have the right to ask her coz I'm still stuck with Taylor. Maybe Taylor is the reason why she changed overnight. Maybe she's scared that I will hurt her, but I can never do that to her. I told her before that I'm going to break up with Taylor, and I will.

We finished eating, then Naya stands up to clean the table, I stand up too, to help her. "Heather…" she started.

I looked at her expectantly, "Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry." She said as she lowered her head. "It's just that… uhm… I don't want to lose you." She continued and my heart beats faster than it should. "You're my bestfriend. And I just don't want to ruin the friendship we established." My heart aches as I listened to her, so it means she just love me as a friend. She can't love me more than that.

I smiled, even though my heart shattered in pieces. "Nay…"

But again she interrupted me, "Are you really jealous with Shay?"

I nod my head. There's no need to deny it.

"Don't be." She said. "You mean everything to me."

I nod my head again, and I leaned to her and I hugged her tightly, trying to fight back the tears that's threatening to escape.

"Love you, Nay." I said. Oops. I slipped.

"Love you too." She said. Well, I don't want to give meaning to this, because we always say 'love you' all the time, but I wish that she really meant those three words at me right now.

* * *

><p>When I went home, Taylor is there sitting on my couch, cellphone in his hand.<p>

"Taylor…" I greeted him. He smiled at me.

"Hey, honey." He greeted me back, but then he should have noticed the torn out expression on my face, "What's wrong? Did something happened?"

I sat beside him, "We need to talk."

He shifted uncomfortably, "What do you want to talk about?"

I turned to face him, and I looked directly in his eyes. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course honey. You can." He said, "What is it?"

I paused. I don't want to hurt him right now, but I will continue hurting him if we still continue this relationship. "Us. This isn't working out." I said. And I saw Taylor's eyes widened in shock. He didn't say anything so I continued, "I'm so sorry, Taylor. I really am."

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, still shocked.

"No. It's not you. It's me. I'm so sorry." I said, tears falling down on my cheek. "I don't want to hurt you anymore. I'm in love with someone else, I've been in love with someone else all this time."

Taylor let out a deep sigh, "I guess I need to tell you something too, Heather." I looked at him, "I'm inlove with someone else, too. Back in Arizona."

I smiled at him, like real smile. Funny thing is, I didn't feel any pain in my heart at his revelation. I'm just glad that I didn't hurt him as I expected to.

He smiled at me too, "I've been wanting to tell you this but I don't want to hurt you. When I came here, I tried to forget her, I tried to save our relationship, but I can't. There's this barrier between us that I cant figure out. Now I know what that barrier is. You're inlove with someone else too."

I hugged him, "Thank you Taylor. Believe me, I tried to save our relationship too."

"So, who is he?" he asked.

I bit my lower lip, coz I don't know how I can tell him that it's a 'she' not a 'he'.

"Is he famous?" he asked again, I'm still hugging him so he can't see my expression.

"Yes."

"Is he nice like me?"

I giggled at him, "Yes."

"Is he the sweetest person in the world aside from me, of course?"

I playfully smacked his back, "Very…"

"Is he making you smile like an idiot?"

I laughed hard, "Yes."

"Is his name… Naya Rivera?" I stopped laughing, pulled away from his embrace and I stared at him with my eyes wide.

"How did you…?"

He laughed, "You're not very subtle, honey. I'm a keen observer. And I can't help but notice your glances at her. And I see the way she make you smile, it's like you're on your own little world that you fail to notice anybody else. Even me."

"Oh my god!" I covered my face with my hands, "Am I really that obvious?"

"Actually, yes." He said, and that made me flushed even more, "So, have you told her your feelings?

"I didn't and I can't." I said, staring back at him.

"You can't?"

"She doesn't love me the way I love her."

"You're kidding right? I swear she's also into you." He said, trying to brighten my mood but he failed.

"She's not. But it's okay," I wiped my tears away, "I'm happy just to be close to her. Even if I'm just a friend."

Taylor shook his head, "Listen, Heather. Listen to me. If she still doesn't realize that she loves you too then make her realize it."

I gave him a puzzled look.

He continued, "Make her fall in love with you."

I swallowed hard. Make her fall in love with me? Can I do that? "Am I going to seduce her until she surrenders?" I ask dumbfoundedly.

He lightly smacked me in my arm, "I'm not referring to that, although come to think of it, you can do that too. That would be hot, I think." I slapped his face lightly as I saw him picturing Naya and me in his mind, "Sorry, sorry. It's just that, well I have to admit, your bestfriend is really hot." I slapped him again lightly in his cheek, "Okay, okay. Well, I don't know how you will do that, but just follow my advice, make her fall in love with you."

Now that I think of it, Taylor is right. I will make NAYA RIVERA fall in love with me. If I need to seduce her, I will. Well of course, I will do it in a subtle way. I gave Taylor a wide grin that made him chuckle.

* * *

><p>I can't sleep, I'm so excited for tomorrow, I want to see Naya again. Taylor is leaving tomorrow for Arizona, and after I drop him in the airport, I'll go straight at Naya's apartment. I miss her already. Like really miss her, maybe I'll suggest that we should share an apartment by now. I giggled at the thought of having her all by myself.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm on my way to Naya's apartment now, it's our day off so it's natural for us to hang out together. I knocked, no answer. So I unlocked her door with the key that she gave me.<p>

I opened the door, then I froze.

Naya and Dianna laying beside each other on the couch, sleeping soundly together; with several bottles of alcohol on the table. Naya's head on Dianna's chest, her arms around the blonde. They were too close for comfort.

What the hell is this? Naya and Dianna sleeping together? Although they were fully clothed, my eyes narrowed and I can't stop myself from being jealous.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! Cliffhanger ryt? What really happened with Naya and Dianna? Why were they drunk? And imagine Heather's reaction to these? Well,, u have to find out next update. Sorry for leaving u like this coz I'm really sleepy and I can't write anymore. <strong>

**Anyway, on with ur favorite scene? Favorite lines? Favorite anything? =) more reviews, sooner I update… haha =)**


	14. Game starts now

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I love doing shoutouts to my readers so here it is… SNIXXJUICE214: u request for this, so here it is, ur my new reader ryt? Thanks for reading and reviewing. And I cant do that to Di, she's my fav character too and I cant let Heather ruin her pretty face, but then, u have to read this, and I know u'll be satisfied with it, no violence present. Lol. WHATISWRONGWITHYOU: yey, new reader again,thanks, im so happy u discovered this, hopefully u will start reviewing succeeding chapters now. And Shay and Troian? Yeah, I'm still planning to put them here, as long as there are demands for their story coz I think not everyone knows who is Troian is, so, as long as there's a lot of request, I might add their story here. ITRASCO: of course there will still be Shay here, don't worry, I'm still thinking where will I put her, and besides their movie is not yet finished ryt? MEG8099: I saw ur review on my other story 'straight or not', and I also want to meet u if u want to meet me. I'm sorry but I don't know where's MI? but anyway, I would love to talk to you anytime. Anyway about my chapter, u said its not nice because u took pity on Heather? I'm sorry for that, anyway, I still think u will love this chapter, so enjoy. LHEIA: yeah cliffhanger, that's why I tried my best to update soon, even if I'm busy. So I'm sorry for this late update. EFFY: as I've said I wont make Heather ruin Di's face, hahaha and really? I love putting a good cliffhanger that can make my readers want for more,lol IGOTTASECRETTOKEEP: yeah, i've had enough of taylor being a jerk, and I really don't want heavy drama, I'm a reader too, so I want to write what I want to read, do I make sense? The title is making u cry? Haha U know I LOVE YOU, so let me love you with that previous title last chapter. Haha DEMIPRINCESS: haha u hate me coz I gave u a cliffhanger? Well, I hope u wont hate with this chapter, lol. VARINA: yeah, definitely, a HEYA, Dianna is just an instrument here, so no need to be sad, haha EROSETERNAGLEE: I love ur thoughts about why Dianna and Naya got drunk, so I think u will love this chapter, haha and Taylor, yeah, her conversation with Heather is so cute, as I've said, I don't want too much drama. So I want Heather to be free of Taylor in a good way less drama. ENAPIPAK: yeah, I really don't like heavy drama, I don't want to be sad, so I don't want my readers to be sad too. TIANNA: I love the way ur so hooked with this story. Ur not british, so what's ur nationality, if I may ask? And yes, I love that scene too, so I know ur xctd for this chapter, and uve been looking 4ward to this. XXX-OVER-THE-STORM_XXX: I'm so touched whenever u relate with this story, as uve said, ur like Heather in this story, I really love it when u tell me ur favorites, it really inspired me more to deliver good scenes and lines. Sinata87: new reader ryt? Thanks thanks! yeah the breakup ended well, so now Heather is free! Yehey! Hope it will happen In real life, hahaha we wish, lol.**

CHAPTER 14

_**NAYA**_

My body is aching, and I feel like my head is going to explode any minute. I think I can't open my eyes yet coz the light is too much for me to handle. I know it's already morning, but I want to stay like this for a minute or two, being cuddle by the blonde beneath me. Heather. I can still feel her heart beating against me, and I let out a contented sigh before I let myself to sleep again. I sniff at her familiar scent, uhmmm… but wait! this isn't Heather! This is definitely not her perfume… Although it smells good too, but it isn't her! I open my eyes.

And there she is, Heather. Staring back at me, sitting cross-legged with that unexplainable look in her eyes.

"I made you both coffee." She said to me, without smiling.

I felt guilty in an instant, I lift my head just to see Dianna still sleeping soundly, her arms wrapped around my body. Oh Shit!

I move away from her as fast as I can, my sudden movement made Dianna woke up.

"What the hell, Naya!" she yells at me, holding her temple. I didn't respond at her outburst, I didn't take my eyes off Heather. She's not looking at me, she's looking at Dianna who apparently still doesn't have any idea that Heather is throwing dagger looks at her. If looks could kill, Dianna would be dead right now, and I will be the sole witness.

Heather speaks, arms across her chest, "Di, after you drink your coffee. I suggest you take a shower then leave."

Dianna, after hearing Heather's harsh words, sits straight then said, "Heather. Oh you're here. Errr… How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to watch you two sleep." Heather said, in a serious tone.

Dianna looked at me, obviously asking for help. I know Heather is freaking her out right now. I can't blame her, I'm freaking out too.

"Hey…" I said trying to get Heather's attention, "Err. Uhm… it's not what you think it is." Actually, I don't know what to say, it isn't like I cheated on her or something, so why is she acting like this?

Heather nods her head but then turn her eyes to Dianna again, "Dianna, drink your coffee." Then Dianna nods her head and immediately take a sip. "After that, you take a quick shower and leave."

Dianna opened her eyes wide, "Excuse me?"

"I said, take a quick shower and leave. Isn't that too hard to understand, Di?" she said, raising her eyebrow at Dianna.

"Wait up, you're asking me to leave? This isn't your house, Heather." Dianna said, raising her left eyebrow to Heather, too.

Heather take a deep breath, "Listen, Dianna. Listen carefully. Lea called me just now, and she was freaking worried. She was about to call the police to report that you're missing for the whole night until now, and you're lucky I came here early this morning, and I told her that you're here with Naya." She glanced at me, and I swear she scared the hell out of me. Suddenly, I don't want Dianna to leave me. "I told her too that you slept in each other's arms, and she said…" she pause and make an imaginary quote in the air. "When Dianna wakes up, make sure she comes straight back home. Or else, I'm going to drag her out of Naya's apartment."

"She doesn't have the right to do that! And the police? Why would she report that I'm missing?" Dianna's voice raised.

"You sort everything out with Lea when you got home. Just for now, just follow my instructions and leave peacefully. Coz if you don't…" Heather gave her a knowing look.

Dianna stands up and stomp her foot as she went to the other room opposite mine. For two nights, she stayed with me coz she doesn't want to go back home with Lea. Lea and Dianna are roommates, so it's actually reasonable for Lea to look for her.

I massage my temple. My headache is killing me. This is all Dianna's fault, she wanted to drink her heart out, and I just accompanied her, but then I ended up drinking too. The reason? Heather.

Heather stands up and sits beside me, she slowly remove my hands from my temple and replace it with hers, she massage the sides of my head. And I felt relaxed.

"Is this good?" she softly asked.

"Uhmmm… yeah." I said with my eyes closed.

"Did something happen between you and Di?" she asked again, my eyes flew open.

I didn't answer right away, I tried to remember what really happen last night, why Diana and I were in each other's arms this morning.

* * *

><p><em>I know I'm drunk. I can feel the world spinning around me. I can't even open my eyes. Dianna wrapped her arms around me while saying, "I think I love her."<em>

_ My eyes flew open, "Who?" I asked her._

_ "Lea."_

_ "You love her?" I repeat._

_ "Yeah. I think… Oh wait, I'm DEEPLY in love with her. That's why I'm hurting right now. She's with Cory and I don't understand her. I think she wants me too, but I don't know if she loves me. Love is different from want." She said, slurring her words, but I understand perfectly every word she said._

_ "Why don't you tell her, Di?" _

_ She wrapped her arms around me tightly, "I can't. I just can't. if I told her that I love her, everything will change between us. What if she doesn't feel the way I feel about her? my heart will break into pieces, and I won't allow that. I don't want her to take pity on me." She started to cry, and I hugged her even more tightly. _

_ "I'm so sorry, Di." I said, I don't know what to say, I don't know Lea's feelings about her, so I can't assure her that Lea loves her the way she loves Lea."_

_ "Don't be Nay. Just. Just hug me tight for the rest of the night. I don't want to be alone."_

_ "You're not alone. I'm here." Then we slept in each other's arms for the rest of the night._

* * *

><p>"Nothing happened." I replied to Heather.<p>

"Are you sure? Not even a kiss?" she whispered closely in my ears, that I felt the tingling sensation instantly.

"No. Not even that." I said, closing my eyes. I can still feel her breathing against my ears. I can't help but to lean back against her. It just felt so damn good.

My eyes are still closed and I can feel her breathing against my neck, suddenly I want her lips to touch my neck right now. "Uhmmm…" i let out a sigh.

I felt her soft lips against my neck for like one second, then she let go of me, and I felt empty at the sudden lost of contact. I look at her to protest.

But then she smiled at me like nothing intimate happened between us just a few seconds ago. "Your coffee is getting cold."

"Oh." I took the cup in the table, and drink it. I felt my cheeks blushed. And I'm not sure if she noticed.

Then I heard Dianna coming out of the room, she walked towards us and gave me a peck on my cheek. "Thanks for having me here, Nay."

I smiled at her, "Anytime, Di. You're always welcome here."

Then she gave Heather a peck on her cheek too. "Thanks for the coffee. And what happened between Naya and I last night… uhm… pretty amazing." Then she winked at me flirtatiously.

Oh shit, Di! I glared at her but she didn't notice as she hurriedly left us. I'm so gonna kill her. Heather looked at me suspiciously as Dianna left.

"She's just kidding, you know." I said then chuckled. "Nothing happened."

She stands up, grab the two empty cups, and went straight to the kitchen without a word.

Oh boy! She's mad. Maybe she thinks I'm lying at her.

So I followed her, and I saw her infront of the kitchen sink. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around her, my hands against her flat stomach. "I'm not lying, please don't be mad." I softly said against her back.

She didn't move and so I pressed my body against her back, and I played on her belly button, her weakness. "Heather… please don't get mad."

Then I heard her chuckle, "Stop it." she said, trying to stop my hands from assaulting her belly button.

I grinned from ear to ear, "Only if you tell me that you're not mad anymore."

"I'm not."

"I didn't hear you." I said as I continue my little assault.

She giggled, "I'm not mad at you anymore."

I smiled and stopped, then I turned her around to face me. Then we're both staring at each other's eyes, "I'm not lying when I told you we didn't do anything." I said to her.

She snorted, "Maybe you just forgot what happened last night coz you're both drunk."

"I'm pretty sure, nothing happened."

"Really? Are sure are you?" she asked.

"100% no, make it 110%." I said smiling at her. She's so cute when she's jealous. "You're so cute when you're jealous." I said voicing my thoughts.

"I'm not!"

"You are!" I countered.

"I am not!"

"You really are!" I said.

"What if I am?" she asked and I can see the evil glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, what if you are?" I countered again.

So, again, we're looking at each other's eyes and got lost for a moment.

Then Heather started to move forward, her eyes never left mine. My mind went black, I know she's going to kiss me, and I'm looking forward to it. I closed my eyes. I just wanted her lips against mine now.

"You're so cute when you thought I'm going to kiss you right now." She said, her breath against my cheek. I blushed. Like really really blushed in embarassment.

I pushed her as I heard her chuckle. I can feel my cheeks reddened. I gave her my death glare and she just laughed at me.

Then I pushed her again and I walked out on her, but then she hugged me from behind, her hands rested on my stomach, and she whispered closely to my ear, "If you really want me to kiss you Nay, you just have to ask. I won't kiss you unless you ask. Keep that in mind." Then she let go of me.

Then she continued as if nothing happened, "Now take a shower and I'll cook breakfast for us." She said in a commanding tone.

I turned to face her, and before I say something, she interrupted me. "Take a shower now."

I crossed my arms, I still can't get over at her last statement, "I won't." I said, daring her to speak.

"You're so stubborn. Do you want me to drag you upstairs in your bathroom or you'll do it yourself?" she said, in that commanding tone again that started to annoy me, as if she's treating me like a child.

I stomped my foot and turned my back at her. "I won't ASK. Keep that in mind, too." I said loud enough for her to hear me. And giving emphasis to the word ASK. Obviously, I'm referring to her first statement.

I heard her chuckle when I was halfway throughout the kitchen, "We'll see." She said softly that I rolled my eyes in response. Such a tease.

* * *

><p>So we spent the whole day together in my apartment, we just talked and talked, and watched movies. Actually we stopped teasing each other for the whole day after that incident in the kitchen. We just got back to being normal bestfriends in a matter of minutes. And I will give anything just so, our friendship remains like this. Coz I love being with her, and I can't afford to lose her.<p>

After having dinner, I went straight in my bathroom to take a quick shower as Heather instructed, again. I wrapped the towel around my body as I stepped out of my bathroom.

And there I saw her leaning against my door frame, her hair still wet, obviously she finished taking a shower using the other bathroom. Her arms crossed in her chest, with a flirtatious smile on her pretty face.

I swallowed hard as my eyes roamed around her body from top to bottom. She's wearing an oversized white long sleeves polo, the two buttons unbuttoned revealing her slightly exposed cleavage, she's not wearing pyjama pants, in facts she's not wearing anything to cover her long legs, just that oversized polo.

"Like what you see?" she said, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes, and turned my back away from her. "Oh please." But I can feel my hearts beats fast again, but I tried my best to ignore it. I can't let her see that she's having this effect on me.

I can feel her walking towards me, "Uhmm… smells good… I love your aftershower smell."

I can see she's flirting with me, and she's playing this little game of who will ASK first. And I'm pretty sure, I'm not the one who will ASK. I'm damn sure about that!

So I turned to face her, gave her my hottest super sexy look and whispered infront of her, inches away from her lips, "oh, thanks, Hemo. I love your aftershower smell too." I chuckled softly when I saw her reaction, I bet she's going to surrender in her own little game. I'm sure of that. I went straight to my walk-in closet to look for something to wear when I felt her hands against my shoulder.

"Do you want me to massage you? It's free. I know you've been busy lately, and I'm pretty sure you need a body massage, well I can do that for you." She said while doing massage on my shoulders then up on my neck. I bit my bottom lip just to supressed a moan.

"You don't have to." I said, my knees becoming jelly.

"I want to. So come on," she said as she guided me on my bed. I still haven't changed so I'm still wearing the towel that I wrapped around my body. "Lay down, Nay." Then I followed her, I lay against my stomach, with my head turned at the right side. "Now just relax."

Then I felt her body straddling me in my legs as she began to massage my shoulders. I have to suppressed a moan as I felt her soft hands against the back of my neck. "Uhmmm. That feels good." I said, I can't help it, it really feels good.

I felt her hands running down my spine, but the towel is on the way, "Do you want me to remove this towel?" she asked.

"No. How about my…"

"Don't worry, I'll cover it with your towel." She said, obviously she's referring to my ass. It's not that I'm completely naked, i'm still wearing my underwear so I let her do what she wants.

Slowly, she lowered the towel on my body and stopped when it reached my ass, so i'm completely naked from top, but then of course I'm laying on my stomach so she still can't see my breast.

And then I felt her skillful hands on my spine, that I let out a moan as her hands reached my lower back. She moved from straddling my legs to straddling my waist, and I instantly felt the friction there. My mind went dizzy as I imagined our position, I opened my eyes and there's a mirror on the side of my room and I can perfectly see the position me and Heather are currently in. Oh god! I'm screwed. I felt heat between my legs as she continued to straddle me and massage me. And now the question started to haunt me, will I ask her to kiss me? Fuck! I'm doomed!

* * *

><p><strong>So, again with the favorite scenes? <strong>

**Favorite lines?**

**And I want to ask all of you, who do you want to surrender first? Who will be the one to 'ASK?'**

**And a sexy scene next chapter? Hmmm… we'll see. Just wait for the next update… and please review, u know I love reviews… =)**


	15. Who ASKS first?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: SO, I know we've all watched glee last Tuesday, and I know that we all agree that NAYA RIVERA was super hot in that white suit with her hair fall down right? And the song 'if I can't have you' was just great, and her outfit for that number, really hot! I think she looks like Shay Mitchell there, anyway She's so amazing! And I laughed at her self-control for not being able to get mad at Brittany, she's so whipped. Although I really did hope that they would have kissed on the part that they exchanged 'I love you' with each other. Well anyway, for me, I love the whole episode apart from the Valentines episode. **

**So again, shoutouts: TIANNA: oh ur a filipino too? Well, I am too. That's great! About the faberry scene? I'm not yet decided but if there's a lot of request like the shay-troian scene, I might add it, so just wait for it. and my other fanfic, I'm planning to update it today coz today is my off but I'm a little bit sleepy,but I will soon update that, don't know when though, but I will definitely continue that story. **

**WABBITINTHEHOLE: haha, uve been there? Like seduced? Haha, thanks for reviewing, and heather, u like Heather to ask? So, Heather = 1, Naya = 0**

**IGOTTASECRETTOKEEP: Haha, glad to make u laugh at the previous chapter, and ur decision, Heather=2, Naya=0**

**MVICKY-96: Thanks for sharing ur fav scene, yeah, that's my fav too, and ur decision: Heather=2, Naya=1**

**HEYAHEMOARMY: u like Naya to ask first? Hmm. Heather=2, Naya=2, getting interesting, lol**

**SINATA87: Yeah, the almost kiss was mean, haha u vote for Naya, so here it is, Heather=2, Naya=3**

**EFFY: As always, thanks for sharing ur fav scene! And u vote for Naya? Heather=2, Naya=4**

**EROSETERNALGLEE: haha, best tease chapter ever? Hmmm, we'll see. Haha I hope u like this chapter. And u also voted for Naya? Heather=2, Naya=5**

**IVY: oh my god! I love ur long comment! Like really love it! haha yeah ur ryt, hemo has sexy long legs, and u said about Heather being a flirt? Can u define Heather for me in real life? Coz I just read other fanfics and I don't actually know anything about her, guess I'm more focused on Naya, lol. And I find Naya sweet, I dunno, just for me. And yeah, the gayness is over the scale, but ur right, we can just dream, haha and stalking my ass? That's so funny! Thanks, I guess? Haha and u chose Naya right? So, Heather=2, Naya=6**

**MEG8099: michigan? Nice, I hope I can meet you someday, how old are you anyway? And as usual, I love ur reviews, and thanks for sharing ur favorite lines, scenes and everything. I'm so glad I impressed u once again. U didn't choose if Heather or Naya? So the results remained.**

**XXX-OVER-THE-STORM-XXX: haha! As usual, I love ur reviews, and I almost laughed coz at first u chose naya to surrender then changed ur mind to Heather, haha. I know ur excited about this chapter, so here it is: Results? Heather=3, Naya=6**

**ANON: Sexy scene? Hmmm… lol**

**BRITTANACOOLIEST: hey thanks for reviewing, ur my new reader, so welcome… haha and thanks for telling that this story is unique and not boring, yeah, I don't want my readers to get bored so thanks. **

**PIPA: Hahaha, it's not too much, don't worry,lol So u vote for heather to beg? Heather=4, Naya=6**

**ITRASCO: yeah, its different if hemo do the chasing, I love fanfics with brit/hemo do the chasing. Result? Heather=5, Naya=6**

**WHATISWRONGWITHYOU: yeah, bossy and jealous heather is sexy! Haha **

**AND THE RESULTS: coz my friend/avid fan BI_ENEG chose Heather as she made her personal comments on Voxer app, so the result was tie Heather=6, Naya=6… I'm really surprised at the result.., so dying to know what happens? Here it is,,, enjoy! =)**

CHAPTER 15

_**HEATHER**_

I'm feeling hot, like burning hot. Why am I doing this again? I completely forgot my hidden agenda as I let my hands roam around Naya's body. I'm just so hot right now. When I started to tease Naya, I haven't thought of the possibility that I, myself will be the one to surrender coz I'm so sure of myself that I can do this. But seeing the half-naked body of my bestfriend under me, how could I not be affected? She's so… so… I can't even complete my sentence. I wipe the sweat off my forehead as I bit my bottom lip to control myself from kissing her naked back.

I firmly continue my soft massage on her shoulders, and when she elicited a soft moan, I instantly felt something between my legs. Oh god! I'm dripping. I slowly removed my entire body from straddling Naya just so not to embarrass myself if she felt my wetness.

Maybe she noticed that I'm not straddling her anymore, so she began to lift her head, "Thanks Hemo." She softly said.

But I'm not yet finished, "We're not yet finished Nay," I told her and I started to run my hands at the back of her legs. And oh boy, I felt her tense. Like really really tense. I smiled at myself, this would be easy. So I continue my soft massage on her legs.

At the end of this session, Naya will beg me to kiss her. I am sure of that. I grimaced, well actually I'm not that sure, I'm just hoping that she will lose her self-control and just beg for me to kiss her. Please, I pray, let that happen. Please. Coz I'm not so sure if I'm the one losing control over here.

I run my fingers at her upper thigh, and I felt Naya struggling at my touch. I grinned from ear to ear.

So I started to touch her towel-wrapped ass, my personal favorite spot of Naya's whole body aside from her boobs of course. I grinned at the dirty thoughts above my head. I'm really tempted to run my tongue on her lower back wondering what would be her reaction, but I can't right now. Not now. Save that for later. It will just be a matter of time. Patience Heather Patience!

"Heath… hmmmm…" she moaned as I massage her ass.

"Yes, Nay? Do you want to say something?" I said, trying so hard not to smile as I clearly see my victory.

"No… uhmmm" she moaned again. I can hear that she's trying so hard not to moan but she just can't control it.

"I think you want to say something." I said in my seductive voice as I slid my hands dangerously close on her inner thighs.

Breathlessly she said, "Are… uhmm… you trying… to… seduce me?"

I chuckled, "Is that what you think?" I asked as I continue running my fingers at her inner thighs, massaging her there.

"Oh god! Heather please…"

"Please what?" I want her to say it.

"No. Never." She weakly said that made me chuckle. Talk about self-control right? She's still in control of herself. Damn it!

"You're not gonna say it, are you?" I asked. If she's not going to say it, am I the one who will ASK for it?

She chuckled, "God Heather. You really are seducing me, are you?"

I laughed at her, "Yeah. I admit. So just say it, and this would be over."

She chuckled. But then her sudden movement made my jaw dropped. Shit! She lifted herself on her bed, painfully slow, and she get off her bed, stands up infront of me half-naked. Open mouthed, I stared at her naked breast, and she didn't even bother to cover it as she tied the towel on her lower part. Yeah. So Naya Freaking Rivera is naked from top, her right hand combing her black raven hair.

I can't take my eyes off her naked breast, and I felt my cheeks reddened, and my mouth dry.

"Eyes, Heather." She said and I, embarrasedly, stopped staring at her breasts and I concentrate on her eyes instead, although it's really too damn hard not to move my eyes lower. "This is the right way of seducing people, Hemo." She flirtatiously said and winked at me.

And oh my god! shit! How can I control myself? Like seriously? I can't! Damn it! I lose!

With quick movement, I stand up and grabbed her waist and I plunged in for a kiss. But Naya held my face firmly and stopped me from assaulting her luscious lips.

"Ask for it." she said softly.

I snorted, "No." I said, my hands were still on her waist, pulling her closer to me, never letting her go. Her naked breast pressed against mine.

"Well, if that's the case… no more sweet lady kisses from me." And she pushed me away but wasn't successful as I firmly hold her body.

We stared at each other for a while. I stared at her luscious lips as I licked my own lips. I know it's silly coz obviously we like kissing each other. I like to kiss her, she likes to kiss me, but since I brought this, 'if you want to kiss me just ask for it' I just can't lose my game right? But seeing Naya infront of me, telling me to ask for her kiss? Seriously, is there a single person on her right mind who will not do everything, even beg, just so Naya will kiss them?

I shook my head, and I admit defeat, since I'm the one who brought this stupid game of seduction, "Nay, please… please… kiss me… coz I swear I can't take it anymore…" as soon as I said those words, I didn't wait for her to respond, I clashed my mouth against hers. And she immediately responded by running her tongue over my bottom lip. In one swift movement, I removed the towel that covered her lower body, "I'm not going to stop. So, don't even try to stop me." I whispered on her ear, with my tongue licking her there.

"I won't…" she said breathlessly.

"Good." I said, then I held her ass and I lifted her up, her legs wrapped around my body, I slowly walked towards her bed without breaking the kiss.

We were now in the middle of the bed, her arms wrapped around at the back of my neck, and my whole body on top of her, I continued kissing her delicious lips, her lips tasted heaven. I nipped her bottom lip gently then ran my tongue there, and she stucked out her tongue too, and I began to sucked it, and she moaned deliciously.

I left her lips, even if I don't want to, just so I could kiss her neck. I sucked at her pulse point and I ran my tongue there, that I heard her moan again. I wanted to hear her endless moans and so, I ran my tongue lower, lower and lower and stopped at the valley of her breasts. I captured one nipple on my mouth and I sucked it, then I ran my tongue over her nipple as I continue sucking it.

"Oh… Heather… shit.. please don't stop…" she begged as she tangled her fingers on my hair.

So I continue kissing and licking her other breast, just so I can elicit a moan from her. Her legs started to wrapped around my waist that I felt the urge to thrust above her.

"Oh god… Hemo…" she said again, then I came back for her mouth and she started to unbutton my polo shirt and I helped her take it off. Then she ran her hands around my breast as we continued kissing each other. I'm so wet right now. But I want to touch her first, so I ran my fingers inside her panties and I moaned as I felt her center soaking wet. I can't believe I made her this wet.

"Nay, you're so wet for me…" I said between kisses.

"Uhmmm… I know. I can't believe you made me so wet like this." She said between kisses too.

I stopped kissing her and made my way down on her, I can't wait to taste her, I can't wait for Naya to be mine, all mine. So I started trailing kisses down her belly button as I started to remove her panties.

"Heather…" she said as she held my hand, like stopping me.

I lifted my head to meet her eyes, "I want to taste all of you."

She nodded her head, and I positioned my head above her center, I lifted her legs and put them on my shoulders and I started to kiss her there. She moaned as my tongue made contact with her clit. I sucked and licked her folds and I savour her taste, all Naya. I love every taste of it.

"Hemo… uhmmm… please… don't stop… please…" she begged, that's the second time she begged me and I felt victorious.

So I gave her what she wants, I kissed her, licked her there, inserted my tongue inside her, and I heard her panting endlessly, and it made me hot all over.

"Uhmmm… faster, please… shit… " I fastened my pace, and she started to moved against my head, "oh god… oh… fuck…" she continued moaning endlessly, and it made me feel good, so I inserted two fingers inside her as I continued licking her clit. "fuck… faster please… I'm close…" so I continued granting her request, I can feel the movement of the bed beneath us, as I continued thrusting her center with my tongue and fingers.

And then I felt her tremble beneath me, her movements stopped as she breathe heavily, and she slowly removed her legs around my shoulders. I licked her clean, it felt good making her come against my mouth, and she's looking so damn hot! I kissed her mouth, and stucked out my tongue inside her mouth, "You taste good," I said.

Her eyes still closed, her breathing uneven, I can feel her heart beats faster and I'm so proud of myself for making her satisfied.

Then she opened her eyes, and we stared at each other for a while, then she said, "That feels good… you're turn…" she said but I shook my head, I know I made her tired, I just want her to rest beside me.

"Next time, Nay. Let's just sleep." I said, as I went to her side to lay beside her, my arms wrapped around her naked body.

"But…" she said.

"No buts… we still have plenty of time. but for now, let's just sleep." I said then hugged her tightly.

* * *

><p>I woke up at the sound of Naya's alarm clock, I reached out for it and turned it off. I smiled at the woman beside me, her head turned on the other side, laying on her stomach with the towel wrapped around her lower back. I blinked. Wait! I swear the towel was on the floor last night. I removed that. Then I noticed that I'm not naked, I'm still wearing my long sleeves polo shirt. Wait a minute! I'm pretty sure that we're both naked last night. But why?<p>

And then the reality strucked me like a lightning! It was just a fucking dream! But it felt real! That's when I remember what happened last night.

* * *

><p><em>I'm feeling hot, like burning hot. Why am I doing this again? I completely forgot my hidden agenda as I let my hands roam around Naya's body. I'm just so hot right now. When I started to tease Naya, I haven't thought of the possibility that I, myself will be the one to surrender coz I'm so sure of myself that I can do this. But seeing the half-naked body of my bestfriend under me, how could I not be affected? She's so… so… I can't even complete my sentence. I wipe the sweat off my forehead as I bit my bottom lip to control myself from kissing her naked back. <em>

_ I firmly continue my soft massage on her shoulders, and when she elicited a soft moan, I instantly felt something between my legs. Oh god! I'm dripping. I slowly removed my entire body from straddling Naya just so not to embarrass myself if she felt my wetness. _

_ "Nay…" I said, no response._

_ Then I looked at the mirror and I saw her, with her eyes closed, sleeping soundly. She slept on me? Oh my god! this is so frustrating! Here I am, dripping wet while my bestfriend who I planned to seduce, slept on me! I swear I'm not gonna massage her anymore if I plan to seduce her. Fuck!_

* * *

><p>"Hey Hemo. Good morning. That massage you gave me, it felt so good." She said as she opened her eyes for me, I was staring at her beautiful face and I can't help myself but smile, even though I'm sexually frustrated right now.<p>

"Yeah. You slept peacefully." I said, I don't want to sound bitter that she slept on me, but I guess I'm not good in hiding my feelings.

"Yeah. I haven't been for a while now, and I want to thank you for doing that to me." She said as she caressed my cheeks. "You're the best bestfriend anyone could have."

I grimaced, "Yeah. Best. Bestfriend. Ever."

Bestfriend. Only. Well, as of now… I smiled at her, and she smiled too. Well, atleast we slept together, her being half-naked.

And I'm sure as hell, that I'm gonna make THAT dream come true.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA! I'm so sorry for making the hot sexy time just Heather's dream. Coz as I've said, I still don't want to end the story, so I hope u forgive me, =)<strong>

**And on with ur FAVORITE SCENE?**

**FAVORITE LINES?**

**And I promise that there will still be LOTS AND LOTS OF TEASING on their part.. =) AND WHO WILL BE THE ONE TO ASK? FOR REAL, this time? **


	16. The Date

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Here's another update! I'm very sorry for this late update, life's been busy, anyway, I also planned to update my other story, but time goes too fast, so I haven't finished that one. I'm so sorry. Anyway, about this chapter, I don't live in L.A. so I just researched this place in Google. So I'm sorry if I didn't do justice with it. **

**And again with the shoutouts = : ur a filipino too? Well that's cool! Where were u from? And u can stop holding ur breath now, coz here's an update. =)**

**SNIXXJUICE214: I think majority of the reviews loved Naya's line "Eyes, Heather". Actually I love that too. Haha Well, atleast you don't hate me for putting the sex scene as a dream. In fact it's ur favorite, haha Hard core Naya teasing Heather? Uhm. We'll see.. do you mind give me suggestions? **

**MEG8099: Yeah, fav line too? "Eyes, Heather" haha Ur in michigan? How old are you? I hope I'll be able to meet you too. Thanks thanks! I love ur reviews by the way, u never failed to amuse me. You're one of my avid reviewers, I'm always looking forward on ur reviews, so please continue. =)**

**VARINA: Haha, yeah actually I'm not planning it to be a dream, well, I did not plan for the sexy scene on the first place, so I just write, write and write. And I'm glad I made it a dream coz ur reactions amazed me.**

**WHATISWRONGWITHYOU: Hmmm… Nay would be the one to ask, u think? Haha, just read it, hope u enjoy!**

**SINATA87: hahaha, yeah poor Heather. You know the feeling? Can u explain it in details? Haha Ur fav scene was Heather waking up from the dream ryt? Haha, that was a good one. Totally unexpected right?**

**LHEIA: Haha! Ur really focused on the sex scene? Haha uhm it would happen, don't worry, and it would be great. **

**EFFY: Awesome? Thanks thanks. I love ur long reviews too. And yeah, Heather is sexually frustrated, and ur ryt all of the readers believed the sex scene to be true, they didn't expected the twist. Fav scene is the whole chapter? Haha thanks!**

**ANON: Haha I've noticed that u just read the whole chapter in one sitting? And u can't help urself to give reviews every chapter, haha I love it! u also said that u like the SHANAYA pairing, and also the RIVERGRON kiss, haha But of course, u like HEYA more! And because of you, I've reread the whole story again, =)**

**IGOTTASECRETTOKEEP: haha ur ryt! Totally unexpected. And ur fav line is "I cant wait for Naya to be mine, all mine" hahaha Mr. Krabs? Who's that? =)**

**MVICKY96: hahaha ur comment made me laugh! I'm evil for making it a dream? Hahaha hmm… you want Naya to ask? =)**

**XXX-OVER-THE-STORM-XXX: as always, I love ur long reviews, and telling me ur fav scene and fav line. You never fail to amuse me with ur comments. And thanks, thanks really. Thank u for ur patience in waiting for every update. Keep ur reviews coming! I love every single comments ur giving me… =)**

**EROSETERNALGLEE: Last chapter was the best so far? Hope u like this chapter too. And ur fav lines were "Eyes, Heather" and "Ask for it" haha! I love those too. And I'm sorry for this late update, u don't have to beg by the way, but if u seduced me in writing another chapter? Well we can talk about that, hahaha And yeah, Ashley is closer to Shay, but as ive said, I really like Spencer and Emily in PLL. =)**

**POSEIDONISABEAST: hahaha I'm as bad as a tease as Naya and Heather? Hahaha ur my new reader ryt? Welcome! Hope u continue giving reviews.**

**HEYAHEMOARMY: haha I don't want to kill you coz I want you to continue giving reviews, haha ur comment made me laugh actually.**

**TIANNA: Woah, one of my favorite readers. Yeah, I speak tagalog. English is not my first language. And HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! How old are you by the way? Can this be my gift for you? A new chapter? Thanks for congratulating me for having so many reviews! =)**

**IDESIGNMYSELF320: ur the only one that said that this is ur fav line, "Best. Bestfriend. Ever." Yeah, ur ryt, it was sarcastically said, haha but I didn't explore much of Naya's reaction to that here. **

**MISSINGVIOLET: Ur from southeast asia? Where from? Ur also my new reader ryt? Hope u continue giving reviews! **

**HEYAADDICT: haha,, everybody hates me for putting last chapter a dream, even my friend. Haha I love all of ur rxn! **

**WABBITINTHEHOLE: haha! You hate me too, haha hmmm.. so u and ur bestfriend seduces each other too? So do you mind giving me tips too, =)**

**ARAL9: I didn't give you shoutout last chapter coz I already posted another chapter, so ur vote for Heather to ask last chapter, didn't count. Anyway, I know u will love this chapter. **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! Glad u like this story! =)**

CHAPTER 16

_**HEATHER**_

"Hemo. Are you listening to what I'm saying?"

Naya said in a loud voice that I turned to face her. "Yeah. Of course." Then I lowered my head again, and I continue to focus on my spaghetti.

I can feel myself blushing knowing that she's looking at me. Like seriously how can I look at her without showing my lust-filled eyes? How can I stare at her eyes knowing that I can't help myself from thinking about the sex dream I had with her? And all I can hear in my mind was her endless moans while I'm going down on her? How could I act naturally infront of her?

Then I felt her fingers on my chin forcing me to face her, shit!

"Heather, what's wrong? You're acting really strange today."

"I… Err… I'm okay…" I said, trying to look away from her.

But Naya didn't release me, "I know there's something wrong. What are you thinking right now?"

Oh shit! I'm thinking about you. I want to tell her but of course I can't tell her that. "Uhm… I'm thinking…" think fast Heather! "Since it's our day off… we can…" we can spend together in bed, you and I… "we can do something…" then I heard something from the television commercial, an idea popped in. "Can we go to Knott's Berry Farm?"

Naya let go of me and laughed, "Seriously? Amusement park?"

I chuckled, "Yeah. Can we?" I asked, well, an amusement park where there are lots of people, is a good distraction to avoid my dirty thoughts about my bestfriend.

"Are you serious?" she said, her eyes laughing.

"Yeah. I'm serious, Nay."

"Someone might recognize us." She said.

I grinned from ear to ear, "I have an idea."

* * *

><p><em><strong>NAYA<strong>_

"I look stupid." I told Heather, she gave me this ridiculous wig to wear. According to her, this will keep me from being recognize by other people. "And how come you're not wearing any wig?"

She chuckled, "Coz Nay, I'm blonde. They won't recognize me in an instant coz there's a lot of blondes out there. But you, you're different." Then she looked at me deeply into my eyes. "I want you all by myself today." She said softly, then she stared at my lips that I instantly felt hot all over. "I don't want other people ogling at you today. This is our date."

"Our date?" I dumbfoundedly asked.

"Uhm. Yeah." She said, "Whatever you want it to be called." Then she smiled at me and pinch my cheeks. Then she left my room.

I was actually speechless at the moment. A date? With Heather? Something is up with her. She's acting kindda strange right now. Then I smiled, she's kindda cute when she's so possessive and jealous. I like it.

Then I stared at the wig on my head, I removed it and smiled devilishly at myself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HEATHER<strong>_

What's taking Naya so freaking long? I crossed my arms infront of my chest and glanced at the clock on the wall. I'm really so excited about this, I'm so glad I thought of it. This will be my 'official date' with Naya and I'm gonna make it very special.

I was about to go upstairs in her room, when Naya descended from the stairs. I have to keep my mouth closed as I stared at her, she's so damn beautiful! She wears this super fit t-shirt matched with jeans and sneakers, and she removed the wig, instead she wears her black hair down with large aviator ray-ban shades.

I walked towards her, even though I like her cute outfit, "Somebody might recognize you." I told her.

"I don't care. I'm not ashamed to be with you." She said and that made my heart sank. I smiled at her, and she smiled too. She's so cute. I can't help it so I kiss her cheek. "What was that for?" she asked.

"Nothing. You're just so cute."

She smacked in my arm, "I am not cute!"

"Ouch!" I pouted, as I touched the arm she hit.

Then immediately she touched my forearm and said, "Oh sorry. I'm sorry."

"It hurts." I said, faking my expression.

Then she leaned over to me and kissed my forearm, that I felt shiver run down my spine, "Better?" she asked.

I smiled, "Much better." Then she smiled too and I said, "My lips hurt." I pointed at my lips.

She stared at me wide-eyed, "Heather Morris, is that your way of ASKING me to kiss you?"

I blushed, I remembered the dream I had when I asked her no, begged her, to kiss me. "Never mind." Then I turned my back away from her. In my dream, I begged for Naya to kiss me, but in reality I want her to ask first.

Then she grabbed my wrist, and interlaced our hands. I felt butterflies in my stomach instantly, and so I squeezed her hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NAYA<strong>_

We arrived at KNOTT'S BERRY FARM at last. Actually I love amusement parks. I feel young and free, without the pressure of work. I'm so glad Heather thought of this.

"Hey, thanks for this." I said to her as I squeezed her hand. We're holding each other's hands ever since we arrived at this magical place.

"Anything for you, babe." She said and I felt my cheeks reddened. Like seriously, why are we acting like this? We're acting like we were inlove or something. We're acting like we were lovers. But the truth is, I'm beginning to like it, every single minute. If this is a dream, I don't wanna ever wake up. I don't want to come back in reality. "So, where do you want to go first?" she asked.

"I want to try all of the rollercoasters." I said, well she knows I love heights and thrills and I know she likes that too.

"Okay. Let's go!" she said excitedly.

So we went first to XCELERATOR, we were waiting for our turn when a blonde girl walked towards me, stared at me and smiled at me. She said, "You look like Santana Lopez."

I laughed at the girl, "Really? Thanks. But I'm not her." I said. Heather laughed too.

"But you really look like her." she said again. "And she looks like Brittany." She pointed at Heather.

It's Heather's turn to speak, "I'm not her." she said cheerfully.

Then the girl pouted, and my heart bleeds for her, I took her in my arms and whispered to her, "Can you keep a secret?" she nodded, "I am Santana Lopez but don't tell anyone. Promise?"

She smiled at me, that heart-whelming smile, and she gave me a peck on the lips. "Can you wait for me when I grow up?"

"Why?" I asked, still daze by the fact that this little girl kiss me on my lips.

"Coz I want you to be my girlfriend. Just please please wait for me. I'll promise I will grow up fast."

I chuckled, and before I could answer, Heather interrupted, "Hey Hey, Santana is my girlfriend. She's mine." She said, and I noticed how cute she was, going all Brittany on the little girl.

"I'm much prettier than you." The little girl snorted.

And I saw how Heather crossed her arms, "Well she loves me."

"That's because I'm still a kid. Just wait and see when I grow up. I'll be much prettier than you. And Santana will marry me." The blonde girl said with confidence.

I gave them a hearty laugh. And Heather looked at me annoyed. And she said to the little girl, "You can have Artie. He's cute."

The blonde girl shook his head, "I don't want him. I like her." then she gave me again a quick peck on the lips, then she motioned me to put her down. Then as soon as I put her down, she stuck her tongue out of Heather and ran away.

"That's funny!" I said, and I felt Heather's hand on my waist.

"She kissed you twice. When will Brittany get her kiss?" she whispered to my ear.

I looked at her flirtatiously and said, "As long as Brittany asked for it, Santana will give it wholeheartedly."

"Really?" she said, as she licked her lips and stared at mine.

Before I could answer, the gate for the ride opened and we started to walk towards it.

* * *

><p>"That was fun! I love that ride!" I said as soon as we stepped out of that ride.<p>

"Me too. Love every single of it." Heather said.

We were walking when Heather stopped abruptly and pulled me to the other side. I gave her a questioning glance.

She just shrugged and said, "I saw the little girl again, I don't want her to see us."

I chuckled, "Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"And why would I be jealous?" she said with that irritated look on her face.

"Hey, woah! Don't be mad, I'm just teasing you. I know you can't be jealous with her. Why would you be jealous in the first place, right?" I told her.

"Yeah. I don't have the right to be jealous, am i?" she countered.

"It's not about the RIGHT, it's about asking WHY would you be jealous." I countered too.

"Yeah. Point taken." She said and we walked in silence.

I don't want to ruin this moment with her, and so I hugged her from behind, "Are you mad? I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad."

"You are."

"I'm not, Nay. I promise."

"I don't believe you." I said letting go of her.

Then she kissed me on my cheek, "See. I'm not mad at you. Now let's go and ride the GhostRider." She said as she pulled my hand. Unconsciously, I touched the cheek that she kissed just a seconds ago, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I smiled. I'm so gonna get used to this.

* * *

><p>So after riding all of the rollercoasters, Knott's Berry Farm has to offer, I felt hungry. We settled for T.G.I. Friday's.<p>

"I love Montezooma's Revenge. Like really really love it! Well actually I love all of them." I said, while eating my french fries.

"Yeah. Me too. I love Silver Bullet too. Makes me want to ride it again." She said, and I noticed the smudge of catsup on her lips, I leaned at her, and wiped it with my fingers, and I put my finger inside my mouth and licked it.

She stared at me wide-eyed,then she stared at my lips and I felt conscious.

"Thanks." She said, avoiding my eyes.

"Yeah. No prob." I said.

I can feel the sexual tension between us, or am I just imagining things? Surely, I'm just imagining things, am I? I can't even answer my own damn question when she put the fries directly on my mouth, I bit the fries slowly as I stared at her directly.

"Nay…" she said, as she licked her lips once again.

Oh shit! I knew that voice. I am right! The sexual tension between us was overpowering! I can't even think straight! "Uhm. What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"I'm thinking… uhm… I'm thinking of kissing you. Right now." She said, with a strained on her voice.

"We can't." I said weakly. I really want to kiss her too, but this is wrong.

"I want to lick your lips, suck your tongue, and taste your mouth." She said as she stared at my lips.

Double shit! How am I supposed to refuse to that? "Hemo. You know we can't."

"Why?" she asked.

"You have a boyfriend." I said firmly.

"We broke up." She said.

They broke up already? "When did that happened? I'm so sorry, Heather. Is this the reason you brought me here? To forget about him?" I said, the sexual tension dissapeared inside me. I knew it, she wants to forget. She wants to forget her heart aches and it hurts my heart knowing that she might be using me to forget about him.

"I didn't brought you here to forget about Taylor. I don't love him anymore." She said. "I lo…"

She was about to say something when someone hugged me, I looked down and I saw the little girl again. "Hey sweetie."

"I want you to meet my sister." Then I looked up and saw the older version of the pretty little girl hugging me. Her older sister.

"Hey." I acknowledged the said sister and gave her my sweet smile.

"Hi. So, you're the girl my little sister wants to marry?" she said, raising her eyebrow, "You're really pretty. What's your name?"

"I'm… uhm…"

"Her name is Santana. And that girl is her girlfriend, Brittany." Then she turned to face Heather. "Look at my sister. She's so pretty and I'll grow up like her, and I will be pretty too." She stuck her tongue out again that Heather can't help but laugh at the little girl's naughty attitude.

Then the older sister apologized to us, "Oh I'm very sorry for my sister. She's such a brat. Lana, apologize to Ms. Brittany."

Then Lana shook her head, "I don't want to." She said, hugging me tightly on my waist.

"It's okay." Heather said cheerfully. "I can't blame her if she hates me. I have a super hot girlfriend and everybody hates me already."

I looked at Heather, and I smiled. Girlfriend. That sounds good enough.

Then the little girl looked up at me, "Do you find my sister pretty?" she asked and I looked at her sister, and I swear I saw her blushed.

I nod my head at Lana. "Yeah. She is pretty."

"I will look exactly like her when I grow up, so I will be pretty too right?" she asked me again.

"You're pretty now sweetie."

Then the little girl grinned from ear to ear, "Will you break up with your girlfriend and marry me instead?" she asked hopefully.

I glanced at Heather, and she nod her head, then I turned to face the little girl, "Yes, Lana."

Lana jumped and jumped infront of me saying, "Yes! Yes!"

The three of us laughed at her. Lana's sister whispered thanks to me as they left our table.

"You have an amazing sex appeal, Santana Lopez. Even little girls proposed marriage to you now." Heather said that I rolled my eyes at her.

"Stop teasing, Hemo." I said.

Then she laughed as she continued to eat her food.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HEATHER<strong>_

As soon as we finished eating, we tried the other Water rides, First we ride the Perilous Plunge, I laughed at her coz she was soaking wet. Then we tried the Timber Mountain Log Ride, and it was amazing too. Lastly, the Bigfoot Rapids that made us really wet from head to foot.

It was getting dark and we decide for the last ride of the evening, the High Sierra Ferris Wheel. There were only few people in this ride, so we had the chance to continue our conversation.

But a decent conversation is not what I had in mind, "Nay…"

"Yeah?"

We were on the top of the ferris wheel, and luckily the ferris wheel stopped there, making this scene very romantic for me.

"I want to ask you something." I told her, never taking my eyes away from her.

"What is it?"

I stared at her lips, and started to lean against her, my lips inches away from her, I whispered, "I really want to kiss you right now. Can I?"

She didn't answer, I just felt her lips pressed against mine. That was my cue, I pulled her face closer to mine, and I started to lead the kiss. It felt so great. The wind blowing against us. It's like we're alone in this world. Naya and me.

The ferris wheel started to move, and that made us broke the kiss we were previously sharing.

I leaned against her forehead, and as soon as the words came out of my mouth, I prayed to God that she won't freak out.

"Can you be my girlfriend?"

Naya pulled out of me, and stared at me wide-eyed.

Shit!

* * *

><p><strong>UH-OH! What would be Naya's reaction to this? <strong>

**What do you want Naya's reaction to be?**

**And again, with ur favorite scene?**

**Favorite lines? **

**Hope u enjoyed this chapter! Leave reviews! =)**


	17. The Answer

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: 'I need a WOMAN who'll take a chance on the love that burns hot enough to last" haha! i just love this line of Brittany in her own rendition of i wanna dance with somebody. Well, who didn't like it right? haha I seriously love it! Anyway, as u might notice, it's my off today, so this is the only time I can write an update, so please bear with me. Life's been kindda busy. Anyway, on with the shout outs again.**

**ANON: are you the same anon? coz i'm kindda confused with so many anon's lol. Anyway, I will let them be happy don't worry. And I really like Dianna, to the point that i don't care who will she be paired up to. Joe is okay for me, but i think I like Sam more. Well, of course i like Rachel with her, but that's impossible. ryt? Haha! You're gonna kiss Naya and Heather too? Hmm. Lucky little girl ryt? lol**

**BRITTANAHOLIC: I LOVE YOU TOO! lol I hope u like this chapter. **

**MISSINGVIOLET: Hmmm, u don't want it to be easy for Hemo? Another survey again? Will Naya say Yes Or No? u want Naya to say No at first ryt? Yes=0, No=1**

**SINATA87: haha i didn't expect that lots of you will choose the scene with the little girl as ur favorite, i'm surprised by this. Anyway, u want Naya to say Yes, So Yes=1, No=1**

**LHEIA: you want Naya to say Yes? hmmm. Yes=2, No=1**

**ARAL9: haha,, we have the same fave, i love the "My lips hurt" haha i laughed at ur threatening tone, so you want Naya to say yes, Yes=3, No=1**

**IGOTTASECRETTOKEEP: Hmmm. You want me to decide if Naya will say yes or no? Good choice! haha Fave line is 'Can you be my girlfriend?' With Heather's forehead leaning to Naya's, how sweet ryt?**

**NM: here's another chapter for you, sorry if it took 1 week. been kindda busy.**

**.GM: hahaha here's an update, i repeat, here's an update.. lol So, ur from Cebu? I can speak tagalog too. 'Ilang taon ka na?" haha anyway, i love ur fav scenes too and fav lines, i love writing conversations, i explore much of it than the surroundings, if u noticed. And I'm flattered I made ur day! **

**VARINA: It's Heather who said it. Yeah, i want to bring a cliffhanger, wanting you my readers to craved for more, am i ryt? lol. Hmm. ur asking about my age? I'm 25, and i'm a nurse by profession. i also read fanfics, but i chose stories with not too much drama. I don't want heavy drama actually. I read fanfics to make me happy. And i love writing too, so, i'm thankful u bothered to read my stories. have you read my other one?**

**MSROOKIE3: here's another chap, thanks for liking it!**

**DANCERSLIFE95: Yay! New reader! Yehey! thanks! haha u loved the little girl? I can't believe most of u love the little girl scene, and u want heather to wait for Naya's answer so, Yes=3, No=2**

**EROSETERNALGLEE: Haha ur comments made me laugh my heart out! haha I can't pull the trigger on you, i love u so much as my avid reader, so i can't do that to you. haha anyway, i love that u enumerated ur fav lines on the last chapter, totally made my day, seriously. I'm so flattered that I was able to impressed u each and every time. Cant wait for ur next review.**

**WHATISWRONGWIITHYOU: haha, i love ur idea of what happened with Shay and Troian, haha but don't worry, they will come soon. I promise. And i promise lots and lots of teasing! how would you feel if Naya, Heather, Dianna, Lea, Shay, Troian were in the same event? hmmm.. interesting ryt? still havent decided about it though, but definitely they will appear here. **

**UNICORNLOVEE: Hahaha,, Brittana all the way? of corz! You want yes? Yes=4, No=2**

**XXX-OVER-THE-STORM-XXX: Hey! Sorry, i've been kindda busy lately thats why i can't give u a message in voxer, i'm so tired lately and i really wanted to do was sleep, anyway, here's another chapter for u, hope u like it. And as always, i love ur reviews. i love it when u focused on ur deep emotions on this story. And with ur reviews, i can say that u want Naya to say No at first? Hmmm… because u like the teasing obviously, so i'll count that as a no, Yes=4, No=3 hmmm.. getting interesting ryt?**

**EFFY: hahaha! i laughed at ur review actually, lucky fictional little girl ryt? haha you want to kiss Naya too? Me too, haha that's why in this story i create a little girl so Naya won't freak out, haha Woah, ur spanish? wow! i can't believe i have readers worldwide! thank you thank you. And u said that u trust me about Naya's reaction? Well, uhm i hope i passed ur expectations. And i see that u love all the lines? Hmm. I seriously wanted to be a scriptwriter too, so u think i can pass as a scriptwriter? haha **

**JENNA: I'm so sorry for this late update, and u chose Naya to say Yes? hmmm Yes=5, No=3**

**TIANNA: Woah, Happy birthday once again! that was nice, u and ur mom have a nice birth date! Yeah, Tagalog is my first language, Ah, so ur grandparents lives in Manila? That's nice. Hmm, and u don't want this story to end soon? and ur not yet decided if Naya should say yes? and u said, more Shay-Naya? So, i'll count that as a no. coz clearly u want this story to last longer. So, Yes=5, No=4 i love long reviews, so that's okay,, haha**

**HEYAHEMOARMY: So u want Naya to say Yes? Hmmm. Yes= 6, No=4**

**SNIXXJUICE214: Thanks for the ideas u shared me, i appreciate it a lot! **

**and to my friend, BI_ENEG: Once again, I have to listen to ur voxer comment again just so i could react here, and all i can hear was how cute the chapter was, and ur literally 'kinikilig' with the chapter. And u said i made u a mean cliffhanger again? Well, that's my style, so u have to love it coz ur my friend, anyway i really miss u! i won't start with the new chap unless u review first, hahaha **

** So the results were in, a lot of u like Naya to say Yes? So results are Yes=6, No=4… hmmm… the decision is still with me, so enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 17<p>

_**NAYA**_

I looked at Heather wide-eyed, shocked is an understatement at what I feel right now. Am I some sort of dreaming? Did she really asked me that question? Did she really want me to be her girlfriend? Girlfriend, not a friend who's a girl, but a girlfriend-girlfriend right?

"Hey, Nay. Please say something." she said to me. I can see that she's freaking out.

I have some sort of mixed emotions right now, and I can't figure out what will I think first. The good side or the bad side. And so, I go for the bad side first, "I don't want to be your rebound. You said you just broke up with Taylor." I said to her, and before i continue, she interrupted me.

"You're not my rebound Naya. I would never do that to you. I would never ever hurt you. Please don't think like that." she pleaded at me.

"Then why?" I asked, actually I'm still in a state of shock. I can't believe she's asking me to be her girlfriend. Well, actually it's very weird of me to think of this, because we already kissed like for how many times now? Three, Four, Five? I don't know. Maybe more than 5. And making it official seems not a bad idea right? But… Oh god Naya! Why am I being so negative about this?

"Am I going too fast?" she softly asked, and we stared at each other for a while.

I was the one who broke the staring contest as I answered, "Yeah. It seems pretty fast, I think. We're best friends, and next thing we knew, we're kissing, and then we stopped kissing because we talked about it before. And then we kissed again in this ferris wheel, and then you asked me to be your girlfriend? And I know you're not even gay, and you just broke up with your long-time boyfriend. Yeah. Really really fast right?" I can't stop myself from babbling about the sudden turn of events. And then i looked down, "And I don't know if we're stucked in this goddamn ferris wheel coz it's taking so long to…"

"I'm in love with you."

"What?" I turned to face her.

"I love you, Naya Marie Rivera. And I want you to be mine." she softly said as I looked at her piercing blue eyes, trying to look for any signs of doubts, lies or anything. But all I could see is sincerity in those eyes.

I was speechless again.

"I know i'm going too fast but i just want to be honest with you." she said, lowering her head.

"I don't know what to say, Heather."

"I know by saying all these, it can ruin our friendship." she said, still not looking at me. But then she faced me again and I can see determination in those eyes as she spoke once again, "I will show you how much I love you, Nay. If you want me to court you, I know it's very old-fashioned but I'm willing to work hard for your love, then I will court you. Just give me a chance, Nay. Please."

Hearing all those words, I can feel my heart beats faster than it should. She'll do all that for me? I know I still have my doubts, because of what Quinn and I talked about, and I don't want to lose our friendship once we take a step forward to the next level, but hearing Heather's declaration of love for me? I think it would be enough for now. "I want to be honest with you too, I like you. Actually we're acting like we're in a relationship but still not official. And we kissed. And I like kissing you. But I just want you to be sure, Hemo. I don't want to lose our established friendship."

I saw Heather slowly smiled at me, "I am sure of this Nay. So, now you're giving me a chance to prove myself?"

I nod my head and smiled.

"Thanks Nay! You just made me happy." she said as a huge grin showed up on her flawless face. "Can I kiss you again?"

I chuckled, "Too fast?" I teased her.

Then she pouted, and I can't resist that pout, so I leaned to her and gave her a peck on her lips.

Then she smiled, "Can I have another one?"

I gave in again, and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Another please." she said as she licked her lips, "Could you please make it longer than a second?"

"Hmmm… I'll kiss you like that if we get out of this goddamn ferris wheel." I said, looking down again.

Then I laughed hard when I heard her screaming saying, "Hey! Can you please put us down already! Right now! Right now!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and I laughed and laughed at her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HEATHER<strong>_

Finally, we arrived at Naya's apartment. I secretly hope she's going to invite me in. Hey, what's wrong with me, I don't need her to invite me in. I can invite myself in even without her approval. But then of course, this time it's different. We were on a date, and I just confessed my love for her, so maybe she needs time alone to think. I don't want to pressure her or anything.

"So," she began, "Uhm. Do you want to come in and stay for the night?" she said not looking at me.

I smiled at her, well she invited me in so there's no way I'm gonna refuse that. "Sure. I would love to."

Then she unlocked her door, and walked inside. I followed her, and shut the door behind us. Now we're alone. Completely alone. Hmmm… I've got something in my mind. I grinned mischievously.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Naya asked me, and I blushed profusely.

I'm definitely not telling her what thoughts I have in my mind right now. "Nothing. I'm just happy."

Then she leaned forward to me, and gave me a seductive look, "Is that so? No dirty thoughts?"

I chuckled, "Hmmm… Define dirty."

Then she reached out for my neck and caressed it with her soft hands, and she tiptoed and kissed me on the lips, no erase that, she just licked my top lip then she pulled back and gave me that devilishly smile.

Then she moved away from me and I just stood there speechless. She just left me hanging there.

"Naya!" I called her and she just winked at me. "You just can't do that to me! Come here!"

"Hmmm… I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to join me?" she said seductively, but I know she's just teasing me.

I snorted at her, "Flirt." I muttered.

Then she laughed hard as she went straight to her room. So, the teasing game is still on right? God, I'm so whipped.

* * *

><p>I'm waiting for Naya to come out of her bathroom, she's taking so long. I already took a shower on the other bathroom, so I expected her to finish before me, and yet, she's not finished. Im wondering if she'll gonna let me sleep beside her now that she know about my feelings for her? I hope she won't change, I don't want her to change in front of me. We're still best friends right?<p>

I'm now wondering if my love confession for her turned out good or bad for our friendship? Coz I'm afraid of losing her now.

I'm seating at the edge of her bed when she went out of her bathroom. My jaw dropped as I saw her choice of sleepwear. She's currently wearing a very silky red night lingerie, and she's not even wearing a bra. My throat went dry. I licked my lips unconsciously. I have to get out of here, I'm going to sleep at the other room. Just not here. With her.

I stand up and headed for the door without looking at her direction near the bathroom door.

As I was about to open the door, I felt Naya's hands tugging my shirt, "Where do you think you're going?"

She's dangerously near, I can smell her after shower scent and it's creating havoc in my senses. I didn't bother to look at her, as I spoke, "I'm sleeping in the other room."

"Why would you do that?" she asked me, I can hear the irritation in her voice.

"It's just that… you know. I might not control myself anymore." I said weakly. I grabbed the doorknob for dear life, as she settled in front of me, making her back flat against the door.

Then she leaned towards me, inches away from my lips, as she said, "Then don't control yourself." After saying those words she pulled me towards her and kissed me fully on my lips. I felt her tongue made a move to lick my lips so I open my mouth for her. And that made me unable to control myself as I encircled her waist and pulled her even closer to me.

As I've said, I can't control myself anymore as I moved my hand inside her top and I mold her breasts, I heard her moaned as I kissed her neck. I felt her hands grabbed my ass as she pulled me right in front of her center. That made me hot all over, I can feel the heat between my legs in an instant.

"Nay," I whispered to her ear, "we should stop this. hmmm…" I felt her leg between mine and it made me weak again, oh god!

"Hmmm… What were you saying?" she said as she bites my neck softly and suck it.

"As much as I wanted this… Hmmm… As much as I wanted this…" then she kissed me again on my lips, her tongue exploring my mouth endlessly, "Oh shit. Nay, we should stop." I pushed her softly.

"I thought you wanted this?" she asked me, her eyes still filled with lust.

"Yes. I wanted this. But we should take it slow. I'm still gonna prove to you that I love you and this isn't a short time thing."

"You're right. I'm sorry." she said.

"No! Don't be. I'm just… God, I just wanted you to trust me that I would never ever hurt you."

She nod her head.

But I can still feel her disappointment, "I love you." I cupped her chin and forced her to look at me directly into my eyes, "I want you to be mine, but not just your body, I want your heart too. I want your everything." she smiled, and i said, "I've already dream about this. About us making love, and I'm gonna make that dream come true."

She stared at me wide-eyed, "You dream about us making love?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Yeah. And it was amazing."

She pouted, "How come I haven't dream about that?"

"Too bad for you." I chuckled, "Now change that sexy nightwear of yours and replaced it with your pajamas."

"Why would I do that?" she complained. "Is this not good?"

"Baby, I might not be able to control myself next time." I said.

She chuckled, "But I don't want you to control yourself." she said to me.

And I gave her a death glare, "Then I'm going to sleep in the other room."

"Crap! Okay! I'm gonna change! I hate your 'in-control attitude' right now!" she said as she grabbed her pajamas in her closet and wears it atop her sexy lingerie. "Better now? Am I decent?"

I giggled at her child-like attitude, I patted the bed, "Come here Nay." then she crawled beside me, and settled on the other side of her bed, I wrapped her in my arms as I spoon her, me being the big spoon. "I love you, Nay. I love you so much." then I kissed her cheek and we both drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NAYA<strong>_

Heather and I arrived at the set together, our hands interlaced with each other. This is just normal for us, but somehow I feel that this time it's different. Heather loved me, and I can't wait to tell her I think I'm in love with her too, but I'm really curious about the courting thing. I want to see what ways will she do to make me fall in love with her. Well, I have to admit, that's really sweet right? Who wouldn't want that? Who wouldn't want to see Heather Morris doing stuff like that right?

Well, it will also serve her right for stopping our sexy times last night. I wanted her that night, like I really really wanted her, I kept my bathroom unlocked and waited for an hour and a half for her to join me in the shower but she didn't showed up. And then we kissed, and when things were getting heated she pulled back, saying something about taking it slow. I know that's very sweet of her, but a girl has needs right? And I'm so sexually frustrated right now!

"Heather, Naya! You're here. Naya you're needed in the choir room and Heather you've got dance rehearsals now." one of the crew told us as we approached him.

"Okay." we both answered.

"I'll be back soon," Heather said as she squeezed my hand and went to the opposite direction.

I smiled at her, god! I've already miss her!

I was about to enter the choir room when someone grabbed me away, "Naya, we have to talk!"

I gave her a puzzled look, "What about?"

"You've got to help me." she said pleading me with those puppy eyes.

"What do you need my help for?" I asked.

Then she whispered something to my ears that made me widened my eyes.

"What? No!" I yelled at her and she covered my mouth with her hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HEATHER<strong>_

I'm so glad I finished my dance rehearsals less than hour. I already knew the dance steps so there's no need for me to stay longer than necessary. I entered the room looking for Naya, but I can't see her. I saw Dianna standing in front of our friends, so I take a seat too, still looking for Naya.

"Guys, I have something to say to you. I hope you will still accept me." Dianna said in a serious tone.

She looked at me and I smiled at her,slightly nodding my head for her to continue, then she smiled too, and took a deep breath. "I'm in love with…" she purposely cut herself off, she glanced at Lea's direction who's seating beside Cory.

Oh my god! Is Dianna going to reveal her love for Lea in front of our friends? I admire her for this. I can't wait for my moment when Naya and I will share our more-than-friends relationship with all of them.

Speaking of Naya, she entered the choir room now and I was captivated by her gorgeous eyes, I smiled at her.

I stared at her as she slowly walked towards me, but then Dianna held her waist, and interlaced their fingers, "I'm in love with Naya. We're dating." then Dianna gave Naya a peck on the lips, that I literally felt the world stopped around me.

Fuck! What the hell is happening?

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA! Cliffhanger again? Please don't kill me! hahahaha<strong>

**Anyway, it's ur turn to react…**

**and What's ur favorite scene?**

**Favorite lines?**

**and Favorite everything?**

**Hmmmm…. Give me some reaction there… =)**


	18. Hemo's Reaction

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks for the wonderful reviews, It really makes me happy reading ur reviews. Well, about my update regarding my stories, I update once a week, it depends on my off so, at least u have an idea when will I update next. And regarding my other story 'straight or not', I'll try to update tomorrow, or the day after. Coz something came up about my work, (we've been very busy, too much sick babies to handle that I have to work a 12 hour shift) so I just slept the whole day coz i'm from night shift. I have to set up my alarm just so I could wake up and start writing this story. anyway, on with the shout outs:**

**KOOKS78: Thanks for giving time to read this story. And yeah, i love reading and writing Jealous Britt and Heather. Hope u enjoy this story as much as you like my first story.**

**ITSMeGM: I love it when ur enumerating your fav lines, not just one but three, haha! And yeah someone told me about i mistakenly wrote Quinn instead of Dianna,haha actually i don't proofread it after i finished writing so i'm very sorry for the And I love you too… Grrr. I repeat, I love you too. Grrr. haha**

**ITRASCO: Hmm, regarding Dianna and Heather's friendship. And Naya doing the chasing? Hmm. U just read this chap, hope u like it.**

**LHEIA: Yeah, sorry for the cliffhanger, but u have to read if it turned out to be good or bad, haha**

**ANON: Haha, you confused me there, u love Rivergron and Quinntana but then u don't want them, haha Actually i like them too, I read fanfic about them too, but still i love Brittana and Heya, they're just so perfect. haha, i guess we both are confused, haha you rock too!**

**BRITTANA-LOVERXOXOXO: wow! new reader! thanks thanks! i hope u will be my avid reviewer from now on,haha**

**STAYGOLDEN26: New reader again? woah! haha actually, that's my fav line too. coz I already imagined in my mind Heather saying that, screamed on top of her lungs, ordering to put them down just so Naya can kiss her. ryt? haha thanks for loving this story.**

**BRITTANAARESOULMATES: haha, I know, I *have* to continue, and i'm hoping u *have* to review too. haha**

**S: Haha, awww, why are u mad at me? haha but then u said I'm awesome, so it means that ur not that mad at me, ryt? haha**

**CARRIONROUGE: So, you're the other Anon? thank god u decided to create an account coz I'm getting confused, haha don't worry i love long reviews so feel free to write long rather than short one. And I'm so gald everybody loves the little girl+Heya interaction. haha i never thought my readers will love that. i wrote that just for fun. haha, and i laughed coz i made u speechless? haha, i totally understand u. So i hope u love this chapter.**

**IGOTaSeCRETTOKEEP: Spoilers? hmmm. Its for u to judge if this is good. haha**

**HEYAHEMOARMY: HAHA, i laughed at ur comment. It's not heaven still. and the last ep of glee? Hmm. i love the CELL BLOCK TANGO, actually that part only, i love Naya saying the word, "CICERO" combined with her seductive eyes and voice! very sexy and hot!**

**WABBITINTHEHOLE: WAt's ur nationality? hmmm. u missed chap16 alert that's y u didn't review on that chap, haha thanks for telling ur fav scenes with both of the chapters though. Hmmm. seducing tips from u of corz, haha**

**DOGSROCK7699: new reader ryt? thank u thank u!**

**XXX-OVER-THE-STORM-XXX: woah! ur ryt! u got me confused there. haha ur fav scenes are the after shower scene and Dianna telling Naya she loves her. but then u said it wasn't nice for Heather? haha but it will lead to a lots of teasing ryt? anyway, everything will be explained in this chapter, ur confusion will all be explain here. haha and yeah, I'm sorry for not being able to give u message on voxer coz as I've said, I've been very busy, and tired, and busy, and tired, haha. So, i hope i have some free time so we can text each other.**

**EFFY: Oh my god! i love ur 2 reviews! i seriously love u now! haha Thanks for telling me i could be a good scriptwriter and I passed the Naya reaction exam. haha Yeah the courting of Heather to Naya will soon be written in the succeeding chapters. I want her to be so cute in front of Naya, making Naya fall in love with her hard, haha i love ur long reviews, keep it coming, haha and yeah, Dianna telling everyone that she loves Naya, was shocking, i know, but as I've said it will just lead to more teasing and jealousy ryt? and the one uve said in Spanish, i can't translate it. Can u tell me? haha**

**IVY: I'm so sad at first that u didn't review the last 3 chapters, but now u made me happy, coz u reviewed 2 times this chap, haha and I'm so flattered that ur now gonna check my account from now on, u've read my other story too ryt? thanks thanks! hmmm. yeah, teasing move from Naya scores 1 last chap ryt? so how about this chapter? who exhibited 1 point teasing skill? haha, can't wait for ur review regarding this one. haha **

**AKKIN101: Haha, i love Dianna too. u think the last scene was awesome? well, read this chapter. haha yeah, jealous Heather is cute, i know, haha**

**LEAHMITCHELL21: haha, sorry for ending the chapter like that. =)**

**MEG8099: Uhm, yeah ryt? SOOOO HOT? haha Yummy! Who? Naya? or Heather? haha uhm, about the cliffhanger? well, sorry about that, but i told u it will just lead for more teasing. Yeah, on chap16, u didn't review, well lucky you u didn't have to wait for an update, haha anyway, yeah, the lips hurt part was so cute, my fav scene on chap16, haha and my other story? i will update that soon, don't worry. =)**

**SINATA87: haha yeah, Hemo now is controlling herself over Naya, which leads to Naya teasing her ryt? haha who doesn't love Naya teasing? haha and yeah, everything will be explained in this chapter regarding Dianna's plan.**

**PANDA,L: Hmmm. no more teasing? but i love teasing. everybody loves teasing, and Heya in a relationship? they will be,… soon. =)**

**SNIXXJUICE214: hmmm. thanks for the idea regarding angry Heather. haha and u laughed so hard on the scene where Di announced she loves Naya? haha, thanks for loving that. and yeah, i also update once a week. **

**TIANNA: hmmm, i definitely love long reviews. haha and yeah, who wouldn't want a jealous heather ryt? coz i seriously love a jealous heather. and yeah, there will be Shay, maybe in the next chapter. and yeah, Dianna is a good substitute for Shay in making heather jealous. haha and this should be a movie? woah! thanks, so much flattered by now, haha thank you. **

**JANE: sorry for not updating soon. Been busy with work.. =( so i can just update once a week.**

**MISSINGVIOLET: Haha, yeah, I'm a little tease. and Sexy Naya? hmmm. there would be lots of that. And hemo's rxn? hmmm. haha**

**MVICKY-96: haha, yeah, i wrote Quinn instead of dianna, haha coz i don't proofread my work, coz I'm so excited to update, I'm so sorry for any mistakes, thanks for telling me though, haha And yeah, the last chapter's cliffhanger is good ryt? I'm glad u don't hate it. =)**

**WTFHEYAFTW: So sorry for the short chapters, I'm just excited to upload it fast so u can read it soon, thats y i can't bring myself to write long chaps, so sorry about that. and yeah, cliffhanger ryt? haha**

**PEACEAGENT15: Hmmm. yeah poor Hemo. but everything will be explain here. =)**

**WHATISWRONGWITHYOU: haha all of you love the cliffhanger as their fav scene so thanks to all of u, haha and yeah, Heather will prove to Naya how she loves her so much. so there will be a lot of sweet moments, hot moments so wait for the next update. thanks for ur review. Ur the first who reviewed last chap. just saying! haha **

**and to my friend BIENEG: at last u read the last chapter, u've been very busy too. haha yeah, so u were shocked with the twist ryt? and regarding ur questions, everything will be explained here… and yeah ur ryt, Naya shouldn't say Yes at first coz Heather just broke up with Taylor. that's why i didn't made her say yes. anyway, thanks for reading, ur my no. 1 fan, i know, hahahaha i missed u!**

**30 reviews last chapter? WOAH! thanks thanks! AND So HERE IT IS, the next chap!**

CHAPTER 18

_**NAYA**_

The world stops around me when Dianna told everybody that we're dating even though I already knew about her plan. Heather's eyes never left mine. I wanted to wrapped her in my arms and explained everything but Dianna's hands are tightly wrapped around my waist, asking for support. Everybody seems enthusiastic by the fact that Dianna and I were dating. They surrounded us giving their support in our 'relationship'. Only Heather and Lea didn't move a muscle.

"Oh my god! I didn't expect this to happen! We support you all the way!" Amber exclaimed.

"How did it start?" Jenna asked curiously.

"I swear I saw something when you both 'practice' kissed on the set." Cris said.

"Well, I didn't saw that coming." Cory added.

"Di must be freaking jealous whenever you're with Heather, Nay." Vanessa said to me.

"I…. uhh…" I stammered.

Then Dianna answered, "Naya's doing it on purpose. She's really making me jealous." then she pinched my cheeks that I fought hard not to roll my eyes at her, "she's so hot, isn't she? That's why I'm head over heels in love with her."

I turned to look at Lea, who was giving me the death glare, that I literally shivered. God! How did I end up with this mess? And then I turned again to face Heather, I saw her leaving the set. Oh god! I'm really in trouble!

I subtly pulled away from Dianna but then she just tightened her grip at me, then she whispered, "Where do you think you're going?"

I whispered back, "I have to follow Heather. She left. I think she's mad." I told her with a frown.

Then Dianna pulled both of us away from our friends, "Excuse us guys," then she added, "Thanks for accepting and supporting us, by the way. We promised to give you the details next time."

When we're walking away from them, I grabbed my phone in my pocket and started calling Heather. Still no answer. "Shit!"

"I thought you told her already?" Dianna said.

"I texted her about you needing my help. I didn't try to call her before coz she's in her dance rehearsal. I don't want to bother her when she's dancing. So I just gave her a text message knowing that she'll going to read it as soon as she finished." I tried calling Heather again, but still no answer.

"Maybe she read your message, coz she gave me a nod earlier and smiled at me, so I assumed that she already knew our plan." Dianna told me, I can see that she's beginning to be worried to.

"Hopefully, she read my message. I'm really worried Di. I've never been this worried before. You should have seen her eyes. It's like I betrayed her."

Dianna held my hand and squeezed it, "I'm so sorry, Nay. I'll help you explain this to Heather." she said as I opened the door of my trailer.

"Yeah. Explain everything." I almost jumped by the sound of Heather's voice.

I was caught off guard by the fact that Heather was sitting on the couch inside my trailer, her expression very much unreadable, her arms crossed in front of her chest. I pulled my hand away from Dianna, and I walked towards Heather.

"Heather…" I began.

But then she cut me off, "I want to hear it from Dianna."

Dianna flinched at the sound of Heather's cold voice. "Uhm. Hemo. Please don't get mad at Naya…"

"Still waiting for the explanation." Heather cut off again.

Dianna swallowed hard. I've never seen Dianna like this. "I wanted to make Lea jealous. So I asked for Naya's help to pretend that we're lovers in front of Lea and others." she said continuously.

Silence.

I reached out for Heather's hand and caressed it. But Heather just ignored me, instead, she stands up, walked towards Dianna with that unreadable expression on her face, and slapped her. Slapped her real hard.

My eyes went wide. Dianna was speechless.

Then Heather said, "Get your shit together with Lea! She loves you, she doesn't love Cory! Just stop making each other jealous!"

After revealing all this, Heather walked out of the door and left my trailer. She did not even look at me. "Heather wait." I called but then she slammed the door.

"Shit!" I cursed again. I walked towards Dianna and caressed her reddened cheeks. "Are you okay?" she nodded. "I have to go and talked to Heather." she nodded again.

Then as I was about to leave, Dianna called me. "Nay."

I turned to face her, "Yeah?"

"It really hurts." she said caressing her cheeks, "But I know I deserved this. Just tell Heather I'm sorry."

I smiled at her, "I will."

* * *

><p>I went straight to Heather's trailer, I knocked at her door, I heard her say "it's open." So I opened the door.<p>

Heather was lying on her couch, eyes closed, her arm resting against her forehead. So I leaned towards her, and gave her a peck on the lips. "I'm so sorry, Hemo." I said.

No answer.

She didn't even open her eyes. She didn't move a muscle either.

"Babe. Please talk to me." I begged her.

Still no answer.

I leaned in again, and I started to kiss her lips. I started to caressed her bottom lip coaxing her to reply. But still, she didn't respond.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HEATHER<strong>_

Naya is still kissing me, and I have to stopped myself from responding. I'm still mad at her. Why the fuck did she agreed to Dianna's crazy plan in the first place?

She continued kissing me, caressing my lips, sucking my bottom lip softly that I felt something stirred on me. I can't give in just yet. Not now.

So I pushed her away from me, "That won't help, Nay. I'm still mad at you." I said. Her eyes met mine.

I was about to stand up when she hugged me, "I'm so so sorry. Please don't be mad."

I pulled away from her hug, and stand up. "You shouldn't agreed with her plans."

"Yeah. I know now. I'm so sorry. It's just that she begged me to help her, and you know I can't say no that easily." she said, practically begging me with her eyes.

"I was hurt. I felt betrayed." I said.

"I'm so sorry. I'm really really sorry." Naya said, and then she hugged me tightly. "I wasn't thinking. When Dianna told me about that, I said No, but she really begged me. So I told her that I will tell you first, I didn't call you coz I know that you're busy, i just left you a message on your phone, hoping that you'll going to read it once you're finish. But still, I tried to look for you but you left already."

"I didn't bother to look over my phone coz I wanted to see you first. So I went directly to the choir room and I was shocked when Dianna revealed her relationship with you. For a moment, I thought it was true. That you chose her over me." Tears escaped from me and ran down into my cheeks.

Naya pulled away from me, her face inches from me, "That's not true. I would never choose her over you."

I avoided her gaze, "Too late for that. You chose her already."

Then Naya cupped my chin and forced me to look at her, "I didn't. Please believe me." then she aim for my lips, She kissed me softly that I felt the urge to respond. And so I respond, I put my hands on her waist and brings her closer to me.

Naya put her arms around my neck, and she deepened the kiss, her tongue asking for entrance and so I granted it by opening my mouth to her. I moaned at the contact of our tongue clashing together. The kiss became passionate and hungry, both of us never dared to pull out from the kiss. My knees felt weak.

Without interrupting the kiss, we sat back in the couch, then Naya sat on my lap, still kissing me. My hands are wrapped around her body, bringing her much closer to me. I don't want this to end, so I moaned in protest when she left my lips but then she kissed my neck so I didn't complain. She attacked my neck with kisses that I felt heat between my legs. I wanted her, I really really wanted her right now. But this isn't the right place for that. I wanted our 'first' to be special. Not now, not in this trailer.

So I pulled her away from me, "I think we should stop." I said breathlessly.

"Why?" she asked, her eyes filled with desire.

"Believe me, I want you. I want all of you but this isn't the right time and the right place for that." I said, fighting my own desire too.

"You're right. It would be uncomfortable for us." then she get off my lap and stands up. "Let's get back to the set." she said, reaching my hand.

I reached for her hand and stands up too, "Wait. I don't want Dianna kissing you again okay?"

"Yes baby." she said, smiling at me. "You're so cute when you're in jealous mode." she pinched my cheeks.

I snorted, "So that's why you enjoyed making me jealous?"

"Hmmm. Maybe. But I rather choose your 'after jealous mode'. When you can't control yourself and kissed me like there's no tomorrow. I like it when you're rough." she said, chuckling.

"So you like it when I get roughed? Shoving you in the wall and kiss you? Just like that?" I asked her and she giggled.

"Yeah. You're so hot. It just made me hot all over. And it made me feel that you desired me." she said, with teasing on her eyes.

"Oh. I really desire you, Nay. I desire all of you. I want to taste all of you. I want to be inside you and I'm gonna make love to you all night long that you're gonna be so exhausted, you can't even walk." I said, and I saw how her cheeks reddened, well, not obviously of course because of her skin tone but I just knew Naya too much that I knew when she's blushing.

She slapped me in my arm, "You're so bad."

I chuckled. "Why?"

Then she laughed, "Come on, let's go. If I stay here longer, I swear I'm gonna ravish you because of your dirty mouth."

I just laughed at her. Then we walked into the set, with our hands intertwined.

"You really slapped Di. She said it hurts." Naya said. "She said she's sorry though."

"Yeah about that. I just can't control myself. I have to say sorry too." I told her.

Then I saw Lea walking towards us, with that angry look on her face mirroring my own expression earlier. I knew Naya is in trouble, so I shielded her with my body as Lea approached us.

"What's the meaning of this? Why are you together?" Lea said in a high tone. "Are you cheating on Dianna?"

Naya was about to say something when I interrupted her, "Lea, it's not what you think it is."

But Lea didn't listen to me, she stepped towards Naya and grabbed Naya's wrist. "I swear if you hurt Di, I'm gonna…"

The rage inside me build up, I pulled Naya from her gripped, and I turned to face Lea, "You're the one whose hurting Dianna! Both of you are lovesick fools! Stop hurting each other, will you? And Lea, you've got to tell Di that you're in love with her. Just to stop this madness!"

I pulled Naya away from Lea, and together we walked towards the set.

I don't know how Dianna will explain everything to our friends, I just want her to tell the truth in front of them before the situation get out of control. Coz I don't agree with this crazy plan, I already showed Dianna my view about this. Well if she wants to continue pretending she's in love with someone else just to make Lea jealous, so be it. But I will not let her use Naya anymore.

I squeezed Naya's hands and whispered to her, "I love you, Nay."

She turned to me and gave me her cutest smile, and then she stared at my lips.

I chuckled. Well that's enough for me now.

* * *

><p><strong>SO, About this chapter? It's a short one, i know. Just please bear with me. And no major cliffhanger this chapter. yehey! haha<strong>

**So, about ur fav scene? **

**Fav lines?**

**Fav teasing moves? haha**

**thank you in advance for ur wonderful reviews! i hope u liked this chapter, i don't want much drama so, i hope u like this. =)**


	19. Photoshoot

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: A thousand thanks for reading and reviewing my two stories. I have an idea for another story, hope that you will like it if I decided to write and upload it. But for now, I'm going to focus on my 2 stories first. Sorry for the late update though. Anyway the last 2 episodes of glee, I can't say that I like it, coz there's too much Rachel and Finn. And the swap, i was so disappointed coz it only last for a few minutes, I enjoyed seeing Santana as Artie. So i was kindda bored on the whole episode but then an unexpected thing happen, a very quick Brittana kiss that makes my heart stop, and my eyes wide. I so, didn't expect that! I really love the way Heather opened her mouth for Naya's kisses, but as much as I enjoyed that, I was wondering why the damn camera not focusing on Naya's reaction when Brit and San kissed? I mean, I love seeing Naya open her mouth for Heather, that would be so Hot! ryt? Anyway, on with the shoutouts:**

**CANTSAYGOODBYETOBRITTANA: new reader ryt? Thanks for reading.**

**EROSETERNALGLEE: Hmmm. that's why you didn't comment for the last chapter, I'm sorry for that, I just want to add spice in the story, and even if they're 25, i can't consider that as childish, coz you know, I am 25, and I love making my crush jealous, so that's it. Anyway, thanks at least you forgave me for that. And as always, I love your favorite lines. 100 chapters? That's too much, I think, haha, **

**IBIANCAL: Wow! New reader! Hope that u continue reviewing this fix from now on. love the way u reviewed 3 different chapters, haha. thanks! I didn't know that Naya was voted best female voice in the glee yearbook in fb. but i do know that she was voted sexiest female as #1 in afterellen sexiest 100. and shay and trojan? I would like to go for SHAIAN. Nice ryt?**

**NAYAISHOT: here's an update. sorry for the long wait.**

**JUSTONEMOREPERSON: Thanks for liking this story, hope u can tell ur fav scene and fav lines next time. Thanks for telling its awesome.**

**ITSMEGM: One of my fav readers, ur fav scene is Heather slapping Dianna? haha i think majority of you likes that. Hmmm. So u only read my update every Sat. Well hope u can read this soon, and of course, i love you as long as you love me, hahaha**

**WHATISWRONGWITHYOU: Hmmm. Well Jealous Hemo is the best ryt? I love it too. And her slapping Dianna, well, it really is needed in the story, remember when Dianna shamelessly flirt with Naya kissing her on the set,? how about her and Naya sleeping on the couch? Well I guess Hemo had enough so its reasonable ryt?**

**DEMIPRINCESS: 40 chapters? Hmmm. isn't that too much? haha I'm planning another story so when I decide to write that, I have to finish one story, its either this or my first fanfic, Straight or not. And I'm happy you want to read this all over again. **

**VARINA: Thanks u love the last update, especially the slap, haha**

**WABBITINTHEHOLE: wow! ur friend totally love you, that's so sweet! but u should tell her u love her too, and wake up when she started to kiss you. U should definitely kiss back haha! And ur from indonesia? Nice! yeah, ur ryt! after jealous Hemo is the hottest ever!**

**LORETO: Haha! i love dirty talk too! uhmmm. warning, lots of teasing in this chapter, we'll see who cannot control themselves haha**

**PANDA.L: I tried to make chapters longer but sometimes i'm really busy from work, so this is the farthest I've got. Thanks for loving my story anyway. =)**

**LHEIA: Haha! yeah, lots of teasing ryt? Uhm, talk about who will give in, is it heather or Naya? haha**

**HEYAHEMOARMY: Hahaha i don't want Lea slapping Naya, i love Naya too much. Hmmm. Heather and Naya getting on already? That would be a blast! haha**

**CARRIONROUGE: Haha thanks for telling me ur fav scene, Yeah, i like the scene where Naya apologized to Heather, that was my fav scene last chapter too.**

**IGOTTASECRETTOKEEP: Where's ur favorite scene and favorite lines? I miss your long reviews. =(**

**MEG 8099: Haha theaters? Woah! Thanks for that compliment! Yeah your right! I would definitely give in on Naya too that's why Heather can't control herself ryt? haha Hmm, and as always, I would love to meet you seriously, I enjoyed talking with you, I'm gonna reply later on ur message. One of my fav reader ever! haha =)**

**IVY: I love your LONG REVIEWS! definitely one of my fav readers too! Hmm, i laughed with the way u said that u have to read Hemo's dirty talk twice, haha I'm so happy you love that line. I mean, i love writing that line, And I assure you, that would be true. I will definitely write that. Hmmm. Cant wait for it? You have to, haha And who's the best tease among the two? It's for you to decide! haha and about the wink? I love Naya's wink. and what episode is Heather's wink by the way? **

**EFFY: Again, one of my fav reader, haha I always look forward for ur reviews actually, And yeah, even if it takes me 30 mins to 1 hour to write a shoutouts for my readers who review, I'm not bothered coz I enjoyed answering ur reviews, I know it makes you feel really special right? And once again, i love your reviews every single scene, Bravo Hemo Bravo right? hahaha And I love it when u wrote Spanish at the end. even though I don't understand it, hahaha all i know is TE QUIERO, I LOVE YOU TOO! haha can't wait for ur next review!**

**STAYGOLDEN26: Yeah, kissing scenes were hot, wait for the bed scene haha =)**

**XXX-OVER-THE-STORM-XXX: again, my ever loyal favorite reader, haha I love the way u express ur feelings every chapter, telling ur fav scenes, fav lines…And Thanks for loving the last chapter. Ur an incredible writer too, u should continue writing too. =)**

**TIANNA: Oh my, i have so many fav readers, haha ur one of them too. Hmmm, ur really loving Heather slaps Dianna right? haha Score! Anyway, I love Dianna too, so that would be the end of that, =) Jealous Heather? Yeah, i love writing her when she's so jealous, she's really cute don't you think? haha Lea and Di? hmmm. I love them both too, but I'm kindda focusing on Heather and Naya first. **

**MVICKY-96: Another of my avid fav reader. love it coz u gave your fav scene, fav line and fav teasing moment, I hope you continue reviewing coz ur comments make me happy too. haha Last chapter was awesome? Hope u find this awesome too. **

**KOOKS78: Hope u continue to read this story too if you have time. =)**

**And now, enjoy reading! =)**

CHAPTER 19

_**HEATHER**_

As I've entered the choir room, I saw Dianna slowly approached us with that sad look upon her face. Once again, I squeezed Naya's hands and she gave me a confused look. I turned to her and said, "Nay, can you help her explain everything to our friends?"

Naya nodded.

Then as Dianna came closer, I told her, "Look Di, I'm so sorry for slapping at you. But this situation gets out of control. I love Naya. And I don't agree with this madness."

Dianna looked down, avoiding my eyes, "I know. I just…. I'm crazy I know. It's just that…"

I interrupted her, "Just tell Lea you love her."

Dianna's eyes widen, "I can't do that."

"Look, one of you must do the first move, or you'll end up being miserable." I said. Then I held Naya's waist, "Just like me and Naya, I made the first move." Naya smiled at me.

"Are you now together?" Dianna asked.

"Not officially. But we're getting on that part. Right babe?" I winked at Naya. Then she gave me a shy smile while nodding her head. "This is the reason why I want you to tell the truth to our friends, coz I'm going to tell everyone about me and Naya when the right time comes."

"But can you please give me time?" she asked with pleading eyes, "I will tell everything to our friends AFTER I express my feelings for Lea."

"When will you tell her that you love her?" I asked, my eyebrows rose.

"As soon as possible. Just not now. Please." she said with pleading eyes again. "I promise, no kissing Naya again."

Naya suppressed a laugh, and then made a comment, "I don't blame you, Di, if you can't control yourself with me." as soon as Naya said that I turned to her and gave her an eye glare. She chuckled, "I was just kidding babe. No need to be jealous." then she patted my back.

"You just did not say that. I'm gonna punish you when we get home." I told Naya, and gave her a look-over, from bottom going to the top, then stayed at her luscious lips, while giving her my best teasing smile.

Naya chuckled nervously. And Dianna interrupted, "Oh my god! You two are such a flirt." she said laughing and walked out.

Naya began to follow her, and I followed behind and whispered to her ear, "I'm serious about that, baby." then I subtly stuck out my tongue on her ear. Then I heard her gasp, she stopped walking. I smiled at her reaction as I continued walking leaving her in a daze. Nice one Hemo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>NAYA<strong>_

She's such a tease! I feel sexually frustrated right now. How the hell am I supposed to spend the day not thinking about what will happen between me and Heather when we get home? Feelings of excitement rushed in my veins, I'm seriously hoping that she won't do this self-control attitude and we should definitely get it on. I remembered her saying these words, _I really desire you, Nay. I desire all of you. I want to taste all of you. I want to be inside you and I'm gonna make love to you all night long that you're gonna be so exhausted, you can't even walk. _She's such a fucking tease. Imagining it in my head is a torture for me.

I sat between Di and Heather in the choir room. Ryan came and we started filming scenes. But the torture Heather put in my head never left me within the day. Ugh!

* * *

><p>After filming, Heather and I went straight to my trailer to change. We were about to go home when her phone rang, she answered it and whispered to me, "It's Ashley."<p>

I nod my head. Ashley is Heather's friend, they were former roommates until Ashley decided to move to New York.

"Ashley is now here in L.A. She wants me to meet her." Heather said.

"Really? That's good! I know you miss her so badly." I said. They're really close and Ashley is really a good friend to Heather.

She pouted, "Hmmm. I really want to go home with you but.."

I interrupted her, "It's okay. No problem. Spend time with her. You can come over at my apartment tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow."

She smiled, "I will miss you. Spending the night without you is already a torture for me."

I chuckled, "Well, we're now even." then I smirked at her.

She didn't say anything, instead she pulled me against her, and gave me a passionate kiss, which I've been waiting for so damn long. I stuck out my tongue at her and she sucked it deliciously that I moaned in response. I gently pushed her on the couch and I straddled her. I continued kissing her lips, biting it gently, I sucked her bottom lip and I felt her hands on my ass grabbing me towards her center. I started to move against her which elicited a moan from her.

I left her lips and I started kissing her neck, all the way to her ear. Then I whispered, "You like this, baby?" she moaned in response, then I move against her, my center against her center. "How about this?"

"Oh god. Uhmmmm… Nay…" she said between moans.

"Tell me you like this…" I said again, licking her ear, while moving against her in a slow torturing kind of way.

"Uhmmm… oh…. I l-like… it… Shit…" she said, her eyes shut closed.

I smirked, then stopped, pulled myself on top of her. Her eyes looked confused. "What are you doing, Naya?"

"This is not the right place for our first time, baby." I said, batting my eyelashes.

"Ugh! Naya! You can't do this to me! I'm already soaking wet!" she said as she stands up, obviously frustrated.

"Well, we're even now, babe." I said, then blew her a kiss. Then I started to walked towards the trailer door, "I'll wait for you outside." Nice one Naya! I chuckled.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock, I get up, still with my eyes closed. I went straight in the shower and prepared myself for this day.

My movie with Shay Mitchell is not yet finish but we need to have this pictorial for the film. It is scheduled today. I'm so excited for this movie, hoping it will going to be a blockbuster hit.

My phone rang and I answered it "Hey! I can't wait to see you. Are you ready?"

Shay answered, "Yeah. Totally excited for it. Is Heather coming?"

"I think so. But I'm not sure. Coz her friend from New York came and they'll be spending a lot of time together. So maybe she won't come."

"That's too bad. I really need to thank her too." Shay said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Here goes… Uhmm. Troian and I are official now!"

"What? Woah! How did that happened?" I exclaimed, I'm happy for her.

Shay happily answered, "Well, After the dinner, it goes something like this…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>SHAY <strong>_(Shay and Troian Scene from Chapter 10)

_"Are they okay?" Troian asked me. _

_ "I guess so." I simply said, not looking at her. Actually I'm kindda irritated at Troian because she flirted with Heather. Like seriously, what the fuck is wrong with her? I thought she's straight!_

_ I stand up, carried the wine and the glasses then I went straight into the kitchen. _

_ I didn't notice that Troian followed me, "Are you and Naya official now? Coz by the looks of it, she has a thing for Heather." I looked at her, her arms crossed in front of her chest. God she's so hot looking like that! If only I could run my hands all throughout her body… _

_I turned my back on her. "They're just friends. You can hit on Heather if you want." I said through gritted teeth. Anyway I tried my voice to sound casual. It's just that I didn't know she has a thing for blondes. And it really makes me fucking jealous._

_ "Oh. You want me to hit on Heather so you can have Naya all by yourself? Sounds like a selfish move, Shay!" she said, her voice sounded irritated which surprised me. _

_ "Well, I'm making it easy for you! Look Troi, if you like Heather so much, then go for it. I give you my blessings!" I said, with equally irritated voice. _

_ "I don't like her!" She said in a higher tone. _

_ "Oh really? You've flirted with her!" I said, walking towards her. _

_ "Me? You're the one who's flirting with Naya, and you're not being subtle about it! It's sickening!" she said in disgust. _

_ My eyes went wide, how dare her? I pointed at her chest, leaning closer to her until we're dangerously close with each other, "What did you just…"_

_ Then she interrupted me, she pulled me against her and she kissed me. I was shocked, my eyes went wide, I didn't respond. _

_ She felt it, she felt that I didn't respond to her kisses, so she pulled back, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…. Oh my god… I gotta go…" she said, then she practically ran away from me. _

_ She was near the door when I caught up with her, my left hand grabbed her wrist, and my right hand forced her face to meet mine. I didn't say anything, I just kissed her._

_ I felt her hands ran through my hair, pulling my head closer. I stuck out my tongue on her and she immediately sucked it, then I felt her tongue massage my own. And oh my god! A dream come true, Troian is a really good kisser, it make my knees weak. I've watched her scene with different guys and I sometimes wonder what it feels like to be kissed by her, and then this happens. _

_ I don't want to pull away from her. And I really want her. I don't know if saying this might scare her away, but I don't care anymore. "Troi… I want you…" I said while kissing her lips. _

_ I felt her smile between kisses. "I want you too… Let's go to your room now." she said in that husky bedroom voice of hers that I love so dearly._

_ I pulled away from her and grabbed her wrist, we literally ran towards my bedroom, and as soon as I unlocked my bedroom door, Troian started to kiss me in my neck, then whispered, "Shay, you're so hot! I want you right now." _

_ I moaned when I felt her tongue licked the sides of my neck, then she unzipped the back of my tube dress. Then slowly she removed the dress on me while she stared deeply into my eyes, then she unclasped my strapless bra and I shivered at her intense stare at my breasts. She licked her bottom lip as she cupped my breast with both of her hands. She leaned in and captured one of my nipples and sucked it, licking the tip. _

_ I felt heat between my legs as I pulled her head towards my breast… "Troian… oh… uhmmm… Please…" I moaned. Her mouth still on my breast as I laid on top of my bed. _

_ "I love your boobs." she whispered as she captured my other nipple. _

_ I was so hot, that I can't take it anymore. "Remove your clothes please. I want to feel you naked on top of me." I said, my mind spinning on the sensation she's giving me. _

_ She lifted herself on top of me, straddling me as she lifted her shirt, then unclasped her bra. She removed her pants as fast as she can and just tossed it elsewhere. _

_ She came back on top of me and slowly remove my panties, she kissed me on my mouth again as she started to rub my clit. My hands roamed around her body, as she continued to finger me there. I'm so wet. I can feel myself dripping on her finger. _

_ "I can't believe this is happening." She said as she breathed in my mouth, Troian's voice is so fucking hot, she can make me hot all over just by talking dirty with me. "You're so wet for me." she said as she inserted two fingers inside me. Her tongue on my mouth, mimicking her finger inside me as I sucked it. _

_ I moaned endlessly as she started to have a rhythm on her fingers inside me, her knees spreading my legs apart, and then she moved against me, her body synchronizing her movements with her fingers. "Shay…" she called my name and our lips collided against each other._

_ I moved against her body too and on her fingers, and it really felt so fucking good. And then I felt myself on top of the edge. I grabbed her ass as I lifted my hips against her. "Oh god… Uhmm… I love you so much Troian…!" _

_ "I love you too Shay…" she whispered back at me then kissed me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NAYA <strong>_

"Woah! I'm so happy for you, Shay! See I told you she has a thing for you." I said to her. She didn't give me the details of course. I already knew they had sex. That would be totally hot, I think.

"Yup sweetie. I'm here." she said in the background. "Naya, I have to go now, Troian is here. Guess I'll see you later. Bye! Thanks for the help by the way."

I smiled, "Well, that's me, always available at your service."

She chuckled, "Bye!" then she ended the call.

Then as soon as I ended Shay's call, about 5 seconds, my phone rang again, and it's Heather. I answered it. "Hey Hemo…"

"Why was your phone busy? I've been calling you for 20 minutes now." she said, and I can't help it. Possessive Heather is just so damn hot!

"I'm talking with Shay." I answered.

"For 20 minutes? Why?"

I chuckled, "Well, she told me that she and Troian are official now. So no need to be jealous, babe. You don't have to feel threaten with Shay anymore."

I heard her sigh deeply, "That's good news! Shay and I can be friends now." she said laughing. "Anyway, can I come over? I already miss you."

"I have pictorial with Shay now remember?" I said.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Can I come with you?" she asked.

"Of course. I want you to be there." I said.

"Good! I'll come by at your apartment."

She was about to hang up when I whispered, "I miss you."

"I miss you too Nay."

I smiled, "See you later. Come here fast okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

* * *

><p><em><strong>HEATHER <strong>_

Troian and I were patiently waiting for Shay and Naya to come out of the dressing room. We were not allowed to be inside so we didn't insist.

"So, you and Shay are official now?" I asked when we're alone.

She smiled, "Yeah. Thanks for the help."

I grinned, "I didn't do anything."

"You and Naya played a major part because if it weren't for you, we would never be a couple. I was so jealous and I didn't have any idea that she's making me jealous too." Troian continued.

I laughed, "And I was so freaking jealous, but you're situation is different with me and Naya. I still have a boyfriend at that time even if I'm in love with her. And we're still not official now although we're acting like one."

She chuckled, "Yeah, you're definitely acting like a couple. You're so cute together."

"Thanks. You and Shay too. Does your friends know?"

Troian shook her head, "Not yet, but we're planning on telling them soon."

Then I heard the crew called Naya and Shay, so I take a look, and oh my god! I can't take my eyes off Naya. She's so sexy and beautiful in that two-piece black bikini, aviator shades on top of her head, and on her left hand she's holding a pistol gun. She's so fucking hot!

She looked at me then gave me a wicked wink that I felt my heart beats faster than it should. I want her so badly right now!

Then Shay came wearing a red two-piece bikini same as Naya, with the same aviator shades, and on her right hand, a pistol gun too.

"They looked exactly alike." Troian whispered.

I noticed too. No wonder people were telling them they were like some kind of doppelgänger. Because they really looked exactly alike. Same color of hair, same complexion. They were both sexy and pretty.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NAYA<strong>_

While doing the photoshoot with Shay, I can't help but to feel distracted with Heather's bold stare at me. Whenever I looked at her, she's giving me these seductive wink and teasing smile that makes me hot all over. She looks like a hungry lioness ready to pounce me anytime.

"Naya point the gun to Shay. Then Shay do the same thing with Naya, then both of you stand close at each other and look at the camera. Yeah. That's right."

CLICK!

"Okay, Naya stand at the back of Shay and put your right arm around her neck, then point the gun to Shay's head. Then look seductively at the camera again. Perfect!"

CLICK!

"Okay, both of you lie on the couch, Shay on top of Naya. Then move your face closer to each other, and stare at each other's eyes. Then freeze."

CLICK!

"Perfect! Next one. Sit down on the couch, both of you, legs crossed and point your gun at the camera."

CLICK!

"Okay, stand up back to back against each other, Hold the gun in front of you. just like Charlie's angels' pose. Yeah. Right! Perfect!"

CLICK!

The photoshoot went on and on, making me and Shay do different poses for the film.

"Okay! It's a wrap! Thank you girls!" the photographer said.

Heather approached me, bringing a robe to cover my body. "Thanks." I said.

Then she whispered, "You're so sexy and hot."

"Really?" I asked, then gave her my best teasing smile. "I'm glad you like it."

"I absolutely like it. And I have some plans for tonight." She said then she licked her bottom lip. "Get dress. Fast. Coz I can't wait any longer." she said tugging me while walking straight back to the dressing room.

I grinned mischievously. Uh-oh! I think Heather can't control herself anymore. I licked my lips in anticipation.

* * *

><p><strong>DID YOU LIKE IT? I know some of you have been waiting for Shay and Troian Scene, so this chapter is my gift for you... <strong>

**Anyway, On with your favorite scene?**

**Favorite lines?**

**Favorite teasing moment?**

**And for the next chapter? Do you like sexy times between Heather and Naya? Let's give it a vote shall we? Remember Naya still didn't say she loves Heather back right? although it's already obvious... **

**so what do you think? review review review! =)**


	20. First Date

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry again for the late update. Actually I've been so depressed lately. Personal problems. Heart problems. =( sometimes I think, I don't want to fall in love again. Coz it really hurts. Damn hurt too much. It's really difficult falling in love with a straight girl, really difficult. Anyway, at least I still manage to write this update. Hope my mood didn't ruined this story, (i think not) haha, anyway. on with the shoutouts:**

**IVY: yeah, I've been waiting for ur comment actually, well at least u managed to write a comment before I update, thanks so much. And i already saw the Hemo wink. Hmmm. I don't know if which is better, Naya's or Hemo's? haha Well, as much as I love Hemo, I love Naya more, haha Anyway, glad u like the Troian-Shay scene. that's my little gift for my readers who wants the Shay scene. I'm also disappointed at the finale, actually. It's too Rachel and Finn. Sick of it. And i hope Naya and Heather will still be at season 4 coz I don't know if i'll still watch it if the two aren't there.**

**NAYAISHOT: thanks for telling me this is amazing.**

**MVICKY-96: haha, thats ur fav scene? the couch scene,, well, i wonder wats ur favorite in this chapter?**

**XXX-OVER-THE-STORM-XXX: as always, i love ur long reviews. And yeah, that Shay-Troian scene is my gift for u especially coz ur writing Spencer-Emily fanfic. And u know ur a great writer too. The whole last chap is ur favorite? haha Can't choose, huh?**

**MANDEUXLOPEZ: wow! new reader? thanks thanks. Hope u read this chapter too and take time to comment again,**

**MEG8099: YUMMY? i love it wen u say that, haha and uhm, u will definitely love this chapter. And u shut definitely get ur mack on with me.. oh sorry, did i just say that? hahaha I'm such a tease I know, haha**

**EFFY: my favorite spanish reader! TE QUIERO! haha I love ur long long long reviews. I love it wen u comment on every scene, please continue doing that coz it makes me really happy. And uhm, the pictorial scene? Woooh, hot ryt? haha and if u think that Shay-Troian scene is hot, watch out for heather-naya scene! haha can't wait for ur next review and hope u translate the spanish words u've written in the bottom of ur reviews. I can't translate it, haha**

**TIANNA: U love the making out in the trailer scene huh? love it too. haha and uhm, heya official? wen will be that time? hmmm. we'll see. enjoy reading.. =)**

**SOSPE: hahaha u love that line? the 'soaking wet' line? haha the best ryt? hmmm. sexy times? read and enjoy.**

**IGOTTASECRETTOKEEP: oo, namiss ko mga long reviews mo,haha nagustuhan mo ing Shay-Troian scene? hmm. hot ryt? anyway, hoping for a long review from u next time. =)**

**WHATISWRONGWITHYOU: glad u like the shay-troian scene. =)**

**PANDA.L: Naya won the teasing game last chap? wonder who will win in this chap? haha hoping for ur next review.**

**JANE: Im sorry for not updating soon as u wished. It's just work, u know. Anyway, i hope this chap will make up for it. **

**SAM: awww. u too, u like the shay-troian scene? haha yes, definitely they will still be here. don't worry. **

**LORETO: Naya teasing Hemo is the best ryt? haha I think so too. =)**

**ITS ME GM: my new fb friend, u didn't comment here (coz u gave me a private message) but still, i will give u a shoutout. Haha I'm so glad we talked privately, looking forward for ur amazing reviews here. **

**and of course my friend, BI_ENEG: thanks for being there for me when I need u. u know how sad I am ryt now, and u managed to make me smile. Anyway, i know u love the photoshoot scene, and i wrote what u wish in here. so Enjoy. =)**

CHAPTER 20

_**NAYA**_

Heather pulled me against her as soon as we entered the dressing room. She locked the door immediately and kissed me roughly. I have to say, Rough Heather is so damn hot! I don't mind getting my lips bruised by her intense kiss. I don't mind my body slammed against the door either as long as Heather won't stop kissing me.

She sucked my bottom lip deliciously alternately licking my whole lips with her expert tongue. I feel heat between my legs. I'm so damn wet!

While kissing me, she whispered "You're so hot, Nay. I want you now. Like right this minute." then she darted towards my neck and whispered again, "I want to do this the moment I saw you come out with that bikini of yours." then she licked my ears, "Please stop me right now. Coz i swear I can't stop myself."

I moaned in response. I don't want her to stop. Am I crazy? I can't control myself too. If she can't stop herself, there's no way I can stop myself either. I want her too. "I can't… I can't stop you." I said as I pulled her head towards me again so I can taste her delicious lips again.

That elicited a moan from her. She untied my robe and cupped both of my breasts, I moaned. "Nay, I'm serious. We should stop this." she said as she continued kissing my lips, our tongues fighting for dominance. Oh god. How can we stop?

But a knock on the door made us pulled away immediately. It's Shay.

"Naya, can you please open the door? I'm getting cold in here. I need to change too."

I tied my robe again, "Yup. Just a minute." I answered.

My eyes met Heather's. I smirked at her disheveled state. She's still panting and looking at me with so much lust in her eyes. I gave her a peck on her lips, and whispered. "Tonight." She already knew what I implied so she smiled at me. Then I opened the door.

Shay and Troian came in. "Finally." Shay said.

"Uhh… Guys. There's smudges on both of your lips." Troian said chuckling, pointing at us.

"Hmmm. Sorry to interrupt." Shay added with a grin.

"No… uhh… It's not…" I stuttered, and I felt my cheeks reddened in embarrassment that we get caught. Troian and Shay continued laughing. I laughed in defeat as I wiped my lips with the back of my hand. "We're just sorry that we occupied the dressing room first."

Heather laughed too, "Yeah. I bet Troian wants to put her hands all over Shay too, the minute she entered the room with that bikini."

It's Troian and Shay's turn to blush.

"Stop it, you guys. Naya and I need to change right now. So move out," Shay said to Troian and Heather.

I chuckled, "Yeah. See you outside." I said.

But Troian and Heather didn't move a muscle. Their arms folded in front of their chest.

"Come on, you can change in front of me Shay." Troian said with a smirk.

"Yeah. You too, Nay." Heather added.

Shay and I looked at each other, even in our skin tone, we can't deny that we both blushed at what Troian and Heather wants to imply.

Shay smirked at me then broke our eye contact and then turned to Troian, "Hmmm. Okay, you can both stay, but that means NO sexy times tonight, right Naya?"

I have to control myself by not laughing at what Shay said. "Yup, Hemo. No sexy times TONIGHT." I said as I stared at Heather.

Heather and Troian's reaction were priceless.

"Oh. I think I forgot something. I have to get it." Troian said.

"I think I need to go to the bathroom. See you guys outside." Heather added.

Then the two walked out of the door. We both laughed at them.

God, they're so WHIPPED!

* * *

><p>"…You owe me. So just do what I say okay? Yeah. Perfect." Heather was on the phone when I walked towards her.<p>

I held her waist, "Who are you talking to?"

She ended the call, and turned towards me. "That? It's uhm… Ashley. I told her to buy me something."

I smiled. "Okay." then I looked at her lips, "Uhmmm. So, let's go home?"

"Now? Can we have dinner first? I'm starving." She said.

"Starving for me? Or for the food?" I winked at her.

She chuckled, "Actually, both. But. I need food first. You will definitely need it too." she countered my wink with her own version of Hemo wink. And god, she looks so sexy when she does that.

"I'll cook for you." I said. I really wanted to go home right now, and be with her ALONE.

"Nuh-uh. As much as I like the idea of you cooking for me, I already made reservations so…" she said, her cheeks reddened.

I chuckled at the realization dawned at me. "Heather Morris, are you asking me out on a date?"

She began looking at her feet, she's still blushing and I have to admit, it's so cute! "Uhm. Yeah. Will you go out on a date with me, Ms. Naya Rivera?"

I cupped her chin, forced her to look at me directly into my eyes. "I would love to." I said, and I gave her a quick peck on the lips and that made her blushed even more. And i seriously love it!

* * *

><p>"Why do I feel that you're distracted over something?" I asked Heather when we were eating dinner at the restaurant she made reservations to.<p>

"Uh…. No. I'm not." she said.

But I'm not convinced. She was constantly looking over her phone, and excusing herself to come in and out of the bathroom. I pouted at her. "You're lying." I said.

"I'm not. What made you think of that?"

"Who are you texting?" I asked. I'm really so pissed right now. This is our first date and she's acting weird.

"Uhmm. Ashley. She's asking about something." she said.

"Yeah right." I focused on my food. I don't know, I can feel she's lying. Maybe she's texting Taylor, her ex. And I'm really getting jealous.

"Nay…" I didn't say anything, "Naya please look at me…" But i still didn't look, "I'm so sorry. I tell you all about this later. Not right now, okay? I promise."

"Is it about Taylor?" as soon as the words came out of my mouth, I regret saying it.

"Taylor? God, No!" she exclaimed, then she chuckled, "Taylor is history, Nay. I don't love him anymore. I love you. I've already told you that, didn't I?"

I stared at her, "Do you really love me?"

She moved her hand but then she stopped, she looked at the people around us. I knew she wanted to touch my hand but she can't coz we're in a public place. I understand her, though. "Naya, I love you so much. I want to be with you."

I smiled at her, "When did you realize that you love me?"

"Hmmm. When we became closer than ever. When we kissed on set. or maybe when I saw you with Shay. When we first met. I don't remember exactly when. All I know is I want to be with you. I want to be close to you. I don't want seeing you dating someone. I want you all by myself. The moment we held each other's hand, I felt it. I felt the electricity. But I'm still with Taylor at that time, that's why I tried to fight my growing feelings for you. But I can't help it. I'm so deeply in love with you, Naya."

I felt the intensity of her words, I felt the sincerity of it. I smiled at her, like really really smile. I felt butterflies dancing in my stomach as we held each other's gaze. I think this is the right moment, the right time to tell my true feelings with her. "I love you too, Heather." I whispered.

"What? What did you just say?"

I grinned from ear to ear, "Have you not heard it? I won't repeat it anymore. You should pay attention next time." I just want to play along.

"Did you just say you love me too?" she asked again.

I nod my head and smiled at her.

"Oh god! I'm so happy, I want to hug and kiss you right now!" she said, then she grabbed my hand and caressed it. I think she forgot that we're still in public place but I did not pull my hand. "Can you say it again?"

I smiled at her, stared at her deeply into those piercing blue eyes, and said, "I'm in love with you too."

She grinned, "I love you so much. Thanks for loving me, Nay." then her phone rang again, she answered,I frowned. "Yeah. Thanks. I owe you big time." then she ended the call, "Do you want to go home now?" she asked me with a mischievous smile on her face that sent shivers up and down my spine.

I nod my head. I can't wait to be alone with her right now.

* * *

><p>"What the…?" I exclaimed as soon as I opened the door of my apartment. There were rose petals inside, and candles. I looked at Heather by my side and gave her a questioning look.<p>

"This is the reason why I'm constantly on the phone. I asked Dianna to help me with these. I asked her to prepare this for you. I want this night to be perfect for us." She said as she guided me towards my apartment.

Then she picked up the bouquet of roses on the table and gave it to me, I'm so touched, I wanted to cry, i didn't expect any of this.

"I love you Nay." she said as she encircled my waist.

I'm speechless. I'm so touched. She's so sweet and romantic.

"Say something baby. Don't you like it?"

I wiped the tears that started to fall down, "I like it. All of it. Best Surprise Ever." I gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I love you too, Hemo. And Yes."

"Yes what?" Heather gave me a puzzled look.

"Yes. Yes, I want to be your girlfriend."

"Wow!" she exclaimed. Then she surprised me as she gave me a breathtaking passionate kiss. We were both breathless when we pulled apart.

Then she held my hand, guided me upstairs in my room. I noticed that the rose petals are scattered, giving way to my room. I whispered to Heather, "You sure know how to seduce a woman in bed."

She chuckled, "Honey, you ain't seen nothing yet." she said as she opened my bedroom door.

"Oh!" I gasped. The light of my room is dim, and the rose petals were scattered on my bed too, the scent of the roses and candles surrounded my room giving an amazing and romantic scent overall. My bathroom door is open and she gestured me to take a peek, so I followed.

"This is amazing!" I said. The bath tub was ready, surrounded by bubbles and rose petals. I blushed at the thought of Heather and I in a bath tub together. That would be so romantic and hot.

I felt Heather's soft hands at my back, caressing me there. "Can I?" she asked. I nod my head. So she unzipped my dress slowly, then I let the dress fall down on my feet. I turned my body towards her, our eyes met. I unbuttoned her polo shirt slowly without breaking our intense stare. She helped me to remove her shirt then I focused myself on her pants. I unzipped it slowly and helped her to get her pants off of her.

Now that we're half-naked. We just stood there for a moment savoring each other's body with our eyes. She's so damn sexy. And her abs, uhmmm. yummy! Apparently, she's studying my body too, and I already felt naked in her eyes.

She held my hand then squeezed it. Then together we get inside the amazing bath tub. She motioned me to lean at her, my back against her front. My heart violently hammered inside my chest as the anticipation of what's going to happened in the next couple of hours build in within me.

"Hmmm. You smell nice.." She whispered against my ear. "I love your hair," then she stroked my hair. "Your neck." then she caressed my neck and plant soft kisses there. "Your shoulders." she caressed my shoulders while kissing my neck. Then in a swift move, she unclasped my bra and threw it on the floor. She cupped my breast afterwards, massaging it with a gentle stroke that I have to lean back for her to have a better access on them. She continued massaging my breast while she kissed my neck and sucked my pulse point. I moaned in response.

I can't take it anymore. I want her to kiss my lips and so, I turned to face her, straddling her hips. "Heather… Kiss me." I begged at her.

She followed my plea. She kissed me softly in the lips, so soft that I groaned in frustration. I pulled her head against me as I opened my mouth for her, stucking my tongue out for her to suck it. She started to kiss me passionately, our heads angled against each other. Our tongues fight for dominance. The kiss became heated and I reached out on her back to unclasped her bra.

She started kissing downwards towards my breast. She captured one nipple on her mouth, and I moaned deliciously. "Heath… uhmmm… baby…" I said between moans.

She stopped kissing my breast and then she looked at me directly into my eyes. "Let's just…. uhm…" she swallowed.

I noticed she can't formulate any sentences so I filled up for her, "Bed?"

"Yeah." she said and she kissed me again.

This time I pulled away. I stand up and grabbed a towel to dry myself, I gave her one too.

When I finished drying up myself, I wrapped the towel around my body but Heather grabbed it too making me stop. "There's no need for that." she said. So I let her take the towel out of my body and let it dropped on the floor.

She pulled me against her and she lifted me my half-naked body, my arms around her shoulders and my legs wrapped around her waist. She kissed me as she started to walk towards my bed. When we reached my bed, she lowered me and she settled on top of me, kissing my lips endlessly. I felt the rose petals at my back and I can't help but smile.

"Uhmmm… Why are you smiling?" she asked between kisses.

"I love the rose petals at my back. You're so romantic." I said, pulling away from her kisses so I can started at her blue eyes.

Again, she blushed. "Only for you." she said.

I grinned, "Who would have thought that 'The Heather Morris' knows how to make a girl swoon." I said.

"You're the only girl." she said and I blushed. "So can you please shut up now so I can get my mack on?"

I laughed hysterically by her choice of words, "My god! You delivered that line perfectly than mine."

"Oh shut up." she said and she kissed me again and again. Silencing me with her tongue and lips. I replied with equal intensity.

She started to kiss my breast again, and I felt the throbbing between my legs. I never felt so aroused in my entire life. I just want her inside me. Right now. "Baby… please…" I moaned.

She knew exactly what I want so she started to remove my panties while kissing my other breast. "Nay… You're so…"

"Wet. I know." I said, shutting my eyes closed as I felt her fingers brushed my center. "Oh please…" I begged again as she teased me.

"I want to taste you." she said, and I opened my eyes wide. She want to taste me. Oh god. "Please. Let me." she begged.

I felt my cheeks reddened as we stared at each other.

"Please baby. I want you to be mine. All of you. Please." she begged again and I found myself nodding in approval.

I closed my eyes, trying to hid my embarrassment, as she go down on me. She spread my legs wide and I opened my eyes to see her. She stuck her tongue out and started to lick my clit. And oh god, the heat from her tongue made me moaned, "Oh god… Hemo…"

I looked at her as she licked my center, and I have to admit, she's so hot. My eyes shut closed as I felt her lips join the party. I bucked my hips against her as she continued french-kissing my center. And it really felt good. So damn good. "Oh baby… hmmmm.. uhhh…" I moaned. I reached out and grabbed her head, as she lifted my legs and placed it in her shoulders. I started to move against her, and I felt her tongue inside my entrance that I shivered. "Oh fuck… Heather… Shit… Oh…"

Then I felt that she inserted two fingers inside me, "Oh baby…Please… faster…" I begged.

She continued sucking my clit and pumped me with her two fingers that I writhed and whimpered. "Oh fuck… Hemo…" I moaned again.

She did not stop, she continued pumping me and sucking my clit. I'm close. I can feel it. I bucked my hips so I can meet her thrust. I grabbed the sheets at my side as I felt close to coming on her mouth. "Heather.. baby… I'm… uhmmm… close… faster…" she followed my plea.

Then I felt the orgasm that I never felt before in my entire life. It's like stars exploding in my head. I pant heavily as I pulled Heather.

She kissed my lips and I tasted myself in her. "That was…" I began to think of the right words to say.

"This is better than the dream I had. So much better." Heather said between kisses. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" I said as I rolled on top of her. "Your turn baby…" I said then smirked at her.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do u think? Will I end the story now? Coz they're official now, right? I'm thinking of creating another story. So give me ur reactions about this..<strong>

**And yes, for the next chapter: IT'S DEFINITELY HEMO'S TURN! YAY! haha**

**On with ur favorite scenes?**

**favorite lines?**

**I'm depressed ryt now, hope u make me happy by reviewing this story! thanks! =) i love u all! **


	21. Hemo's Turn

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: As I promised, here's another chapter of Now Showing. I hope you like my new fanfic entitled 'The Flower Four'. Calling all my avid readers, please check out that story. I know you will definitely love it. So again, here's your shoutouts: **

**TIANNA: wow! u read this whole story all over again? And u said u couldn't find any other good stories? Hmm, u should have read my 3rd fanfic. lol About my straight friend? I'm not depressed ryt now. I simply shut my heart out before I fall deeply onto her. Anyway, I have this guy who said that he likes me, he's cute yeah, but I know there's definitely still missing. As I've said, I'm bisexual so I'm attracted to both sexes. But I'm more attracted with girls, so… I dunno. I'm confused ryt now. haha **

**EURASIAN2005: We have the same fav couples. I like Shay and Troian too. My updates really made ur day? Hmmm. Thanks. I'm flattered.**

**ITSME GM: I havent thought of that actually, someone entering the dressing room while they make out? haha Nice idea u've got there. and ur most welcome. =)**

**MANDEUXLOPEZ: You dont want me to stop this story? Hmmm. I'll think about it. haha You should try my other fanfic, it's different from my first two stories. Hope u will like it.**

**MIGUELXXX: Wow! u read very chapter multiple times? Now that's flattering. Thank u so much! And u said ur addicted with it? ThankS!**

**IVY: Yeah. Falling in love with straight girls are really kind of complicated. Anyway i'm not depressed this time, so thanks for the concern. Hmm, what do you mean I add more realistic events in this story that made this story good? I want to know how I did that, thanks for noticing. =)**

**XXXOVERTHESTORMXXX: Are you okay, you can talk to me or you can just give me a message coz I'd be busy in the next few days. Anyway, even though you're sad, u still managed to read and review this story. Thanks so much. Hope U'll be okay.**

**MVICKY-96: Thanks for sharing you fav scenes and fav lines. Hmm. i'm not sad now, see =)**

**LORETO: hahaha,, ur best part is really the sexxx? hahahaha!**

**EROSETERNAGLEE: Haha! is it really that Hot? Hmmm. How about this chap? Tell me what chapter is ur fav between chap20 and chap21? and yeah, I'm planning the 3 couples in one night, but I'm not sure where I will put them all. coz dianna is still not with Lea. so, we'll see. And yeah, for ur two best lines. =)**

**JB: Woah? ur getting a little too violent there, don't cha think? haha uhm. hope u will read my other new story too. **

**EFFY: yay! my favorite long reviews ever! hahaha! i laughed so hard when u said that u died when Hemo said, "mack on" but then u resuscitated urself so u can continue reading the chap. Woah? Is it HOTTEST SCENE u've ever read? WOnder what this chapter will do unto u, haha Hmmm in real life, Dianna and Naya hanging out together? It's cute though coz Hemo still with taylor ryt? And i don't want Naya to be sad. And have u watched Dianna said in glad awards, "I've kiss girls and it's fun." woah woah! ryt? which got me thinking, and I immediately read Quinntana and Rivergon fanfics, haha Anyway, i hope u will give my new story "THE FLOWER FOUR" a chance. I would love to see u reviewed on that. **

**IGOTTASECRETTOKEEP: thanks for sharing ur experiences too. Have u read my new story? sans magustuhan mo din un, at mkpgcomment ka din dun, u know how i love ur long reviews. haha. I'm still thinking if i should end this story or wait for an idea to come popping up. hmmm. romantic ba? hopeless romantic kasi ako, haha =) **

**MEG8099: I loved that u reread this stories and 'straight or not' too. Seriously, i made u hot just by reading my story? Wondering what i would do in personal? haha just saying, hmmm. so u want me to ask which of my readers wants to be my gf? haha hope they will say yes. anyway yeah, the scene is hot hot hot. I wonder what would this chap do to you? haha ur also my fav reader, yum! haha**

**IGETHORNY: If majority of my readers don't want me to end this story, then i will still continue. =) **

**PANDA L: woah! ur so sweet telling me that I'm romantic and that crush of mine is stupid for not falling for me? Woah! I'm blushing ryt now. hahaha! anyway thanks for sharing ur fav scenes and fave lines. Hope u read my other fanfic too.**

**VARINA: I rendered u speechless? why? =)**

**LHEIA: yeah, definitely whipped ryt? Troian And Hemo? I like writing Hemo as the whipped one. **

**JANE: ur always want me to update like tomorrow, hahaha sorry for this late update though. **

**SOSPE: yeah. I don't like too much drama. I don't like complications so, thankful that u like it. =) **

**PHOEBERIVERA: Well, as u requested, this chap is all about Hemo's turn, haha\**

**EVERYTHINGURNOT: thanks for that wonderful thought. I appreciate it. Thanks for reacting at my personal life. =)**

**LIKEGIRLSS: I already wrote another story, hope u like that one too. **

**Di7FAN: haha, really u want some Naya jealousy huh?**

**82996: haha,, thats ur fav scene? haha u laughed at that ryt? **

**WOah! so much for the shoutouts last chap! About the 'straight or not', i don't think i can update today, maybe the next succeeding days. and please please give my other fanfic a shot entitled, "THE FLOWER FOUR"...**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 21<strong>

_**NAYA**_

_** "**_Your turn baby…"I said in a seductive voice. I'm still out of breath but I want all of her too. I started kissing her lips again, I nipped at her bottom lip and let my tongue slide inside her mouth. She sucked my tongue and it really felt so good that I started to feel heat between my legs again. But this is not all about me now, it's all about her. God, I've been wanting to do this since like forever. All the teasing and making out made me so damn frustrated.

I continued kissing her lips, my tongue fighting against hers that I sucked her tongue out too. She moaned but I swallowed her moan when I angled my head to capture her mouth. "I love you Hemo…" I whispered between kisses again. God, it's so nice to finally say those words to her.

Then I started to trail kisses on her neck, then her ear, then on the inside of her ears that I felt her hands tangled on my hair. She moaned again, "Uhmmm. Naya…"

I stuck my tongue out and licked her neck, she taste so fucking good. I can feel her bucking her hips against me but I'm not yet finished with this. I don't want to do this fast. I want to take it teasingly slow. So I sucked her pulse point so hard that she moaned deliciously. I made sure that I will leave Naya's mark on her sexy neck. I smirked when I saw the result, "I've always want to become a vampire. And I want to taste your blood if I did."

She pulled me away from her, with that surprised expression on her face. "Are you serious? You're going to suck me dry?"

I giggled at her cuteness, "No silly. I'm gonna turn you into a vampire too so we can be together forever."

She smiled at me, "Awww. That's too sweet." then she pulled me back on her neck, "Come on. Suck me dry now so I could be a vampire too. and we can live forever."

I laughed at her, then I continued my assault on her neck roughly, imitating what vampires do. She wriggled against me. "Stop wriggling." I said laughing.

"Coz it tickles." she said breathlessly.

I chuckled and continued my assault on her neck, this time teasingly slow, her wriggling stopped and she moaned deliciously. That's the reaction I want as I moved my lips on her jaw, kissing her there, sucking the skin there. I can feel that she's moving her head so I can kiss her lips instead but I stayed kissing her jaw. I just want to taste all of her. "Oh god… Nay…" she said as she tangled my hair on her fingers. "You're really turning me on right now…" she said in a soft voice.

I mumbled against her jaw, "I'm just starting babe…" then I licked her jaw making movements upward as I brushed past against her lips into her nose.

She groaned in frustration. "Naya…" she begged.

I pulled back from her, we stared at each other, our eyes are full of desire. "What do you want baby?" I asked her in my best bedroom voice. "Tell me…"

She licked her lips, "I want you."

"Be specific." I said, smirking as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Kiss me.. Kiss me endlessly…"

"Then your wish is my command, love…" I said then I kissed her lips again. She responded eagerly as we kissed each other's lips passionately and almost roughly. I angled my head so I can have a better access on her delicious mouth. I sucked her top lip, almost biting it. I just can't get enough of her. She sucked my top lip too, as I nibbled her bottom lip.

The kiss lasted for several minutes before I pull out and starts to make my way down on her cleavage. I captured one nipple on my mouth as I massage her other breast with my hand. I sucked and licked her breast that I felt her legs wrapped my lower body. I can see she's really getting aroused by my endless teasing. So I continued kissing her breast then the other.

After savoring her breast fully, I started to run my tongue down on her abs. And I stayed there kissing, sucking and licking her abs making sure to leave kiss marks on there.

"Oh Nay… please…" she begged. I knew exactly what she wants, so I used my teeth to pull down her barely-there panties. She lifted herself up to help me removed them. I can smell her arousal and that made me lick my lips in anticipation of tasting her.

Her panties went down on her feet as I used my teeth to removed them. I know she wants me there on her center but I have other plans on my mind. I lifted her sexy long legs and I sucked on her big toe. She didn't expect what I just did as she lifted herself up using her elbows just to see what I was doing on her feet. Her eyes filled with lust as we stared at each other while I licked her luscious toes. "Oh god…" she moaned as she held her head back. That was the response I've been waiting for as I pulled myself up and settled in front of her wet center.

"Spread your legs for me babe…" She spread her legs for me. "Good girl. Now, tell me, what exactly do you want me to do now, Hemo?" I said seductively.

She lifted her head to look at me. Her piercing blue eyes filled with arousal. "I want you to…" she said breathlessly as I softly brushed my fingertips on her clit. She moaned in response. "Please…"

"Please what? I want you to say it… Say it…" I said, smirking.

She licked her lips, "Kiss me… Kiss me… there… please Nay…" she pant heavily as she said this to me.

I smiled at the corner of my mouth before I lowered my head and gave a peck on her center that she groaned in frustration. "There…" I said, making sure my lips touched her wetness.

"Naya…" she said helplessly, "please… please… I can't take it anymore… I want you. I need you. Right. Now." she said that made me smile.

"Tell me you love me…" I ordered.

"You know I love you… Please Nay…" she said in frustration.

"Tell me…" I encouraged her again. I just want to hear her say it over and over again.

"I love you Naya Marie Rivera. I love you with all my heart and soul…" she said in a serious tone, her voice sincere.

"Forever?" I asked before I lowered my head, my breath hitching on her center.

"Always and forever." she whispered.

I lowered my head and kissed her fully-mouthed on her center. I love her taste, oh god. I licked her clit that made her pant heavily. I sucked on her clit and I felt her hand against my head pulling me towards her.

"Nay… Oh god…" I heard her moan that I continued kissing her center just so I can hear her delicious one-of-a-kind moans. "Right there baby… Oh shit!…" she said again.

I can feel her trembling against me as I continued kissing her center.

"I'm so close… oh god…" she moaned again.

But I don't want her to explode right now. I have other plans. So I lifted myself up on her.

"Please don't stop baby…" she moaned in protest.

I ignored her plea and settled myself on top of her, straddling her. She opened her eyes and knew exactly what I want to do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HEATHER <strong>_

I opened my eyes just to see Naya straddling my hips. I wanted to protest coz I'm that close to climaxed but seeing her on top of me, I can't complain anymore. She's so sexy. And when I say sexy, really really hot and sexy, she's like a goddess, it's like a dream that I don't ever want to wake up.

Suddenly, I felt her fingers inside me that I gasped. Then without breaking eye contact with me, she inserted her second finger that I moaned.

She moved her hips against me with the same rhythm as her fingers doing wonders inside me. We were staring at each other, never breaking eye contact. Her mouth showed a small 'o' as I moved my hips against her, countering her movements.

"Nay…" I moaned her name again as I felt her fingers deep inside of me followed by her hips. I reached for her ass and guided her movements against me. I have to say, this is so fucking hot, I felt we were one.

She started to move fast against me as I countered her movements. I moaned deliciously as her other hand touched my breast, her fingers still inside me. I squeezed her ass and pulled her body against me fast. We were continuously doing this as we both pant heavily against each other. I can feel the sweat ran down at the side of my head and I can see droplets of sweat glistening Naya's body. I felt the urge to taste it but I'm gonna do it later as I don't want to interrupt our process of making love.

"Hemo…" Naya moaned at the first time she broke eye contact with me just so she can closed her eyes. I noticed her licking her lips as her mouth went dry just like me. She began moving fast against me that it's my turn to moan her name.

I bucked my hips against her fingers and I made my movement fast enough to catch out with her.

I'm so close at coming against her and I'm so glad to see that she felt it too.

"I'm close." I said breathlessly.

"Me too." she said as she continued moving against me, clenching her fingers inside.

"Oh god.. Nay… oh fuck.. ohhh…" I moaned.

"Hold on to me baby…" she whispered followed by a moan.

Then it happens. We get off together. She removed her fingers inside me as she pressed her tired body on top of me. My hands wrapped her around in a tight embrace. We were panting heavily as no words comes out of our mouth.

I can feel Naya's breath on my neck that I pulled her close to me. "That was hot…" I whispered and she lifted her head to face me.

"Did I satisfy you?" she softly asked.

I chuckled at her thoughtfulness, "Very. Beyond satisfied."

"Good. Coz I'm afraid that I can't match the satisfaction you gave me awhile ago." she said that I chuckled.

"Are you kidding? You're so hot! And you did it perfectly."

She smiled shyly, "I love you, Heather." then she kissed me fully on my mouth. I had the chance to taste myself on her.

"I love you too." I said smiling, "Let's sleep…"

She rolled away from me, and stayed by my side, I put my shoulder at the back of her head, and she encircled my waist, then she wrapped her legs on my lower body that I felt her center brushed on my hips. I blushed as I felt myself getting wet against her naked body. I immediately erased the dirty thoughts that ran on my head when I heard her breathing even. I kissed the top of her head and let myself drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NAYA<strong>_

I woke up with Heather nipping my bottom lip. I opened my eyes just to see her eyes closed, face inches from mine as she seems concentrated on kissing my bottom lip. I pretended to be asleep as I waited for her next move.

"Nay, wake up…" she whispered against my lips. But I didn't respond.

She kissed my neck and let her whole body pressed on top of me. I didn't move a muscle as I fought back the urge to moaned against her.

"I know you're awake." she softly said again that I have to fight back my smile that's starting to show on my lips.

I felt heat between my legs as she licked my ear making moaning sounds against it.

"Hmmm. Still pretending you're asleep, huh?" she whispered on my ears. I didn't respond still.

"Hmmmm…" she hummed, then my eyes went wide opened as she touched my center. I didn't notice that she moved her hand down there. "Hmmm, my little Nay-Nay is having wet dreams." she chuckled as I gently pushed her away from me.

She laughed as she noticed my expression. "I thought you're still gonna pretend you're sleeping?" she pouted, "I'm not yet finish teasing you babe."

"You're bad." I said, "You just love teasing me." I pouted my lips.

"You started it first," she said accusingly to me that I laughed at her.

"Uhmmm. Waking up with you like this is the best day of my life." I said, pressing her body against mine.

She moaned at the close contact. "It will be the every day of your life, Nay. I promise."

I kissed her lips as the joy I felt imagining her beside me every day when I wake up, washed over me. I so, wanted to be with her.

"I want to tell our friends that we're officially together." she said, her voice determined.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What about Di?" I asked her.

She pouted her lips, "She have to tell them the truth."

"She will talked to Lea first." I said.

"Okay. I will let her talked with Lea first. But I don't have patient, Naya. I want to tell everyone that you're my girlfriend now."

I grinned from ear to ear. "Everyone?" I asked.

"Yeah. If you want to tell the public that we're together, it's fine with me." she said, sincerity on her voice. She really looks serious.

"The fans know that you're still with Taylor." I said, "I don't want them to think that you've cheated on your ex."

"Honestly, I don't care Nay. I love you so much that I don't care about what other people think." but then she stared at me deeply into my eyes, "But if you want to keep this a secret then…"

I shook my head, "I've always been proud of you, Hemo. And I will never hide my relationship with you if that's what you want."

"But your career…" she trailed off as I interrupted her.

"Being in character as Santana made me famous with the fans, so they will accept me, they will accept us babe. And if they don't then it's not my problem anymore. I love you so much, and I want to be with you forever and ever."

"Wow!" she said.

I smiled at her and I pressed her body against me capturing once again her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>SO, DID YOU LIKE IT? BETWEEN CHAP20 and 21, which is Hotter? which is ur favorite? haha <strong>

**And of course, ON With ur favorite scene, favorite lines? **

**thanks so much for ur reviews in advance.. =)**


End file.
